And Love Said No
by Mer3Girl
Summary: Larmina is infatuated with Keith Kogane. Little does she know that it will lead to an affair behind closed doors. Rated M for sex scenes. Larmina/Keith affair. Inspired by "And Love Said No" by HIM. *HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**And Love Said No**_

_Inspired by the song, "And Love Said No" by HIM_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the lyrics listed below. They are from the song, "And Love Said No" by HIM.

* * *

_Prologue _

_And love's light blue  
Led me to you  
Through all the emptiness that had become my home  
Love's lies cruel  
Introduced me to you  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope_

She sat upon the floor of the underground royal caves. A crooked column, decorated with green moss veils, watched over her as it leaned in a slant against the wall. The coolness of the stones prickled her pale body through the black and blue flight suit, and yet her face felt like it was aflame. Today's announcement could not have been more painful for Larmina.

She pleaded for answers. With each tear she wept, her mind recalled every caress of his skilled fingers, the feel of his warm body against hers. However, he now stood beside the woman she called her aunt. Allura had asked him to be _king_? _King_ of Arus? Oh, if only dear Aunt Allura knew what her fiery little niece did with that man. Alas, the said man turned her down in the end. She was a fool to think that a man such as he could ever want her. She was a child compared to him! The nightly calls she bid him…he accepted them, did he not? Accepted them with those large, tan hands, grasping for every curve of her porcelain skin. Then why..why _this_?

She begged for silence. Her cluttered head threatened to burst with shame and confusion, and she asked for it all to stop. What if all of this never happened? Could she pretend that it never mattered? Her body shaking with sobs, she wept into her open palms. Knees were brought to her bosom, her shivers becoming more violent.

She cried for release, and love, with a heavy heart, said, "No."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hello! This is my first Voltron Force fic, but I have been enjoying the fics in this category for a long time. I've been seeing some great fics here on unlikely pairings, and felt inspired to try a different pairing as well. I love the idea of a student/teacher affair in a story, so I wanted to give Larmina/Keith a try. I don't intend for this story to be "happily ever after," but hope it's entertaining nonetheless. Please be noted that this fic is rated M for future sex scenes and language.

Thanks. :)

~Peace. Love. And pink hair dye.


	2. Hot for Teacher

**_Chapter 1: Hot for Teacher _**

**_5 Months Ago _**

Scribbled patterns of vines emerged on the electronic pad with every stroke of Larmina's pen. Pidge's lecture on the newly updated (once again) castle security system brought her senses to a lull. She admired his intelligence greatly, but today was just not a day for learning. If one were to ask her what today's lesson was, she would not be able answer; she simply did not recall. Beside her sat Daniel, chuckling abut some nonsense with Vince.

"Guys, save it for later," Pidge said calmly, an eyebrow cocked upward. "I know the day is almost done, but stay with me here."

Daniel choked back his grin as he said, "Sorry, Pidge."

"We're paying attention," assured Vince, regretting the interruption more than his obnoxious comrade. He always did idolize Pidge, and would have been devastated if he ever lost the techie's approval.

As for Larmina, she was off to a distant galaxy in her head. Ten more minutes, and the day's lesson was dismissed. The boys dashed out of the control center/classroom while the young princess took her time. Her face was contorted in deep thought. Taking note of her expression, Pidge stopped Larmina in her tracks with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok? You were unusually quiet."

"Oh. Uh, sorry, Pidge. My mind's just a little foggy today. No big deal. I'll be chipper tomorrow, I promise!"

Forcing a grin on her rosey lips, Larmina rushed her way out of the control center, leaving Pidge to scratch his head in bewilderment.

"Happy one minute, then distant the next. I _still_ don't understand women."

Returning to his stance before the main screen, the techie graced his fingers over various virtual buttons.

"She's been like that for a while," he muttered to himself, quickly outlining the cadets' next lesson. "Hope things are alright. Maybe combat with Keith will snap her out of it."

One knot. Two knots. No, too tight. Larmina grunted in frustration, not satisfied with the feel of the drawstring of her athletic pants. She must have undone and redone the knots at least ten times on her way down the hall. She was flustered on her way to hand-to-hand combat lessons. Her stomach was fluttering uncomfortably, and she was not one to remain still when nervous. Her pace quickened when she reached an elevator that would take her to the workout room. The hum of the elevator seemed to calm her down once she was in. She would arrive early, as per usual, knowing that Keith was prompt to begin class at exactly the time it was scheduled. He always bid her an impressed smile when she arrived early. Her cheeks flushed at the conjured image of his trademark close-mouthed smile, his bright blue eyes piercing.

"Damnit! Snap out of it, Larmina!"

The young lady balled her fists at her sides, standing up straight as if to formally dismiss the attractive image.

"He's just like any other teacher. Just treat him as such, or else it'll get in the way of your training. Not that I need training.."

She smirked at her last comment, knowing well enough that she was gifted in martial arts. However, she secretly knew that she needed to sharpen up her skills, especially if she was being trained by the commander himself. 'The adventures he's probably been on. I envy him so much.'

The "ding" of the elevator sounded off, alerting Larmina that she had reached her level. Adjusting the straps of her small duffel bag, she walked out of the open metal doors, a stoic expression replacing her previously flustered one. Despite the industrial feel of the elevator, some sections of the Castle of Lions retained a regale presence with marble walls and proud columns. Down the marble walkway were decorative scarlet rugs dressing the floor, golden trim sewn at the edges. Hanging along the walls were woven tapestries of the royal family coat of arms. The colors of the coat of arms, black, red, green, yellow, and blue, were meant to allude to their devotion to Voltron. An amber lion was depicted pouncing above the shield, signifying the proud lion robots. Larmina always knew that she would one day carry the pride and destiny of this lineage. However, she was not sure if she truly wanted such a duty. Why must her fate be chosen for her? 'Someone has to be the black sheep, I guess,' the princess would kid, disguising her reluctance.

Just past the fifth tapestry were the glass double doors that lead to the workout room. She stood at the doorway, the double doors sliding open automatically at her presence. Larmina admired the view before her. In the middle of room stood the commander, his back facing her. He was stretching out his long, tan arms above his head, sighing at the comforting release as bones crackled. On closer inspection, Larmina could see a sliver of flesh revealed as his red shirt lifted with the stretch. The lean line of the dip of his back made her shiver. She tried to clear her throat to get his attention, only to choke from the sudden dryness of her mouth.

Keith turned about calmly, not one to be caught off guard easily.

"Larmina, are you alright?" he asked, the young lady attempting to hold back a cough.

"Great," she managed to say. "I.._cough…_I'm fine."

'I am such a loser! Stop being such a child!' Tossing her duffel bag aside, Larmina busied herself with warm up stretches. Her eyes would not meet Keith's pair in fear of embarrassing herself further.

"Have you seen the boys on your way here?" the commander asked, making conversation.

"Yeah right," she laughed, her spitfire ways returning. "Probably got distracted by something shiney."

Keith smirked at her sarcasm.

"Well, at least I have one student that takes her training seriously."

'There he goes again. Oohh, tell me more.' To her dismay, Daniel's voice could be heard from afar. Her one-on-one time with the commander was cut short, a snarl tugging at a corner of her lips. 'Damn kid, get lost!'

"Hey, Keith!" Daniel greeted with a grin. "Hey, Miss Kiss-Up."

"You mean Miss Doesn't-Have-the-Attention-Span-of-a-Fly," Larmina retorted.

"Cadets," Keith interrupted, secretly agreeing with Larmina. "A little tension is good for battle, but save this for later. Let's start with warm ups, then we'll pick up where we left off last time with counter attacks."

Larmina never did enjoy warm-ups. Sure, it was meant to lubricate the muscles, but she craved the adrenalin surging through her veins when piercing the air with her fists. "A natural high," she would call it. With the commander as her teacher, however, the warm up was bearable. At least she could pretend to focus on his directions when in actuality she was staring at his chiseled physique.

After warm ups and finishing off yesterday's lesson, it was time to begin counter attacks with Keith as the first opponent. The cadets, except Larmina, gulped in unison. They were well aware that Keith was an ex-fugitive, and a graduate of the Galaxy Garrison (before it became the Galaxy Alliance). He was a master at combat, and had most likely dealt with the worst of the worst. The red-haired princess however, was an expert on martial arts. If anything, she wanted to learn even more from Keith ever since she fought beside him on his return to Arus.

She could easily recall that day when Wade's robot army invaded Arus. She and Keith had gone off into the city to fend the army off. As focused as she was on her opponents, she could not help but admire the commander's agility and grace in taking out the robots one by one. That stone-cold face of his in battle…It was intimidating and alluring all at the same time, a silent strength that she had never seen before. At one point, she had stood back to back with Keith in a fighting stance with her treasured katana. To fight beside him was a dream. A master with grace, and a student eager to learn more.

"Larmina…Larmina!"

"W-what? I'm listening, Keith."

The boys chuckled at her, only to receive a death glare from the said princess.

"You will help me demonstrate the first counter attack. After you will be Vince, then Daniel."

"Why am I last?" Daniel chided with a pout.

"Do what he says," Larmina warned sternly.

Daniel stuck out his tongue in her direction. Under his breath, he muttered, "Teacher's pet."

Retaining a stern face, Larmina positioned herself before the commander. He had a good seven inches on her in height; the top of her head had only reached the middle of his broad chest. She wasn't intimidated, mind you. As a warrior, she had to stifle any fear or nervous energy present, for it would serve as her worst enemy in battle.

"The most important thing to remember," Keith began his lecture, "is that you must retain full focus on your opponent. Nothing else exists except you and your opponent. One distraction, just one, and he will take you down when you least expect it. Sometimes, all it takes is just one second to divert your attention."

Keith crouched in a fighting stance, his hands positioned properly toward Larmina. She mirrored his stance, her eyes focused on the baby blue pair before her.

"If you are going to face Wade's army, you must assume everything, and be ready for anything. They will not properly bow to you before combat, nor will they wait for your move. However, just for this demonstration, I will let Larmina make the first move."

"No pressure," she said with sarcasm.

Keith smirked at her comment, motioning his hand for her to come at him. With a wicked grin, the princess initiated the demonstration with a shuffle forward, a swift punch directed at Keith. Effortlessly, he blocked her fist, light on his toes as he moved out of her way. She attempted to punch him again, only for him to deflect her once more. 'Shit, he's quick! Fine, just calculate a different approach. Make him think you'll do it again.' Just as she extended her arm in what could be another punch, Larmina sent a round house kick aimed at Keith's torso. He shoved her extended foot down just before grabbing hold of her wrist. Twisting her around, Keith held her in a head lock.

Her eyes were as wide the moons of Arus, her heart racing wildly. She couldn't land one hit with him! As embarrassed as she was to be taken down in front of the cadets, the commander's firm grip was exhilarating, as was the feel of his taut torso against her back. He wasn't too rough with her, but there was enough strength used to illustrate the lesson. The back of her head rested against his chest as he continued to lecture to the other cadets. The vibration of his deep voice tickled her spine. She prayed that she was not flushing red. 'Stay focused! Do not falter in combat! This is where you shine, Larmina.'

Keith released her, and returned to a fighter's stance. A couple more demonstrations and Larmina was picking up speed, learning to control her eagerness. However, she was still not skilled enough to throw off the commander. Keith thanked her for her time, but she nodded slowly in return. Her head hung slightly low as she returned to her place with the cadets. She wanted so desperately to impress him with her skills. 'He probably thinks I'm a novice. He's so calculating. I know I'm good, but I want him to see that.'

Once class was over, Keith dismissed them properly.

"Good work, cadets. I'll see you all at dinner," he said before waving goodbye, picking up his duffel bag as he exited the training area.

Vince sighed deeply, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Nothing like a good meal waiting for you just after a workout. Do you think we'll have imported steak?"

"Dude, don't tease me!" Daniel shouted. "I'm so hungry right now that I'd eat that punching bag over there."

"That punching bag is way past its prime. Good luck scraping the mold off," Larmina joked, taking out a towel from her bag to wipe away sweat.

"More flavor," Vince added to the humor.

Walking down to the elevator, the cadets chatted about today's lesson.

"Larmina, you were pretty great," Vince complimented the princess. "I really thought you were going to land Keith in the jaw."

"But Keith got her in a lock," said the ever obnoxious Daniel.

"I didn't see you do any better," Larmina challenged.

"I was fantastic, what are you talking about?"

"Oh please, you were too fast, and didn't even listen to Keith's advice during your turn."

"Oh right. 'Do what he says, he's the teacher.' No wonder he favors you."

"Don't hate me because your boyfriend finds me more attractive than you."

Vince held his sides at the remark as he laughed, his eyes crinkling from the humor. Daniel was known for his open idolization of Keith Kogane. Crossing his arms before his chest, the said cadet grumbled, "Always the teacher's pet. Well, _Keith's_ pet."

"Watch your mouth, kid. I respect his experience, that's it!"

Not that Larmina had written about the commander several times in her diary…or stared at him when he wasn't looking. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'find new hiding place for diary so Daniel doesn't get any ideas.'

For the past half hour, Larmina had been poking at the remains of her unfinished dinner, zoning in and out of the table conversation. She would comment here and there so as not to attract attention to her silence. Keith was late for dinner, yet again. He just couldn't be torn away from working on plans to take down Wade. He never stopped working. She missed his presence, but Larmina understood that he was just a determined man who wanted to right the wrong. If this was the reason, then she was more than fine with him missing dinner.

Allura seemed to notice his absence as well, sighing in frustration as she gazed at the empty chair. Larmina shook her head. 'Just let him be, Allura. Stop fussing over him.' She knew very well that her aunt had a past with the commander. Nothing seemed to come out of his return, however, and Larmina witnessed her aunt's frustration day by day. Larmina kept her nose out of it, which was very unlike the sneaky young lady. Perhaps she did not want to accept the possibility that Allura might snag Keith, her first real crush.

'Crush? He's not a crush! He's just an admirable guy. I don't have crushes. Never did, never will.' Believing such convictions, the princess stabbed at the flaked fish on her dinner plate.

"What did the fish ever do to you?" Vince questioned, partially smiling.

Larmina cocked an eyebrow at the other cadet.

"Just not hungry, I guess."

"Well, it's mine now," Daniel declared, attempting to thieve her of the fish with his fork

He was stopped in mid-action by Larmina's fork as she warned, "I'm not done with it!"

'Immature! Stupid! Why can't I sit at the other end of the table with the pilots?' Although she had befriended the cadets and formed a decent bond, Larmina grew weary of their boyish ways from time to time. Sneaking off to the lions without permission. Wasting precious time with video games. 'You'll never see me dating either of those two.'

Allura had been questioning her niece about her dating status lately. Larmina was just not one to be courted. She disliked most of the suitors that were sent her way; they were all spoiled, rich brats that never did a thing for themselves. The last time that she was sent a suitor, he had touched her thigh without her permission in the gardens. Unfortunately for the poor boy, the princess punched him square in the jaw, and kicked him to the ground, leaving him there to sulk. Allura had punished her that day for harming the suitor, and possibly damaging relations with an ally planet. Larmina remarked that it wasn't her problem if the boy did not know how to be respectful.

Sure, she was curious about her sexuality, but no one had captured her attention. Certainly, she was more mature than young men her age. Seventeen. Sweet seventeen. 'Ugghh, teenage boys are insects.' With her tough demeanor and tomboyish ways, the cadets thought that she just wasn't interested in guys. Daniel had once joked that she couldn't get a date if she paid. This resulted in a big, black eye.

Older men…Yes, she could see herself with an older man; an older man that she clicked with very well. Looking around the lengthy dinner table, she mentally contemplated the desirability of each male in the Voltron Force.

Hunk was her personal teddy bear. After being introduced to his secret sanctuary, the "Hunkyard," she had found a wonderful surrogate brother. They'd watch games streamed from Earth on the big screens, and even head bang to heavy mental in the Hunkyard. However, the role of surrogate brother had already been plastered on the large man's forehead, and Larmina was fully content with this. He would be fantastic for hiring to beat up an ex-boyfriend. If she had any, that is.

Next to Hunk sat Pidge.

Pidge was a mad genius. His fingers would move over virtual buttons like slick phantoms, not missing a beat in his calculations. He was rather fun to speak to, especially about music. She had never imagined him to be the musical type. Being a fan of Stereolactic, Pidge was seen as a sharp friend to have on her side. His admiration for DJ Prong was a little unusual, however. He seemed to know things that even she did not know, and she was a hardcore fan constantly surfing various fansites for news. A boyfriend? Eh…She didn't feel a spark. If there was no spark, there was no interest, according to Larmina.

Beside the techie was Lance, seated on the right side of the head chair.

Lance was pretty cool, she could not deny that. The guy was the living embodiment of a rebel without a cause, so to speak. That leather jacket of his was more of a uniform than his actual flight suit. A smirk was constantly plastered on his face, a sarcastic remark ready to make an appearance any time, any day. However, Larmina never really looked at him in a romantic manner. He was the one to comfort Allura over the years when Keith was a fugitive in search of the black lion. Keith's only form of communication was encrypted messages, and they were always brief about the status of Black. However, there were periods of time when he would remain MIA without a word. Larmina was not blind; she saw that Allura was not emotionally over him. Lance was the one to pick up the pieces over the five years that Keith was on the run, stopping by when he could without Wade suspecting anything. Larmina was not living with Allura until two years after Keith's disappearance. From what Lance had told her, it was an ugly break between the two of them. She could not help but wonder if Lance had feelings for Allura. It must have been hard, knowing that it was his best friend that Allura had feelings for. 'What a hot mess..'

Speaking of "hot mess," Keith had finally arrived at the dinner table, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish some things off."

"You shouldn't work so hard," Allura commented, worry contorting her lovely features.

"It has to be done," he sighed. "We're close to getting Wade."

"Well, you're lucky you showed up, Keith," said Hunk, working on his third serving of fish and sweet potatoes. "I was close to taking the last filet!"

Larmina did not pay attention to the conversation. The only thing that captured her attention was Keith. The hard-working, never faltering, never distracted Keith Kogane. She was tempted to suggest that he take his meal back to his room so that he could continue his work. That would surely bring an argument with her aunt, however. Instead, the princess sighed.

She didn't even bother returning to her mental evaluation. The cadets were her friends, and nothing more. They couldn't satisfy her need to be a grown woman, nor handle her aggression and independence. Besides, they were afraid of her. Stealing a glance at the commander, she noted how disheveled his black hair was. His bangs kissed his thick eyebrows, deep set blue eyes lost in contemplation. Biting into her lower lip, Larmina looked away, trying to stifle a flush of her cheeks.

He was not an inexperienced boy.

He was not a surrogate brother, either.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted a_ man_.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Hi again. I wanted to post the first chapter along with the prologue, so...tah dah! *sparkle sparkle* Anyway, Larmina is portrayed as a little more mature than she is in the show. Some bits of the episodes will appear now and then, so I guess you can consider this chapter taking place after "The Hunkyard" since she does not know that Pidge is DJ Prong just yet. Hope you enjoy! I know this is an unlikely pairing, but I love a good challenge, haha!

I appreciate your feedback! :)

~Peace. Love. Pink hair dye.


	3. I'm only seventeen

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to SallyOn, KathDMD, wadewells, and Nessielicious for their fantastic reviews! I was a little hesitant when posting this pairing, but you made me feel more comfortable. :) Hope you enjoy._

_~Peave. Love. Pink hair dye. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own VF characters. _

_Note:_ Larmina is 17 going on 18, while Keith is 27 in this fic. I'm just going by their maturity level in the show, so it's not ironclad or anything. As for the others:

Daniel and Vince: 18

Allura: 24

Lance: 27

Pidge: 22

Hunk 26

* * *

_Chapter 2: "I'm only seventeen."_

_**1 Month Later **_

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel like I haven't written in so long. This past month has been insane! Wade is finally captured, and the airing of his trial premieres later today. Much later, since it's about 5 a.m. Why so early?_

_I couldn't sleep. I might as well do something instead of lying here like a corpse. _

_Diary, I know I should focus solely on my training and preparation for piloting a lion, but…I'm so confused! In all honesty, I thought that this was just some stupid crush that I'd get over in a couple of weeks. As far as I'm concerned, I've fallen harder for him. Shit, I don't even want to write his name in fear of grinning like a little girl! But Diary, he is just so…so...I don't know. To see this man in action, take charge with those statuesque features of his. I've learned so much just by watching him. _

_I just wish that I was older so he wouldn't see me as just a cadet, or Aunt Allura's kid niece. Wait, why did I write 'kid'? I'm seventeen years old! I'm eligible to marry on this planet! _

_Who am I kidding? He'd never look at me with desire. Sure, he smiles at my advances in training. He even calls me his "star cadet." Daniel is enraged, of course. He's so butt-hurt over his idol thinking that he's a pest. Boys. They never get it. _

_Just keep it to yourself, Larmina. If fighting beside him is the closest you'll ever get, then so be it. _

_Still, I wonder what it's like to kiss him._

Writing the last sentence, Larmina's eyelids became heavy, the lack of sleep finally enchanting her body into slumber. The precious purple diary was pushed aside, the pen still nestled between the pages. She hummed as the warmth of the bed sheets embraced her body. Pink lips parted as she whispered her little secret into the bed sheets.

"I wonder if his lips are warm, too."

"That trial was intense! I thought I was going to scream at the end," said Daniel, laughing from the goosebumps still creeping along his skin.

"To think, we were there when he was arrested," Vince added, grinning to himself. "Man, what a story we'll tell."

"I want shots of him in prison. Do you think prisoners wear those orange jumpsuits like in the movies?"

"What do you care about what they wear?"

"Probably wants one in his size," Larmina teased. "Orange isn't your color, Danny boy."

"Cadets!"

Hunk had arrived for tune-up class, waving his large hand about.

"Hunk, wasn't that trial killer?" Daniel asked, his violet eyes flickering with excitement.

"Whoa, it wasn't a show, little buddy. Trials are serious stuff, you know?"

Giving the trial a second thought, the large man grinned like a child with a devious secret.

"Ok, it was pretty cool," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Do you think that'll be the last of him?" questioned Larmina, fiddling with a wrench from a nearby toolbox.

"I hope so. He was pretty messed up. Not as funny as Lotor, though. At least that guy gives me a laugh with his hair extensions."

The tune-up class ran smoothly, comments about the day of the arrest shared now and then. Vince's strengthening powers were brought up, the modest cadet shrugging his shoulders with a bashful smile. Larmina's piloting of the blue lion was praised; even Hunk was impressed with her easing into Blue. She openly admitted that piloting Blue was slowly gaining her interest, despite her love for hand-to-hand combat.

"I really didn't do much," she said. "Vince was fantastic. Oh stop blushing, Vince, you know I'm right! But hey, when Keith and Lance seized Wade, I was totally cheering! Keith just slammed Wade down with wit and aggression!"

"Always with the Keith," sighed Daniel, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" she barked, balling up her fists by her sides.

"'_Keith did this, and Keith did that. La la _laaa.'"

"Oh please, like you haven't been his cheerleader since you were introduced to him."

Hunk, being the wise man that he was, chose to not engage in the teenagers' banter.

"Uy, I'm not getting involved."

"I hear ya," Vince agreed in a deadpan voice, typing away on his tech pad. "As long as they don't murder each other, I just stay out of it."

"You're learning fast, kiddo."

"A ball? Just after Wade's trial? Absolutely not!"

The control room became a little heated with a disagreement over a celebration ball for Wade's capture. During the routine check of security systems, Allura had suggested that inviting ally planets to Arus to properly introduce them to the successful Voltron Force would serve in their best interest. Keith disagreed firmly.

"Lotor is still out there. Just because Wade is taken care of doesn't necessarily mean that a ball is in order."

"Keith, because of the focus on revealing who Wade really was, we have not settled proper alliances with other planets. Although Lotor is left over, we still need to build our alliances and strengthen positive perceptions of Voltron. We've been underground for far too long."

"So this is supposed to be accomplished by sipping wine and chatting the night away while Lotor could easily attack?"

"We are tired! The universe is tired. We need to come together as peaceful planets and form bonds after such a terrible thing!"

"That's when he'll strike, when we have our guard down! If you're so hell-bent on forming bonds, then set up a proper meeting via video communications."

Outside of the argument, Pidge was willing to offer his two-cents on the matter. Hunk quickly placed a hand on his shoulder as the smaller man opened his mouth. He shook his head, his lips stretched out in strain.

"Not unless you want your head bitten off, little buddy."

"By which one?" Pidge questioned with a raised eyebrow, alluding to the tension between the pilots.

"Take your pick."

"I think a ball sounds great."

The whole team turned to look at Daniel, who began to regret voicing his opinion.

"Umm…I'll shut up now," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Daniel," Allura said, turning back to Keith. "There are more opinions here than your own."

"You can't be serious," Keith muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Stepping up to the commander, the blonde woman pointed her index finger at him, her voice firm and eyes cold as ice.

"As future queen of Arus, it is my duty to maintain relations. It is not my problem if you disagree because of your obsession with patrol!"

And with that, she rushed out of the control room, leaving with the last word. Keith growled deep in his throat, clearly frustrated with the stubborn woman. To keep the cadets out of the situation, Pidge motioned for them to observe how exactly he tweaks the security systems. Hunk followed in suit, conjuring another virtual screen to break up the workload.

"Not so easy stepping back into the leader role, huh?" a mischievous Lance commented, knowing full well that he was the replacement leader in Keith's absence.

"Lance, don't start," he chided to his second in command.

"Look, I'm not one for the whole glitz and glam of diplomacy, but Allura has a point. She will be queen one day, and you're going to have to respect her decisions whether or not you agree."

"You know Lotor is still out there. With all those people visiting, I fear that he will attack and injure innocent bystanders. It'll not only harm them but harm our relations with the alliances."

"Pidge is tweaking the security systems right now for the up-teenth time. If anything, he'll strengthen its current state, and he'll even add to the shield defenses. Right, Pidge?"

"Already ahead of you," the techie responded, his green eyes still fixated on the virtual screen.

Patting his hand on his old friend's back, Lance smirked with a remark dancing on his sharp tongue.

"All you need is some booze and girls. How's that sound?"

Keith frowned in response.

"Jeez," Lance laughed aloud. "It's been five years, and you act like you've aged fifty!

Thinking to herself, Larmina dreaded the idea of a ball. In the Castle of Lions, she was infamous for ditching her gowns for torn pants, running amuck with halos of dirt decorating her boots. 'Great, I have to wear a fucking corset. Bye bye, lungs.'

_**A week later**_

The ball was about to begin in just a half hour. Larmina was still dawdling in her undergarments, staring into the golden vanity mirror before her. Critiquing the work of the makeup woman that had arrived earlier, she found herself to be made up like a children's doll: red rose lips, pink dusted cheeks, thick black eyelashes. She frowned at the made up young lady that was her reflection.

"Might as well put up my hair in pigtails and draw on freckles."

She heard her bedroom door slide open, finding her aunt standing there in her sleeveless lavender gown, composed of silk with frilled edges. The corset of the gown was a shade darker, silver pinstripes running down vertically. Her golden hair had been pulled back into a bun nestled at the back of her head. Pearl studs complimented her fine features beautifully, soft and delicate. Allura's eyes widened at Larmina not yet in her gown.

"Larmina! The ball's going to begin soon, and you're still in your underwear?"

"I don't want to go, Aunt Allura. I feel so stupid like this."

"_Larmina_…"

Allura walked over to her niece, brushing her loose red hair with her fingers.

"Larmina, you look lovely. I wish you could see that."

"It's not that I think I'm hideous. I just don't like dressing up to gain other people's approval."

"It's not about that. Think of this as a break from training so hard. Meet new people, enjoy your time. This is a way for the planets to be reacquainted with the Voltron Force. We're faceless defenders, but also diplomats."

Smirking, Larmina shook her head at her aunt.

"You _are_ Queen, huh."

Allura smiled as she looked away, contemplating the label.

"Some things are just meant to be, I suppose. I just hope I can balance both that and my duty to the Force."

"You'll find a way, Aunt Allura. Besides, it wouldn't be the same without you in Blue with me."

Affection was not common for Larmina, but her aunt was one of the few people that did witness her softer side. Being orphaned at a tender age, Larmina had no other woman in her life but her aunt. Allura was the only motherly figure available to her, and she had served her well in providing the affection all teenagers needed. Yes, she was persistent in her nagging, but she meant well for the younger lady.

"Now get dressed, alright? I think you'll look beautiful in that light blue gown the seamstress made."

"I will."

The blonde woman left her niece alone to dress, the frilled edges of her gown rustling about. Rubbing some of the blush off of her cheeks, Larmina walked over to the gown lying on her bed.

"It's just you and me now," she said, gazing down at the dress. "I'll be nice to you if you'll be nice to me."

Slipping into the pale blue gown, she sealed the side zipper carefully along her curves. The corset of the gown felt tight around her bosom, the top of her breasts popping out just a bit.

"I can't breathe in this! Ugghh.."

Walking over to the vanity mirror, Larmina saw that the gown actually flattered her figure. She was not as developed as her aunt, but her figure was nonetheless enchanting with her muscular legs and blossoming breasts. Her neck was pale and long, a swan's neck. Her hair was free to roam, the various shades of red gleaming in the light of the setting sun. All that was needed was the pair of diamond stud earrings and the intricately crafted tiara awaiting her on the vanity stand.

Her hands sailed down her hips, admiring the way the corset accentuated the curve of her small waist. Golden thread was woven into the corset in the pattern of vines interconnecting. The bottom half of the gown was made of pale blue satin, the edges dusting the floor. Looking to her reflection once more, Larmina nodded before making her way out.

"Let's get this over with."

One of the princes from a distant planet was shamelessly flirting with Larmina, his arm around her bare shoulders. She could not recall his name, for she did not bother to listen to his melodramatic introduction to her. She swallowed down any threat of bile at the young man's horrendous breath. 'Ok, this ball was a bad idea!'

"My kingdom is rather large and lovely. It would be an honor for you to grace my kingdom with your presence. Not to mention my bedroom chambers.."

"Laying it on thick, huh," Larmina mumbled, looking away.

"I'm sorry? Oh well," he said, leaning into the princess, who desperately tried to relieve herself of his grip. "Tell me about Sky Marshal Wade's arrest. I heard you were involved! You must have a story to tell me."

"Uhh. A story, tell you a story. Hmm…Daniel!"

Her fellow cadet had passed by at the most opportune time. She grinned widely at him, pulling him closer by the sleeve of his cadet's dress uniform.

"Hey, Larmina! Have you met some of these people? I've already gotten contact numbers from a couple of princesses."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Say, the prince here was asking about Wade's arrest. I was about to tell him how vital you were to the arrest. Care to tell him all about your skill?"

It was not difficult to coax the egocentric cadet into entertaining the prince.

"You don't say? Oh, I've got a story for ya."

Daniel pushed his way between the prince and Larmina, beginning his story with a melodramatic, "It was on my shoulders to break down Wade's tyranny." The red haired princess smirked as she quickly made an exit, dusting her shoulders of the prince's sickening touch. 'They think they can just put their hands on me? Even from different planets, guys just fucking suck.'

Larmina made a beeline for the hor d'oeuvres table, seeking out anything that did not contain vegetables. After popping in a miniature cheese keish, her attention was captured by the wide, open double doors of the nearby balcony. Peeking through the open doorway, Larmina noticed a man standing just a few feet ahead, the back of his dress uniform facing her. He was a little hunched over, his elbows leaning on the railing. Short black hair. Tan skin. Thick neck. Her breath stopped short for a second.

"Keith?" she spoke softly, clearing her throat.

The man turned around, revealing a well dressed commander in his black dress uniform. A partial smile greeted the princess.

"Larmina, hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

Her nerves began to settle once she slipped into a familiar friend role. She walked up to the railing, mimicking Keith's position. His light blue eyes were settled on the palace gardens just down below. He seemed a bit distant.

"Just getting some air. To be honest, I'm not the most social person at balls."

"You and I both," Larmina said with a roll of her eyes.

Her thin eyebrows rose once she realized that he may have come to the balcony to be alone.

"Oh, did you want to be alone? I don't want to intru-"

"Don't worry," Keith interrupted her, looking to her with a tired smile tugging at his lips. "I don't mind your company."

The princess was thankful for the shadow of the night skies concealing her blush. Thumbing the diamond stud of her earring, Larmina continued the conversation.

"If it were up to me, I would ditch this ball and head out to the city."

"That actually sounds like a decent idea. I'd much rather work on getting Lotor out of the way. Wade is down, and now we just need one more threat eliminated. I just don't feel right about taking a break when something else could easily occur. I'm used to _fighting_.."

"I understand how you feel. We- I mean, the Voltron Force has been through enough with Wade wreaking havoc. Stress can't disappear just like that. Besides, you're good at what you do."

Keith chuckled lightly, returning his gaze to the gardens.

"What's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing. I'm ranting to a cadet of all people about my hang-ups."

"Hey, I'm more than a cadet," said the proud princess, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're right, I apologize," smirked the commander.

For the first time tonight, Larmina drank in the full sight of the man beside her. His black dress uniform fit him so nicely. Various badges adorned one side of the chest, golden trim decorating the broad shoulders. The same trim framed the edges of the sleeves, and lined down the sides of the dress pants. He looked like a true soldier, except for his disheveled black hair. Even in its short length, it still managed to contort into wild directions. As proper as he was, Larmina adored the fact that he never really fussed over his appearance. 'Too focused to even care.'

"You know, you look nice tonight," Keith said.

"R-really?" the princess stuttered, tucking a red lock of hair behind her ear. "I thought it was too much. My aunt sent for a tailor and a makeup woman to dress me. I feel like a children's doll! Even as a child, I hated wearing dresses."

"It's not too much at all. I know you aren't a fan of dresses, but I must tell you that you look lovely in them."

Larmina turned her head away to conceal her reddened face.

"Larmina, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"N-n-no, I'm not embarrassed," she stuttered, failing miserably at acting nonchalant. "It's just that…I've been told that before, and I haven't taken it seriously. At least, not until you said it. You actually mean it, you know? Not coaxing me because of my status."

The pair exchanged warm smiles. Unless it was her imagination, Larmina noticed that Keith's eyes twinkled as he gazed at her. She did look astonishing in her pale blue gown, her red hair loose and waved down her back. The corset of the gown had outlined her figure scrumptiously. Though she was smaller in stature than her aunt, the princess did have quite the figure. Her waist was small, and her bosom was petite yet full. Keith broke the locked gaze, clearing his throat.

"You don't have to stay out here on account of me. You're young, you should enjoy the night."

"I'm not missing much, trust me. Maybe you should come back in, though. If you stay out here, you're bound to get some kind of lecture on 'being too antisocial.' I've had plenty of those."

"Indeed you have," said a woman at the doorway.

Larmina turned around, surprised by the third party. However, Keith was trained to deal with unexpected events, reluctantly turning around without a jolt. There stood an aggravated Allura, her sharpened dagger of a stare directed at Keith.

"Larmina, get back inside and entertain the guests. I have to speak to the commander privately."

"Allura, come on. We were just tal-"

"Now, Larmina," Allura demanded, her voice firm.

Larmina looked to Keith, his features tense. He looked down to her and nodded his head, silently communicating to allow him to handle this situation. Her eyes drew to the stone floor, eyebrows knit in frustration. She did not bother to look at her aunt. Passing by Allura, the princess could even feel the tension emitting from the woman's body. Once she was out of their sight, Larmina settled herself against one of the open doors.

"Keith," said Allura, trying to control her aggravation. "Keith, look at me."

"Allura, what is it?" he responded in a deep tone.

"You have been out of sight for most of the event. People are asking for you, and here you are hiding."

"I'm not hiding. I'm simply not participating."

"Call it what you will, but you are being rude."

"Allura, I didn't want this ball in the first place. I made that very clear. I've extended my greetings and was cordial to the right people. My business is done."

"Is it such a burden to just socialize with alliances? We are here to celebrate the defeat of a power-hungry man and to bond together."

"He isn't the last, which is why we should still be on guard for Lotor."

"Our security systems are up. The Force hasn't had any break whatsoever since we reunited. What is the big problem here? You are so obsessed with your role that you are-"

"That I'm what, Allura? What? Protecting Arus? The galaxy? Fighting off whatever threat comes our way? It's part of our duty."

"As important as our duties are, we are also human beings! I don't understand you anymore! You've been treating me like an official rather than Allura, the same woman you knew years ago."

"But you've changed. We've all changed."

"At least I'm not so aloof with my team members, and hammering down the workload when we should be celebrating what has been accomplished here!"

"You were against the confrontation with Wade, _remember_?"

"I stood by my decisions, and do not regret it. Yes, Voltron is changing, but that doesn't translate into endless obsessions that become personal. You obsess over everything! If it's not Wade, it's Lotor. If it's not Lotor, it's another threat we have yet to encounter. What the hell has happened to you? Have you forgotten everything?"

No response.

Larmina wrung her hands together, desperate for a conclusion. Anything. Finally, Keith answered to Allura's persistent questioning.

"I'm not the same person I was years ago. I've been running for five years. Stop expecting me to be a past version of myself for you. I can't just pick up where things were left off so easily. Things change.."

Now felt like the appropriate time to leave the balcony doors. Once she distanced herself enough from the balcony entrance, Larmina saw her aunt rush back into the ballroom, her eyebrows knit. Her deep blue eyes were glazed over with what could possibly be tears.

This was going to be an eventful night.

The ball should be ending quite soon. Not too long ago, Larmina decided to ditch the ball in favor of removing the constricting gown. On entering her bedroom, she tackled the side zipper, unsuccessful in budging the wretched thing. She cursed the zipper until it gave way, relieving her. Kicking the gown to the side, the princess darted for her dresser, seeking out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. After scrubbing away whatever makeup remained on her face, she slipped on a pair of socks. As silent as rabbit's feet, Larmina dashed out of her bedroom, the sliding door closing automatically. Darting from shadow to shadow, she avoided any encounter with guards as she made her way to the castle kitchen. In the kitchen was a large pantry filled with imported goods. Among the goods were treasured bottles of red wine, aged beautifully. Having not seen Keith as she left the ballroom, she figured that he had turned in. She did not wish to pester him with questions such as, "Are you ok?" "You want to talk?" "Are you upset?" Maybe a little wine would ease his tension. She certainly knew that, on her most stressful of days, sneaking off to sip wine in the pantry was just the right remedy (not that she would tell anybody of her rememdies).

She finally arrived at the door to Keith's bedroom. Gently pressing her ear against the metal door, she listened for any movement. Was he even in there? Pressing the chime button, she quietly called his name.

"Keith?"

No response. However, she did hear a rustle of papers. 'Gotcha..'

"It's me, Larmina. Open up."

A minute passed before the door slid open. There stood the commander, his face drawn. He wore a white undershirt with the dress pants that he did not bother to remove.

"Larmina, it's late."

"I brought medicine," she said with a wicked grin, presenting the wine bottle.

"Where did you get tha-..Wait, are you even of drinking age?"

Larmina sighed heavily, making her way past Keith into his bedroom.

"Drop the gallantry act. I've been sipping this since I was fourteen."

The lamp atop his desk was on, the tech pad alight with a dim glow. Seating herself in his desk chair, Larmina popped the already loosened cork of the wine bottle. Scratching his head at the sight before him, Keith made his way to the desk.

"I figured, after that little tiff, you needed something to relax."

Smirking, Keith had grabbed a nearby bottle of liquid gold. He picked it up, and tipped it in Larmina's direction.

"You must have heard my thoughts," he mused, sipping the liquid.

"What is that?"

"Whiskey, imported from Earth. 'Jack Daniel's.'"

"Can I try?"

"Ooohh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"How old are you again? Although this is a different planet, I will not provide you with alcohol."

The princess teased the ever so stern Keith.

"I'm only seventeen. What do I know?" she mocked the high-pitched tone of a silly school girl, only to roll her eyes soon after. "Have you ever considered age just being a number? As a princess, I've been trained to act like a proper adult all my life. Trust me, up here," she pointed to her head, "I'm forty. And, judging by your behavior, you're just as stuffy as old man Coran."

Keith was rendered speechless. It was amusing to watch him try to muster something to say to the outspoken princess. He would frown, his thick eyebrows furrowing. In defeat, he groaned, offering the whiskey bottle to Larmina.

"Just a _sip_," he warned. "I'm too drunk to argue with anyone else tonight."

Accepting the whiskey, Larmina stood up from the chair, sitting atop the desk instead so that he could sit down. Keith returned to his desk chair, vigilant of how much whiskey Larmina drank. She offered the bottle back, her face scrunching from the burning liquid as it sailed down her throat.

"So, am I a stuffy old man now?" he teased, finding at least some humor in her comments.

"Nope. You have been downgraded to stuffy man."

"Gee, thanks."

The twosome clinked bottles before drinking. The silence was comforting; neither one felt pressured to speak. Slightly buzzed from the whiskey, Keith would try to write on his tech pad legibly, while Larmina would study the bountiful bookcase behind him, kicking her feet back and forth. Several sips of wine later, Larmina decided to initiate conversation.

"For the record, I don't blame you for being against the ball. I can't stand lying through my teeth just to gain approval."

Taking a long swig of whiskey, Keith sighed as the liquid burned beautifully down his throat.

"It's not just about lying through your teeth. In war, it's useful to have allies to strengthen your defenses. I just don't feel right about social gatherings when we could be working on eliminating another threat. That is the most efficient thing called for."

"Some would say that you work too much," said the princess, playing devil's advocate.

"Maybe it is what I know how to do. I can't get into specifics, but I was a fugitive for five years, looking for the black lion. On the run, you realize that you are not the same person as you were before. I've been confused about what exactly I want in life."

Another swig, he savored the taste of whiskey as his blue eyes were drawn to the ceiling in contemplation.

"However, the one thing I do remember best is my work."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I wasn't insulting you. You're amazing at what you do. Why not just let you do it? You're like me: you just don't socialize on command."

"You could say it that way," he said with a partial smile.

"Every day," she continued, tracing the wine bottle's opening with her index finger, "people expect things of you. But, you know what, you can't please everyone. This is your life."

"Speaking from experience, cadet?"

"You could say it that way."

"Now what made you so wise?"

"Being on my own most of the time. I used to sneak out a lot at night, experimenting with the outside world in the city. Don't say anything about that, because Coran and my aunt will hunt me down. I just don't work well with limits and expectations that I don't agree with."

"You have to be careful. As big as the universe is, you have to figure yourself out first. Conquer your world before you conquer the outside world."

She laughs with a closed mouth, nursing the red wine generously.

"I wish you were my only advisor," Larmina admitted, avoiding his eyes. "You're strict, but you kind of understand what I'm saying."

A full smile graced Keith's lips, something that the princess was not accustomed to seeing. Her senses had gradually been loosening the reigns, her vision pleasantly blurred and her face feeling hot. She wondered if Keith was getting to the point of being a total drunk. He didn't show it very much, although he did gaze absentmindedly at the whiskey now and then. She began to muse over his charming, rare smile.

"I didn't know you could smile so much. You should drink more often."

"What do you mean? I smile now and then," Keith defended, liquid gold whiskey enchanting a laid back version of himself.

Larmina laughed aloud, shaking her head.

"Yeah, this is how you smile."

Just after she spoke, she imitated the commander's classic furrowed brows with an exaggerated frown on her sweet face. Keith tried to deliver a retort, but instead found himself chuckling. His fingers danced over the cool whiskey bottle, his eyes following the motion.

"Am I that bad?" he asked innocently.

"Kind of, but not 'bad.' I'm just teasing. Actually," she paused in her speech, fumbling with the hem of her pajama shorts, "I kind of envy you."

He turned to face her with a perplexed expression, his fingers still on the bottle. Larmina figured that she should continue after saying such a bold statement.

"You seem to have everything together out there."

"It's not as simple as you may think it is. I worry a lot."

"That's not hard to see."

"Being part of the Voltron Force is both a gift and a burden. There are so many responsibilities with the power you are given. You can't take it lightly."

"I don't care about the power. I care about how you handle it. I think you have me confused with Daniel."

"True. I don't have the urge to smack you as I do with him."

Larmina laughed at a conjured image of the cadet serving as a human punching bag. He would be a nice addition to the workout room! Holding her sides, she could not seem to stop laughing, her body wriggling atop the desk. Keith joined in the contagious laughter, not so sure why Larmina was losing herself in a fit of giggles. No matter; it felt nice to just laugh.

As the fit began to quiet down, the princess experienced warmth in her bosom and stomach. The way Keith's eyes crinkled with laughter. The way his upper lip curled as he smiled, his white teeth showcased. She thought that he was so adorable in this moment, just enjoying himself instead of fussing over memos and such. Invisible strings seemed to enchant her body to move closer to the commander, risking a fall as she leaned over. Keith was not sure what she was doing, but, as she began to slip from her seat atop the desk, he grasped her waist in order to steady her.

Nose bumped nose.

She thieved a kiss from him, her cheeks flushing red.

She expected him to scold her, to tell her that she was being highly inappropriate with her superior. His pupils were dilated, and his breath was still. Deadly moments of silence struck anxiety in her heart, only to simmer when he touched her.

Her eyelids lowered sensually as his calloused fingertips grazed over her cheek. He didn't know if it was the whiskey or the eerie glow of the lamp light dancing on her porcelain skin that drew him to her. Her lips were full, parted for shallow breath, but Keith found himself easing into a kiss, tasting the delicious nectar of wine on her breath. She shivered slightly as the kiss deepened, his fingers trailing from her cheek to her red hair, nails sailing over her scalp. The sensation sent electricity down her spine, her eyes rolling back. A whimper escaped her as his tongue lined her lower lip. Ever the eager girl, Larmina threw her arms around his thick neck, opening her mouth to swallow him whole.

'So his lips _are_ warm..'


	4. For a Moment, the World Turns Its Back

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello! Sorry this update is a little later than usual, but I've been handling some job opportunities (just graduated, really need it!). I will write when I can, and I hope you are still interested! This chapter is pretty much smut. :P I'm fiddling with new ideas for this fic. Some of the VF episodes have really inspired me, and I might even re-write an episode to fit this story. _

_Thanks again for your kind words! This section on is by far the most supportive and helpful!_

_~Peace. Love. Not so much pink hair dye (going blonde!)._

_P.S.: Don't be fooled by the ending of this chapter. Have to make it realistic. _

* * *

_Chapter 3: For a Moment, The World Turns its Back_

"_You have some pretty impressive moves, cadet."_ –_**Keith Kogane to Larmina**__, _ep.3 "Defenders of the Universe"

Lust thieved her of control as she settled down onto his lap, muscular legs straddling his waist. Keith pulled her into his taut body, forcing his lips onto her own. He could feel her inexperienced fingers eagerly grabbing for the hem of his undershirt. Smirking against her lips, he pulled away from her to remove the undershirt. Her eyes widened as they imbibed every defined line of his chest and stomach. She had seen the cadets shirtless before, but they looked _nothing_ like this: so built, defined, and broad, only to narrow at the waist with lean lines guiding her to his carnal treasure. Discarding the undershirt, he dove into the crook of her neck, suckling on her pale skin.

Another whimper.

Another sigh.

Oh, it was torture for the commander to refrain from taking her. His brain was clouded with ecstasy, the intoxicating buzz of hot whiskey enchanting his senses. Larmina raked her fingers through his jet black hair, breathing heavily into his ear.

"Aaahhh…K-Keith.."

The next thing she uttered surprised him as he kissed a trail down her throat.

"_Please_," Larmina begged, running her little hands down his abs.

Her fingers made their way down to his belt, fumbling with the silver buckle. Keith pulled away, breathless from the heated moment.

"Laarrmina," he slurred her name, his blue eyes glazed over. "No, we…we can't. It's not right."

"Keith, please," she whispered, her fingers curling over the pants and into his black briefs.

He turned his head away, his large hands still resting on her waist. Unrelieved of the sexual tension, Larmina darted off of his lap, standing her full height before him. Biting into her lower lip, she pulled her night shirt above her head, relinquishing her pale breasts from the confining material. Keith gulped at the sight of her erect pink nipples. He could feel his manhood hardening as she wiggled out of her shorts. There she stood, naked in all her glory, a hand innocently placed on her lower stomach. Larmina offered herself to him, silently begging to be devoured by his lips, and his alone.

He was drunk! He couldn't take advantage of her. However, the way her eyes pleaded for him to take her, her lips full and flushed. Her thighs clenched together, signifying her growing tension. As if to test her reaction, he curled a hand around her waist, savoring the curve generously. Sighing sweetly, Larmina took his hand, and brought it up to her breast. He thumbed her nipple, hardening it further. She bit back a whimper, feeling herself become wet. Keith licked his lips, loving every little noise she made. Bringing her closer to his seated form, he captured her nipple between his lips, gently nipping.

"Ooohh..Oh my.." she breathed out.

Flicking his tongue along her nipple, he used his unoccupied hand to massage her other breast. Her hands combed their way through his thick hair, pulling his head closer. Having had enough of the torture, Larmina tore him away from her breasts, thrusting herself onto his lap. She attacked his lips with her own, her red hair curtaining his face. Strong arms encircled her waist as he lifted her up with him, taking her to the bed. He lay her naked body down gently, admiring the red-haired beauty before him. The way she looked up at him with those lust-filled, hooded blue eyes. So eager, so _hungry_..

Her hands reached out for his belt as she sat up. She fumbled with the belt buckle, tugging the dress pants down. He assisted her in removing both his pants and his black briefs, his firm manhood saluting the ceiling. He climbed over her in the darkness, parting her full thighs. Savoring a wet kiss, he brought his manhood to her opening, the tip teasing her moist slit. A harsh breath escaped his lips as relished the feel of how wet she was for him.

"You sure?" he whispered, looking to her for permission.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed, nipping at his jaw.

"I don't want to hurt y-"

"Shhh."

She pulled his lips down onto hers, her thighs clutching his hips. Taking her word to heart, he eased himself into her, groaning at the tightness of her walls. She bit back any pain she experienced, knowing it would be over soon. 'Breathe..' she chanted in her mind. Little by little, he inched deeper into her. To her relief, Larmina whimpered as the pain subsided. She was amazed at how much his manhood had filled her up inside. She felt so whole. After a few slow pumps, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Keith groaned aloud, thrusting into her. She cried out as he hit a sweet spot hard, over…and over..and-

"Aahh!" she cried, her nails clawing at his tan back. "Oh my…Oohh."

The princess fell in love for a night, crying out Keith's name with insatiable bliss.

Golden light danced upon a pale face, gently awakening its owner from a deep sleep. She groaned, her head feeling too heavy to lift. Lying on her side, she rubbed her dry eyes, groaning once more as she attempted to sit up. Easing her movements, she felt soreness in her pelvis. Hissing gently, Larmina sat still, adjusting her vision on her surroundings. On closer inspection, she noticed that she was not in her bedroom.

"Mmm?" she hummed, her eyes drifting to the other side where another body lay.

It took a minute for her to realize, but Larmina eventually recollected the night's events, her eyes alarmingly wide.

"Oh sh-!"

She ceased her fit, for Keith was still asleep, lying flat on his back. To freak out, or not to freak out? 'I am soo dead! Did we really..? That was real?' Desperately trying to regain her breath, Larmina looked to Keith. She thanked the gods that he was still deep in slumber. Her shock began to waver as she imbibed the sight of the sleeping commander. His lips were parted, shallow breath escaping in heated gusts. She smiled to herself. He appeared so relaxed. Hesitantly, she reached out her fingers to his brow, pushing away a lock of black hair. 'I guess I can enjoy this while I still can,' she concluded slyly.

Her fingertips traced down over his temples, and down his defined cheekbones, sailing over to his lips. She traced over the bottom lip ever so slowly, loving the feel of the tender skin. Over his chin and down his throat, Larmina traced over his collarbone, forming swirling patterns over his pecks. A diagonal scar across his chest had caught her eye. She placed an unoccupied hand over her heart at the sight. Tracing over the scar with her index finger, the princess wondered what exactly this man had been through over the years. 'No wonder he is so quiet.'

She found herself lingering at his abs, the deep set lines so delicious she could just run her tongue over them. Instead, she resorted to continuing her trail over his navel, following the path of thin hair that led to his groin. To her dismay, the bed sheets had concealed his manhood. 'No, I couldn't. He'd wake up. But, it wouldn't hurt if I just _look_.'

Carefully peeling back the sheets, she came to be acquainted with his hard erection. Her eyes widened with curiosity. A little intimidated, but, nonetheless, she was intrigued by the size of his manhood. 'Is this what the boys called 'morning hard-on'? I can't imagine waking up to something bulging between my legs. I guess that's why I'm a lady.' Larmina smirked at her thoughts as her finger glided over his stiff manhood. She traced over a thin vein on the underside of his shaft, increasing pressure as she lowered her touch. This evoked a throaty hum from Keith. Larmina's eyes darted to his face, frozen in position in fear that he had awakened.

Nope. Eyes still closed.

Sighing with relief, she bit into her lower lip, continuing to play with him. She curled her fingers around the base, gently pulling up to the tip. Another hum from his sweet lips, this time louder. Excitement tugged at her heart strings as she slid her grip back down…then up…then down…

"Mmmm," Keith sighed in his sleep, turning his head to the side.

Feeling wet at listening to him moan, Larmina increased the speed of her pumping, pre-ejaculation beginning to seep at the tip. Looking to his face, she could see that his brows were knit, upper lip curling. To know that she was the reason for his moaning made the princess wet with thrill. Before his juices burst over her hand, Keith's eyelids fluttered open, his lips parted in a moan. He turned his head to face the source of his morning delight.

At the sight of Lady Larmina handling his manhood, perfectly nude and flushed, the commander cursed aloud, his blue eyes shot open.

"Lar-larmina? What the-?"

Larmina squealed with an "eep!" and released her grip, embracing her bare breasts. Keith jumped out of bed, perspiring at the temples.

"Wh-what is this? Why are you in my bed?"

"Umm…Keith, we…You know…Remember?"

"Remember? Remember wha-"

Recollections of the heated night crashed like tidal waves. Her red hair spilling over her round face. Her curves glistening with sweat. Her screams for him. He slept with Larmina.

"Oh no. Oh God, no," he mumbled, beginning to pace his bedroom.

"Will you calm down?"

"Calm down? Larmina, I shouldn't have done that to you! Do you even know how old I am?"

'Old enough for me,' she thought, choosing not to speak this truth.

"Yes, and I'm fine with it. I'm of legal age on this planet, and I consented to you, thank you very much."

"Did we even use protection?"

"Well.."

"Don't tell me this. This is why I need to stop drinking."

"What do you mean by 'stop'? What's wrong with-"

"Don't change the subject," he said curtly.

Keith continued on with his melodrama while Larmina was still distracted by his bopping manhood as he paced.

"..I could've hurt you. You don't know how personal sex is. Are you even listening?"

Keith stopped pacing, facing Larmina in the buff. She smirked, her eyes directed at his...well, one can assume what she stared at. Realizing this, the commander snatched a pillow, and held it over his groin.

"Keith, just be quiet for a sec, ok?"

"Be quiet?" he reiterated. "You're telling me to-"

"Shush!"

He was silenced. Larmina cleared her throat, pulling the sheets up over her body.

"I'm given birth control shots every few months. Because I am of age, my aunt and Coran figured that I should be safe. Not that I sleep around, but you know how paranoid they are over me being of age."

Keith nodded, slowly sitting down on the bed. His profile was illuminated by the gold of the morning sun as he sat there, trying to regain control over his stress. Looking into her crystalline eyes, he spoke in a firm voice.

"If I hurt you, I am utterly, completely sorry. This was inappropriate of me, and-"

"You didn't hurt me."

Keith cocked an eyebrow.

"Wasn't this your first..?"

"Technically, yes."

"What do you mean by 'technically'?"

Larmina sighed, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Well…A couple of years ago, I had an accident while training in martial arts. What some people don't know is that ladies that physically train hard can tear their hymen. I screwed up a landing from a kick, and I…I didn't exactly land very well. I felt this scorching pain in my-"

"I think I underst-"

"..there was a _lot _of blood."

"_Larmina_," Keith interrupted once more, placing a hand on her arm.

Noticing his action, he pulled his hand away. Larmina was perturbed by this. 'You sleep with me, and now you're afraid to even _touch_ me? What the hell!' Keith stood up, discarding the pillow in exchange for his forgotten black briefs lying on the floor. Slipping the briefs on, he then retrieved his voltcom from his nightstand. With a press of a button, his black flight suit appeared in blue electric shocks. Raking his fingers through his hair, he sighed with a tense look on his face.

"Larmina, this wasn't right. I drank last night, and should not have let you do the same. What happened…I don't feel right about it. You're young, and I should have been more responsible. I'm sorry. This is between us."

Her eyes faded with embarrassment and anger. She looked away from him as she climbed out of bed, retrieving her clothing near the desk.

"If this was between us, then why are you so eager to push me away?"

"Larmina, it's not about pushing you away. You're young! For me to just take advantage-"

"You did not take advantage of me! You know what, I liked what we did. I think you liked it too, but are too afraid to even admit it. Don't let my age fool you. I'm a woman, and I make my own decisions, so save your apologies."

Whipping on her pajama top and shorts, the princess stormed her way out of Keith's bedroom, not bothering to look at him. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought, biting back the urge to cry.

"Whatever," she mumbled, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand.

The commander stood in the middle of room, sighing in frustration as he rubbed his temples.

The silence was deadly to her ears. When spoken to by the other cadets later that day, the princess could have sworn that she had gone deaf. Despite the fact that last night was a secret, she could not help but feel as if the truth was written all over her lovely pale face.

No matter. Larmina was emotionally disconnected from her friends, still trying to fathom last night's event. Seated comfortably in a red leather armchair in the recreation room, she had embraced her knees close to her bosom, watching Daniel animatedly recount his night at the ball. Vince, as per usual, politely listened, nodding now and then. Her eyes were drawn away into the distance, staring at nothing in particular. Could they see through her? Could they sense that something had happened?

Someone had grasped her shoulder, shaking her out of her stupor. It was Daniel. His lips moved, but she could not seem to pay attention to his words until he spoke her name.

"Larmina! Jeez, what knocked you out?" the young man laughed, patting her shoulder. "You must have had some night at the ball, huh."

Daniel knew so little. The princess forced a sardonic smile in his direction, lacing her fingers together.

"You could say that."

"Oh, no details?" questioned Vince with a playful smile.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Knock, knock," came Lance's voice at the doorway, strolling in with a tired expression on his face.

"Look who decides to wake up at two 'o clock in the afternoon," humored Daniel, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't get ideas, little man. Besides, what I do is my business and much too mature for your child ears."

"I'm not a child! I know things," the dark haired cadet argued with crossed his arms.

Easing into a plush armchair, directly opposite of Larmina, Lance sighed deeply as he sought out the television remote with his hooded eyes.

"Any classes today, dare I ask?" Vince questioned, handing him the remote.

"If I'm too tired to be my charming self, then I say there is no class," answered the tired man, turning on the flat screen.

The cadets high-fived each other, save Larmina, who merely sat there as various channels flashed on the television screen. On hearing some footsteps echo in the hallway, Lance turned his head to seek out the source. Seeing a lean mass of black and tan, the man grinned as he called out to his best friend.

"Hey, Keith! Don't tell me you're working!"

Larmina felt her stomach writhe at the mention of his name. Automatically, her head turned to the doorway to find the commander standing there, his eyes focused on Lance, and Lance alone.

"I have business to attend to," Keith answered, his expression stoic. "We've had our nice break, so it's time to get back into the routine."

"Aw, c'mon. It's the morning after, you know? Aren't you even a little hung over?"

The commander did not answer.

"Heads up," Daniel interrupted, turning his body around to face Keith with wide violet eyes. "Lance says that we have no class, so I'm hoping you're backing out too? Eh?"

His gaze didn't shift to Daniel. 'That's because he's the nearest person to me,' the princess thought, her head turning to the side to dismiss his presence. She could not help but feel a sting of chill pierce her chest.

"Considering that the Force is still 'recovering' from last night, I'll have to cancel class as well. If you'll excuse me.."

Keith swiftly left the doorway, leaving the small group to ponder over how aloof he seemed.

"You're too kind, Robocop," Lance remarked sarcastically, smirking at how similar his best friend's face resembled that of the fictional robotic cop. "Hey Larmina, why so quiet?"

"Mm?" she hummed, her eyes focused on the screen.

The man chuckled, figuring that the young lady was recovering from a little bender last night.

"I see that you're quiet when hung over. It's all good. I won't tell Allura."

Larmina forced a smile in his direction, only to return to watching a live stream of a football game. 'Just like I won't tell you that I slept with your best friend last night,' she thought, readjusting her ponytail.

_**Later That Night**_

_Dear Diary, _

_I slept with him._

_I slept with him, and he was my first. _

_I hate the way it ended. He stepped right back into his noble role and gave me a lecture on how "it's not appropriate to do such things." Uh, yeah, you say that right after you have sex with me. He confuses me. He was drunk, but his movements weren't sloppy at all. He spoke coherently, and knew exactly who it was that he touched. If he thought what we did was wrong, then why did he do it? _

_He didn't dare look me in the eye today. It was as if one look at me could reveal last night. I exist; deal with it!_

_I knew why. I knew his secret. If it didn't bother him, then he'd be able to speak to me like nothing happened. _

_Whatever. It was one night. Just leave it alone. _

Larmina paused for a moment, nibbling on the cap of the pen. Her eyelids hooded in a morbid expression as cold realization washed over her body.

_Maybe nothing is supposed to happen after that. Maybe I'm just dreaming. _


	5. Me and My Poison Girl

**_Author's Note: _**_Just wanted to update real quick! I was going to update a few days ago, but I wanted to sit with Keith's section for a while (it's at the end of this chapter). I didn't want to just write and hope it sounded ok. As I said in the last note, I'll write as much as I can. I feel really bad for not updating more frequently, but I just got a new job and am hoping to do my best. _

_Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I love chatting with you via PM, and it makes me smile to see people having a good time with this. I'll write back to you later tonight or tomorrow. Promise. ;D_

_~Take care_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics provided below, nor do I own Voltron Force characters._

_P.S.: More smut in the next chapter. ;P_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Me and My Poison Girl_

_"I did it all just for her_  
_I did it all just for her_  
_And love's heart is death_  
_For me and my poison girl"_

-"_Poison Girl"_ by **HIM**

"I'm not going to warn you of attacks. Fight just as we practiced!"

Today's lion simulator session felt more intense than usual. Vince and Larmina were left without Daniel, who was suspended for sneaking out with Black. The sly cadet was sent off to radar duty and library work for the next few days as punishment. To her surprise, Larmina had wished Daniel was present so that she did not have to take Keith's authoritative temperament in class.

"This is insane!" she shouted from her mechanical pod, taking a hit from the commander's fierce slash attack. "This is a simulator, remember?"

"If this was a real battle, your lion would be damaged by now," he spoke firmly. "Now get back into gear, cadet!"

Despite the virtual contraptions separating them, there was enough friction between the commander and the princess to set the machines on fire. Licking her upper lip, Larmina thrust the controls to the side, battling a virtual reptilian robeast controlled by Keith. She was able to dodge another slash attack, jumping into the air and over the robeast's head. Swiftly landing her virtual lion, she attempted to claw at the robeast's back only to be slapped with its spiked green tail.

"This is not a solo mission, princess. Engage with your teammate to ensure victory."

"I'm doing my best, _commander_," she spoke through ground teeth, squeezing the controls tightly.

"Larmina, I'll get him from the side while you jump in on him, ok?" Vince interjected, hoping to settle the tension.

"I'm down with that. Let's go!"

Vince's virtual lion dashed to the robeast's right side just as it was about to attack him. On cue, Larmina tackled the monstrous retile, assisting Vince in pinning it down to the ground.

"Quick, now what?" Larmina questioned desperately.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Vince. "I wasn't even sure if that'd work."

Rumbling beneath the lions' metal paws, the reptilian robeast erupted with a war cry, shoving the lions into the air.

"Always devise a plan all the way through, princess," the commander's deep voice rang from Larmina's headset. "There will not always be time to converse in battle."

"How are we supposed to figure it out? We don't even know what this thing's weakness is!" the princess challenged.

"You keep trying. Analyze the enemy's attacks and go from there."

"Attack and analyze simultaneously? I'm trying to stay alive!"

"This is how it goes, cadet."

"I have a name, you know!"

"Focus on the task at hand!"

Keith executed the robeast's next attack while Larmina was still arguing with him. Vince tackled her lion, forcing them both out of the way.

"What is your deal?" Larmina shouted in her headset.

"Class is still in session. Dismiss your distractions-"

"No, you know what.."

Carelessly tossing her headset to the side, the princess popped open the mechanical pod, leaping out with a snarl plastered on her pretty face. She came to be reacquainted with Keith's narrowing eyes, his arms crossed before his chest as he stood before the holographic screen.

"I'm done," she announced to him, stomping her way out of the control room.

"You are done when I _say_ you're done."

"I beg to differ."

She could sense his ice cold gaze pierce the back of her head, but she silently dared him to say anything more. Ever since that night they shared two weeks ago, Keith had been tougher on Larmina in class, as if he was completely disengaged from her. He didn't compliment her as much; only criticized, keeping her on her toes. Not that she wished for favored treatment, but patience would be nice. She felt antagonized, and she despised receiving orders like a dog. He instructed with a firm hand, but not as cold as he currently was, seeking her out on her mistakes.

Opening the mechanical pod, Vince shot the commander a concerned look.

"I'll go talk to her," he said, leaping out of the pod.

"Don't take too long," Keith said, easing the frustration out of his voice.

Storming her way down the hall, her fists balled tightly at her sides. The tension between her furrowed eyebrows stiffened when Vince's voice could be heard.

"Larmina, wait!"

"Back off, Vince. I'm not in the mood," Larmina spoke in a deep tone, ready to snarl at whoever stood in her way.

"Larmina, c'mon," the young man tried again, jogging to catch up to her.

Larmina said not a word, focusing her gaze straight ahead. Vince sensed her anger, observing the frowning pink lips and blue fire in her eyes. He could feel tension in his hands and chest, which he assumed was where she withheld her anger. Always the empathy, the young man tried to speak to her about what he suspected was the culprit of those tears crowning at the corner of her eye.

"He didn't mean it. He has to be hard on us."

"Oh, he was fine with you. It's me that he has to criticize."

"It's not personal. This is training. You know he's proud of your advancements. He's just making sure that it doesn't go to your head."

The princess finally looked to her friend, cocking an eyebrow at the last comment.

"I didn't mean that it would!" Vince defended himself, waving his hands about. "He's a graduate of the GG. Of course he has to be tough on you."

Larmina unwound her fists, allowing her red fingers to regain blood flow. A part of her wanted to tell her friend about what happened that night of the ball. 'No, he wouldn't understand,' she figured. 'He'd judge me. But I wish I could just..'

"I know. You're right, Vince. You're always frickin' right."

Vince smirked, enjoying the return of her sharp attitude.

"Are you going to ok?"

"Oh, a wallflower like me? Gee, I hope so."

"Don't be sassing me."

The pair laughed, reaching the bedroom quarters section of the halls.

"I'll see you later, Vince," said Larmina, partially smiling as she waved.

"Of course, Larmina. Later."

Watching her disappear into the halls, the young man rubbed his arm. Her red ponytail swooshed with each movement, dancing like a halo of fire around her head. He sighed, dismissing any pleasant thoughts concerning her.

"Huh! Huh! _Hyahh_!"

Vince's talk did not help completely. Although her mind was tame, her body was a ticking bomb waiting to dropkick anything in sight. The best place the princess knew where to set anger free was the workout room. Now if only the punching bag had a face on it..

"Hyah!" she cried out in a roundhouse kick.

Hopping in a boxer's stance, Larmina shot her right fist at the bag three times before switching position to shoot with the left fist. Sweat beads mingled all over her skin. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she fixed her blue sports bra.

"'Do this better, do that better,'" she grumbled under breath. "'Larmina, you're not doing it properly.' Oohh, I could strangle him!"

The digital clock on the wall in the corner of her eye had captured her attention. Four-thirty in the afternoon. Popping a crick in her neck, Larmina narrowed her eyes in thought. 'You know what, I'll do just that.' Using her teeth, she loosened the tie on one boxing glove, wriggling her hand to be free of it. Once both gloves were removed, she tossed them aside in the properly labeled bin.

"If you're lucky, I won't find you."

"We need to talk."

Flipping through various council memos from Coran on the tech pad, Keith did not shift his light blue gaze to the fuming girl. She stood before him as he sat at his desk. Tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor, she awaited a response.

"I have work to do," he politely dismissed her, his eyebrows furrowed as they usually were.

Without a second wasted, Larmina slammed her hand down upon the tech pad screen, her eyes blazing.

"Now," she demanded.

Finally, the commander's winter eyes rose to meet her own, refusing to even blink.

"What is it, cadet?" he spoke in a low tone.

"What's going on?"

"Define 'what.'"

"You've been nailing me to the wall in training ever since that night. You weren't like this before. Now, all of a sudden, you're a hard ass with me. I don't see you hauling the boys."

"If you're referring to my teaching, I am 'hard' on you because you need to stay sharp. This has nothing to do with what happened."

"Oh really.." Larmina challenged his claim, stepping back to stand her full height. "Can't look me in the eye when you order me around. Can't bear to even acknowledge that I've improving. 'Star cadet,' remember? Are you really that incapable of feeling emotions?"

Now it was Keith's turn to stare her down with cold eyes. He laced his fingers, placing them before his mouth as if to stifle a curse word or two.

"I've dealt with much harder training in my day than you are used to. I'm tough on you because I respect you. The minute you get comfortable is the same minute you can make a mistake. Sometimes it takes _one _mistake to get either yourself or someone else killed."

"So why haven't you called me 'Larmina' since that morning after the ball?"

Silence.

He averted his gaze, the expression on his face still as stone. Smirking wildly, Larmina found a lovely little nerve to pick at. Looking down at her soaked sports bra, the young lady composed a devious plan to mess with the commander's head even further.

"I need a shower. I'm using yours," she said, casually turning around to stroll her way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with yours?" he questioned, a thick eyebrow cocked. "What're you up to?"

"I worked out. I need a shower. You can do the math."

Her hips ceased their swaying dance once she stopped at the sliding door. Pressing a button on the side, Larmina gained access, stepping inside the polished bathroom.

"Larmina," Keith called out. "Larmina!"

Rising from his seat, he dashed to the closed bathroom door.

"Larmina, that's enough, you hear me? Come out here and finish this talk!"

The door opened only halfway for the princess's response: a wet sports bra thrown at the commander's face. The door slammed shut as Keith worked over the shock of the projected garment. Flinching, he removed the sports bra, realized what it was, and tossed it aside as if it were infested with vermin.

"She wasn't kidding," he muttered to himself.

Crossing his arms, Keith stared at the closed bathroom door. He was at a loss for words, not sure what to do next. The princess did not respond to scolding, nor did she quiver at a threat or two. Nothing would get through to this wild child.

And yet, he found himself admiring her daring nature.

'No!' Keith thought. 'This is wrong! I can't entertain this..' It was perfectly logical why he could not progress any further beyond this threshold.

_One:_ She was young. Despite the Arusian customs, it went against his own moral customs. On earth, a seventeen-year-old girl was not expected to be able to handle an adult relationship. She was supposed to be fussing over her next term grade, wondering where she'll go after graduation, and hoping to impress her parents. However, this seventeen-year-old girl was able to defy her superior, staring him dead in the eyes. She did not back down even when fed logic and reason. She did not care if she was right or wrong. What she cared about was being heard.

_Two_: She was a cadet. He was a commander. Any affection or emotions exchanged between two people can affect training and even live action battle. He couldn't afford to lose his focus, especially when this cadet was destined to be the Blue Lion pilot sooner or later. It was not proper to start any sort of physical relationship with someone of a lower rank. It was his responsibility to look after her and train her well for future endeavors. She couldn't care less who he was. She spoke with the determination and fire of a leader.

_Three:_ She was a part of Allura's bloodline. How wrong was it for him to feel _anything_ for this young lady...this young lady who was related to the woman that he could not even start something with because of his own issues. It would be scandalous if anyone in this castle found out about what had happened between him and Larmina. But Allura didn't demand for his attention. She did not demand to be heard even if her reasoning was going to be invalidated. She did not fight in the face of attraction. Larmina did.

Wracking his brain for answers, he growled in frustration. The pouring rain of the shower head could be heard. She had decided to go through with her plan. Time for him to make a decision.

Keith rubbed his temples as he paced back and forth. 'Just go in and tell her to leave. Nothing happened, and nothing _will_ happen. Take care of the situation. Do not let your guard down.' Sighing deeply, Keith managed to will himself to push the side button, the bathroom door sliding open. There the princess sat, settled atop the granite sink counter. Her pale crème breasts perked at the sight of the man with the tan skin and blue eyes. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself staring at her half naked body. Surprisingly, Larmina was not smug. She merely sat there, her muscular legs crossed as she looked at the commander with a soft gaze. She was comfortable in her skin, welcoming Keith to stare at her if he wished.

His mind fought tooth and nail to regain control of the reigns, shouting every negative consequence of his possible actions. His body, however, had a mind of its own, moving forward without Keith registering what he was doing. He placed his hands onto the granite counter, slightly touching her hips. He sighed into her skin, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. She could feel strands of his black hair tickle her skin.

"I don't know, Larmina.." he confessed quietly, his shoulders slumped.

Little hands settled on his cheeks, gently bringing his face up so that she could look upon that worn out, lovely visage of his.

"No one has to know," she whispered, her wide blue eyes comforting.

Lashes fluttering open, Keith met her gaze. He could feel her fingertips brushing along the contours of his cheekbones and jaw. He couldn't pull himself away, and after this moment, he wondered if he ever could pull away from her touch.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he warned in a husky voice.

Larmina smiled, a soft hum escaping her lips. She rested her forehead against his.

"Neither do you."


	6. No One Has to Know

_Chapter 5: No One Has to Know_

_Run my hands over you under the table_  
_No one really knows what we're capable of_  
_No one really has to know_

"_No One Knows_" by **Lennon**

Larmina brushed her lips against his, nudging for affection. He responded with a nibble on her lower lip. She soon chased after Keith's lips, kissing him deeply. Her thighs clutched his waist as his large hands swarmed her curved sides. She whimpered against his lips, sending chills along his thighs and groin. He sighed into her mouth, loving the warmth inside.

The pitter-patter of rain from the shower stall created a smooth background noise. Steam mingled in the air, fogging the bathroom mirror behind Larmina's back. Keith tasted her with a dip of his tongue, loosening her ponytail to set her flaming hair free. Her pale hands sailed up his chest, the spandex of the pilot suit a cool, delicious sensation against her fingertips. Keith broke apart from her touch to look down at his voltcom. He seemed to be mulling over the device latched around his forearm. Larmina silently questioned him with her eyes, her hands resting on his chest. Biting into his lip, he unlatched the voltcom, placing it gently at the edge of the counter. At least it was nearby in case something came up. Hopefully, nothing would.

His gaze returned to Larmina's face. It was so flushed from the heat, her lips tender and red. With fascination dancing in her blue eyes, she located the front zipper of his pilot suit. Slowly, she pulled down the zipper, tan flesh debuting beneath the black spandex. His skin was moist with sweat, glistening in the overhead lights. Keith settled his lips against her forehead as the zipper reached just below his navel. Pale fingers trailed down his chest, stopping at the diagonal scar she first encountered weeks ago. Tracing over the old wound, Larmina looked up into his eyes with a worried expression on her face. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"Lotor," Keith spoke against her forehead, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyebrows knit as she envisioned the wretched king harming this beautiful man.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

Keith tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. He loved the way her long hair poured down from her head like infernal rivers, the curled tips framing her pale breasts as if to tease him further. He could feel her hips buck against him, his manhood bulging against the suit. Smirking, he firmly grasped Larmina's hips and brought her closer. She lost her breath for a moment before he pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled down the rest of his suit after she unbuckled his belt. Larmina could not stifle a smirk as the suit peeled off his flesh in a slick fashion. In the meantime, he tugged her black athletic shorts down her full thighs, pulling her white panties along with them. He was tickled by the way her thighs clutched together when her panties were removed. With a pool of clothing surrounding them, Keith embraced Larmina by the waist to lift her from the counter. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, her arms encircling his thick neck. He had brought her to the shower stall where she assisted in opening the stall door. Stepping inside, they were welcomed by hot rain.

He pushes her back against the tiled wall, grinding his hips into her.

"Aahh.." she moans against his wet lips.

In a duel of tongues, Larmina tightened her thighs around his waist, urging him to enter her aching core. His hard manhood brushed against the skin of her bottom. She swallowed his moans as the kiss deepened. The temperature of the shower rain was completely ignored, their skin burning red from the heat.

Parting from her lips, Keith adjusts her in his arms so that he had better access to her entrance. Firmly anchoring her against the wall with his pelvis, he reaches a hand down to steady himself into her. Larmina leans her head back as she takes him in, her wet hair spilling down her shoulders and breasts. He eases further into her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck as she sighs aloud. A smile crept upon Keith's lips, loving the tightness of her walls around his shaft. She raked her fingers through his black hair, pulling at the roots gently.

After a few slow pumps, his speed began to increase, his pelvis digging deeper into her.

"Uhh!" Larmina cried out, digging her nails into his scalp. "O-oh my.."

Keith grunted as her grip tightened at his scalp, a river of electricity shooting down his spine at the sensation. Her legs started to give way from their grip around his waist, her feet dangling with every thrust against the wall.

_Thump. Thump._

"Ah!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"A-aahh!"

"Uuhhnn!" he groaned into her neck, gritting his teeth as he felt himself coming to a close.

Her fingers jittered their way down his neck and onto his shoulders, her nails clawing into his tan skin. The slight pain from her nails caused him to thrust into her hips harder, faster than ever. The ecstasy began to blind her, flashes of black and white dancing before her eyes. Before the relieving collapse, their lips collided into a rough kiss, teeth biting onto whatever flesh came in contact. Screams were swallowed as Larmina's climax rattled her little body, shaking against Keith's torso. His climax followed in suit, aroused as he watched her squirm before him.

The collapse occurred in flashes of white, the shower stalls a pleasant blur. The princess attempted to lower her legs to the floor. Her legs felt weak, shaking violently as she tried to flex them. He held onto her waist, making sure not to let her fall. Bashfully, she looks up at him, knowing that she almost fell flat on her face in front of him. He smiles down at her wryly, perfectly fine with her lack of grace. Her light blue gaze lowers, staring straight at his tan chest. She sighs deeply, nuzzling her face into his warm, wet skin for comfort.

Keith's skin became her personal sanctuary. Tanned, smooth, warm skin. If only she could dive into his flesh and never come out. He rested his chin on Larmina's head, the damp scent of spiced sandalwood enchanting his nostrils as he inhaled her. The hot rain of the shower soothed as it cascaded down his long back. For once, Keith's overly active brain had shut off. No contemplations. No council decisions. No battle tactics or lion maintenance. All that his brain could register was the comfort of a small body pressed into his torso. Just bodies…and the embrace of hot rain.

They dried themselves in silence, backs turned to one another. Neither one looked to the other for conversation or acknowledgement. With a cry of the zipper, the commander was fully dressed in his pilot suit, grabbing the voltcom from the counter. He gently pushed by Larmina, opening the door to the let the steam out. He waited for the princess to adjust the drawstring of her shorts so that she could walk out first. Now dressed, she realized that he waited for her. She was surprised by his gentility when juts moments ago he thrust into her against the bathroom wall. Without a word, she nodded her gratitude, walking out the door. He followed in suit, granting some distance between him and her.

Without warning, Larmina ached to shatter the silence, her lips twitching to form words. Any words.

"I'm not the romantic type," she blurts out, tampering with the waistband of her shorts.

Keith looks at her with a cocked eyebrow as he clicks the voltcom in place around his forearm.

"I never was into the 'damsel and hero' stories," the princess continues. "I always ended up wanting to be the hero instead of the damsel, you know? I wanted to make the terror stop. I wanted to be known as the warrior, the soldier; not the one who stood by and waited for someone else to fix everything for her. I don't want you to sweep me off my feet, got it?"

"Um…I won't?" he responds, not entirely sure where she was going with this.

Larmina looks down at her feet, smirking to herself.

"What I mean is that I'm not asking for romance. Just be there. No one needs to know about us."

"I don't understand you, Larmina."

"No one really does."

"No, I understand what you're saying. It's just that I've never heard a woman say this to me before. I don't know how to go about this."

"Simple: do as I say. No fluff."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her obnoxious statements.

"You're really something, cadet."

She glares at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. You're really something, _Larmina_."

She smiles warmly at him. Walking up to his tall frame, she reaches out her pale hand to take hold of his own, squeezing it gently.

"Right back at you, commander."

Keith caught a glimpse of red on her cheeks before she quickly turned away. It was true: he just could not fathom this young lady's motives or beliefs. There was softness to her personality despite her performance as a tough girl with a wild child's smirk upon her pretty mouth. Secretly, the commander enjoyed the mystery that came with the princess.

Before she could leave, he stopped her in her tracks with a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, looking up to him for a reason why. Keith scratched the back of his head, his blue eyes averted.

"Look…I'm tough on you because I don't want you to go through what I went through. I screwed up once, and ended up losing someone."

Larmina was speechless. She understood exactly what "losing someone" referred to. Her parents came to mind, only for her dismiss the upsetting thought.

"What happened?" she blurted out.

"I'm not ready to talk about that…I haven't talked about it before, and I don't want to right now."

"You have to talk to someone abo-"

"Larmina, please respect my privacy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried that you bottle things up. I lost my parents, so I know what happens when you bottle things up for too long. But.."

She paused to rub his muscular forearm.

"..I won't force you to tell me your business. Just promise me that you won't let it get to your head."

"I think you're little late on that," he chuckled morbidly.

The princess suspected that this loss was part of his drinking rituals at night. She recalled a time when he had said to her, "I need to stop drinking." Stifling anymore questions that came to mind, she remained silent.

"It's almost six 'o clock," Keith changed the topic. "Dinner should be ready in a bit."

"Yeah. I, uh…I'll head out first, ok?"

"Ok. Don't rush."

"I won't."

The conversation became awkward and short when it came time for her leave. Nothing had to be said after what had happened not too long ago. Strangely enough, the princess secretly preferred this; no need to explain herself to him or vice versa.

This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Alrighty, lady and gents. You're mine now for the next hour."

Lance usually began his classes with a little bravado. Of course, this was just child's play for him. The Red Lion pilot was neither a push-over nor a sympathetic teacher; when he worked his cadets, he worked them to the bone.

"I want three warm-up laps around castle grounds …_Now_!"

It was much, much too early for laps. Larmina's legs still craved the feel of warm blankets around them. Dashing off ahead of the boys, she promised herself a nice long nap when the time came.

"Is it me or does Lance enjoy early morning workouts a little _too_ much?"Vince questioned as he caught up with Larmina.

"He likes it because he doesn't have to lift a finger."

"_Huff_…_huff_…I know what finger I'd like to lift at him," Daniel chimed in, trying to suppress a cramp in his side.

"You _do_ know I can hear you, cadet!" came the echo of Lance's voice from afar.

However, the pilot smirked at Daniel's remark.

"Sounds like me," he mumbles to himself, stroking his broad chin. "Except I had a little more brains at that age."

The sun had peaked from behind a collection of clouds, bathing the Arusian fields in a golden mist. The castle reflected the beams so beautifully, a soft sheen of orange crème dancing atop every crevice of metal. Despite the ungodly hour, the princess loved running amongst the early morning mist. The coolness of the air and the soft glow of the sun gave her inspiration to run faster than the day before. With the rising of the sun came a new day for her to embrace. With the rising of the sun came forgiveness for her secret deeds with Commander Keith Kogane.

"Attention, Voltron Force!"

The said commander's voice boomed from each of the force members' voltcoms.

"Meet at the control room immediately! This is not a drill!"

The faces of the cadets became grave as they stood still. Lance rubbed his eyes, waving his hand for the cadets to return.

"What does he have to whine about _now_?" he murmured as he awaited the cadets to meet with him.

Together, they dashed to the castle, entering via a side entrance.

With the complete Voltron Force present in control room, the silence hung like an atom bomb just itching to drop. Coran and Allura stood before the large computer screen. Keith stood in the middle, his back facing the group. Wringing his hands, Coran chose to break the news, his face having aged further in just a few moments.

"Voltron Force, I'm afraid we have some terrible news.." the old man spoke, his voice hoarse.

"What's going on, Coran?" questioned Hunk, stepping forward from the group. "Did someone die? What?"

"Calm down, Hunk," eased Allura, her emerald eyes giving away slight panic. "No one is dead, but.."

Finally, the commander turned around to face his comrades, his eyes piercing with fury. Looking down to the floor, his hands behind his back, Keith spoke with the utmost disappointment, not in his team, but in himself.

"Wade escaped prison…Right under our noses, he escaped."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hello, hello! An update is here. Thank you so much to those who have been reviewing! You're a delight to chat with, and I always look forward to your messages. I know I keep saying that, but I really do mean it. I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story thus far, and I appreciate your patience. The new job is great. :)

Does anyone else envy Larmina right now? I want a hot, sweaty commander, damnit! XD

~Take care


	7. Pardon my French

**Please note:** Author's Note at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pardon My French..**

There was uproar of shock and panic in the control room. Question after question was directed to the commander, their voices difficult to discern from one another.

"How did this happen?"

"We saw him handcuffed and everything! What did he do?"

"How did prison security screw up this bad?"

Keith shouted for everyone to remain calm, his hands held out before him.

"Enough! The princess, Coran, and I have been monitoring the news feed and communicating with GA headquarters since before dawn. Apparently, the spider-lion robeast destroyed a section of cells in which Wade was held. He escaped, as well as some felons who scampered to climb out. The authorities on Earth are taking care of the escapees, but who knows if they are still on earth. As for Wade…"

He paused to rub his bloodshot eyes, sighing with frustration.

"..we have no clue."

Coran took over the speech.

"As of now, all we can do is have a meeting with the leaders of the alliance planets and discuss extreme security measures. Wade must be stopped, but safety is our number one concern. Cadets, your usual training schedule will be altered depending on what actions are taken with this issue."

Just as Coran finished speaking, Allura placed a hand on his shoulder. She was concerned over how the stress was affecting the elder ambassador and dear friend. She turned to face the cadets, a stress line forming between her thin eyebrows.

"There will be no training for today. For now, keep yourselves occupied while we settle this issue."

"You mean we can't help?" questioned Daniel, his violet eyes wide. "We're here to train. Maybe we can-"

"Daniel, please!" Allura firmed her voice. "Now is not the time to test my patience."

Before Daniel could speak out, Vince shot him a glare with his dark eyes. Daniel caught sight of his friend's expression, and decided to stand down from arguing with the crown princess. As lovely as the woman was, she was not a force to be reckoned with. Vince decided to speak up, representing the cadets altogether.

"We'll be fine, princess. I'm working on a project for Voltron anyway, so that will keep us busy and out of the way."

"Thank you, Vince," said Allura, surprised by the usually soft-spoken cadet taking control of the situation.

"Allura, we're on standby if you need us," announced Lance, motioning towards Pidge, Hunk, and himself with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, Lance. I can always count on you," Allura smiled her first smile all morning, her tense expression easing with his words.

"We'll be in the meeting room," Keith said. "You are dismissed."

He was the first to exit the control room, his eyes barely meeting with the crew. Allura sighed deeply at the scene, following in suit with Coran by her side.

"Hunk," Pidge began, "you and I have to work on castle security in case Wade seeks us out."

"Good idea, little buddy," said Hunk, gesturing with his hands. "He's seen our faces, which means we are most likely screwed."

"We'll see about that when I spruce up the system," Pidge said with his arms crossed before his chest. "I'd like to see him try and break in."

"While you two mess around with computers, I'll deal with news feed and incoming messages," Lance suggested, popping out the collar of his leather jacket.

"I'll be in the hangar bay. I can't sit still," admitted Vince.

"I don't blame you," said Larmina. "Let's just find something to tinker with, yeah?"

"Wade is back.." moaned Daniel. "This is going to be a looong week."

"No kidding," mumbled Larmina, her eyes drawn to the doorway where members stepped through one by one.

'What're we going to do, Keith?' she thought, rubbing her arm for comfort. Quietly, she followed the cadets to the repair room for a dreaded wait.

* * *

'This isn't happening…What in God's name is going on? My brain is numb, my body refuses to move. And yet, in the inner depths of my mind, I want to scream. I understand that situations can go awry when you least expect it, but this is personal. I saw him bound and shackled with my own eyes. I was almost enthralled to see him in this state after thieving me of my lion, my Black lion. And now, he is out there, wreaking havoc under my nose, and I haven't the slightest clue as to where he is. That bastard is going down…by my hands, and mine alone.'

"Commander Kogane? Commander? Keith!"

Keith's blue eyes shot wide open. With his vision sharpening, his brain registered that the elderly ambassador had been trying to interfere with his runaway train of thoughts. The elderly ambassador cocked an eyebrow at Keith as various leaders of the Alliance planets stared on from the hologram screens.

"This is a dire issue, Commander Kogane," Chief Kolan, the leader of Ariel, spoke. "I understand that this may be heavy on your mind, but we need your skills and determination."

"Yes, Chief Kolan. I apologize, everyone."

He felt a soft hand rest on his forearm. He glanced to his right side to see Allura with a worried expression on her heart-shaped face. He did not seem to respond, focusing his full attention on the faces before him. Her hand hesitantly inched away, her eyes averted with what seemed to be pain blossoming beneath the deep waters of her irises.

"What do we know so far of Wade's escape plan?"

"According to what security camera footage could be retrieved, a robeast, in the form of a spider and a lion, had smashed into his cell. What happened after that is unbeknownst to us since the footage was soon damaged."

"Wait," Allura spoke up, shifting into a professional mode. "We have battled this particular robeast before! It is infused with hagaarium."

"The princess is right," agreed Keith. "That is our only hope of tracking down Wade's whereabouts."

"We shall have Pidge construct a tracking system immediately," Allura assured.

Keith rubbed his chin in contemplation, choosing his next set of words carefully. Looking up to Coran, Allura, and various leaders of the Alliance planets on holo-screens, he spoke in a calm voice.

"This man, this thorn in our side, needs to be dealt with. As we have discussed, all planets will be on standby, increasing security measures. Be assured that the Voltron Force will be on high alert if anything should go wrong. We will continue with this plan of tracking any trace of hagaarrium in the galaxy, as well as heightening defense systems. Unfortunately, our previous tactics have not worked to keep this man imprisoned. This is not going to be a clean capture."

* * *

"How long have they been in that meeting?" Larmina questioned no one in particular, adjusting her seat upon a supply crate.

"Beats me," sighed Vince as he tuned with what appeared to be a halo composed of metal and blue wires. "I almost don't want to look at the clock; I'll just get more anxious."

"You two need to relax," Daniel firmly suggested. "They know what they're doing in there. Wade just got lucky, that's all."

"I hope that's all it was: dumb luck," Vince muttered, concealing his anxiety behind the mecha-halo.

The princess constantly looked at the digital clock on her voltcom. The numbers did not change fast enough, taunting her with glee as they flashed in her face. She bit into her lower lip. 'Damn it…What is going on?' Her eyes darted about, her leg jiggling with nervous tension.

"Larmina, it's ok," her fellow cadet consoled, recognizing her tension.

"I know, Vince. I just despise being left in the dark.."

"Me too," said Daniel as he fiddled with the blue wires hanging from the mecha-halo

"Daniel, cut it out!" Vince chided before speaking to Larmina. "We're in the same boat. All we can do is keep ourselves busy and wait."

"Maybe you'll wait, but I want to check if the meeting is over. At least I'll be doing something."

"I'd join you, but Keith looked mighty pissed back there, "Daniel warned with raised eyebrows. "Make sure he doesn't see you snooping around."

With a smirk and a twinkle in her eye, the princess rose from her seat on the crate.

"He doesn't scare me. I'll be back."

Once Larmina disappeared behind the elevator doors, Daniel made conversation with Vince on his latest project, his violet eyes widening with fascination.

"So, when will this crown thing be done?"

"I'd say in a few days," Vince estimated, tinkering with the metal innards of the halo. "Maybe two days if I keep at it."

"Can I test it out?"

"I don't trust you with my video games. You honestly think I'd let you mess with this?"

* * *

Rushing down the hallway to the meeting room, Larmina was stopped in her tracks at the sight of her aunt. The woman's face was as red as an apple. Noticing Larmina a few feet away, Allura sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

"Larmina, now is not a good time," she said firmly, trying to smooth out the emotion in her voice.

"Sorry, princess," Lance spoke up, placing a hand on the disgruntled woman's shoulder. "With all due respect, kiddo: get lost."

Larmina's gaze lingered on her aunt. She knew all too well what emotion Allura was harboring when her emerald eyes shaded over like a thunderstorm. The young lady mouthed, "Ok," and turned to walk away. Disappearing behind a corner, Larmina shook her head. 'What did you do now, Keith?' Putting her ninja skills to the test, she flattened her back against the wall, breathing quietly through her nostrils as she carefully listened in on the conversation.

"I can't deal with him anymore!" Allura whispered sporadically, trying to regain control over her anger. "Wh-what in Heaven's name is up with that man?"

Lance truly did not know what to say.

He had been waiting outside of the meeting room, hoping to receive more information on Wade's whereabouts. Coran had greeted him with a nod as he said, "Commander McClain." Shortly after, Keith had passed him by, his pace quick and eyes refusing to make contact with anyone. Last to exit the room was Allura, her emerald eyes bright with crowning tears.

After hearing yet another story on the commander's aloofness and lack of sociability towards her, Lance placed his hands on the angry woman's shoulders. He sighed deeply, his thick black eyebrows furrowed as he said, "I just don't get him anymore."

"Has he told you anything since his return? What has happened to him? I-It's like I don't know him anymore; like I'm some acquaintance and not the friend he knew years ago. He doesn't respond to me like he used to. He's so..so.."

And the crown princess lost her control, breaking into tears. Lance embraced her immediately, feeling her body rattle with sobs. Burying her face into his chest, she protested against her tears, claiming that she was more angry than upset. Allura allowed the sobs to pass on, however. The musky scent of the pilot's old leather jacket had calmed her down somewhat. Over the five years that Keith was gone, she had become accustomed to that scent when he would console her. Allura could not see the scowl on his thin lips.

Since the Academy days, Lance had been close friends with the commander. He had seen the hard-working man on his best days and his worst days. However, after all these years, the red lion pilot had never harbored such anger towards Keith until now. 'She weeps for you, and you don't even do anything about it.' His brown eyes darkened as his thoughts lingered. 'If I see her cry one more time, I'll fucking beat you down.'

"Lance?"

His attention was brought back to the present moment. He looked down to see emerald eyes staring back, her gaze as delicate as a glass menagerie.

"Allura…I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to say about him anymore," the man admitted, his voice low.

Pulling away, the blonde woman wiped her cheeks with open palms. She forced a smile on her rose-tinted lips.

"You end up being the one who deals with the side of me that's such a little girl. I feel embarrassed. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that, Allura. If I didn't want to be here, I'd gladly get lost. Trust me on that."

Allura chuckled, her sobs easing down.

"Pardon my French," Lance said with raised eyebrows, "but if he wants to be a dick, let him be a dick."

Nodding her head, the crown princess silently agreed with him (despite the very colorful language she would usually chide him for).

"I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "Let's just get through today."

That's when Larmina decided to listen no more. Quietly, on the very tips of her toes, she made her way down the hall to seek out the source of her dear aunt's pain.

"Sounds like a plan," Lance remarked neutrally, his lips stretched out in a tight line.

Allura's eyes flickered at the pilot's expression. Tight lips on Lance's face meant that he struggled to remain silent.

"What are you not saying?" she demanded.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his eyes widening. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Allura, don't make me say it. You're upset enough."

"Lance, I know you! You're not saying something, and that is not like you at all. Now spill it!"

"I just…I just don't understand why you let him get to you, you know? You know how he is. I don't want to see you hurt over him, that's all. Forget this shit."

"It's not like I do this on purpose. To deal with him, to see him…I just don't know how else to feel, damn it."

"Then I'll tell you how to feel: indifferent. The guy isn't budging, and you deserve someone who is going to chase you down the palace gardens for your hand."

Allura cocked a thin eyebrow at that last statement. Realizing how romantic his words had sounded, Lance cleared his throat, attempting to recover his cool façade.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you to 'dance out your feelings' at a club or something. Just don't let him get to you. Move on. Now, let's go work on something mindless, ok? You'll forget him once you get into your Queenie mode."

"'Queenie mode'?" she reiterated, laughing at the phrase.

"What?" the pilot smirked down at the blonde woman. "I thought it sounded amusing. I'm not losing my touch, am I?"

"Not at all."

He jerked his head in the direction he wished to walk.

"C'mon. Keep up, will ya?"

"Oh quiet," she swatted his forearm, walking beside him. "I'll walk at my own pace, thank you very much."

Digging his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, Lance quickly looked down the corridor that would lead to the bedroom quarters. 'You better not bump into me today, Keith. I'm not playing anymore.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, strangers! I'm happy to come back to this fic, as well as to chat with you. Thank you for your patience these past few weeks. There were some personal things in my life that I had to recover from, and I'm glad to say that I'm in a better, happier place. Thanks so much to KathDMD, SallyOn, wadewells, Nessielicious, and Lance4ever for the support and reading this insanity! My heart belongs to you, and I hope you are still interested in Larmina/Keith. :)

I will be updating again next week. Planning on once a week or two weeks. I've written the ending to this fic, believe it or not, but I still have to write the scenes that lead to the end. Chronological order is prefferable, no?

~Take care


	8. My Fruit is Yours to Take

_**Chapter 7: My Fruit is Yours to Take**_

_"I'll be the garden_  
_You'll be the snake_  
_All of my fruit is_  
_Yours to take"_

- "_Like It or Not_" by **Madonna**

This was too urgent for her to pass up. Her aunt was upset yet again, and the commander's mood swings were not exactly amusing.

Marching her way to Keith's bedroom door, Larmina punched in his room code (a little trick she acquired from the prodigy himself, Pidge). She cared not whether he wanted company or not. Keith was found at his bedroom window, rubbing his temples.

"Keith, start talking," Larmina demanded, sliding the door shut with force.

"I don't want to talk, Larmina," Keith spoke in a throaty voice.

Turning around to face her, his light eyes were blazing with a warning: "Do not test my patience." Despite feeling slightly intimidated, Larmina decided to square her shoulders and stare in return.

"I'm not asking you for a speech. What is going on?"

Keith closed the distance between them, the blue fire in his eyes unwavering. He towered over her small frame.

"I _said_ that I don't want to _talk_."

Strangely enough, the princess felt aroused when he stared her down. Her knees buckled, and her heart raced with excitement. Refusing to avert her eyes, Larmina balled her fists at her sides. Her body screamed for something to happen. The tension became unbearable for her to take.

"Then don't talk," she challenged, grabbing the collar of Keith's pilot suit to pull him down into a rough kiss.

He could feel her teeth grazing his lower lip. She shoved him back towards the bed, asserting her dominance. Keith growled in response, seizing her waist in his arms. She slammed into his torso before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Whimpering in pleasure, Larmina ground her hips into his own as she raked her fingernails through his short hair. Keith moaned at the tingling sensation. Breaking from the kiss, he pulled her head back by her red hair, swarming her pale neck with open mouthed kisses. She ground into his hips harder, gasping for air. 'What am I doing?' thought the princess, in a daze. 'What's wrong with me?'

Loosening the hair tie, Keith had set her flaming hair free, relishing in the feel of her silken mane. His infamous control had surrendered to this young lady's porcelain skin and red mane. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even feel emotion. He wouldn't…because he was so damn tired of it all.

The pair of ravaging lovers ended up on the commander's bed. Keith had crawled atop her, gathering her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. Her light blue eyes widened, a faint smile gracing her parted lips. Kissing down onto her lips, he lined her lower lip with his tongue, begging for entry. She gladly opened her mouth, relishing in the hot, slick movements of his tongue. He swallowed her moans as she ground her hips harder into him. The friction teased his erection to no end, swelling beneath the spandex of his pilot suit.

Breaking away for air, Larmina moaned his name amongst her breathless.

"K-Keeiith.."

Suddenly, his movements stopped. A loud sigh escaped his lips, shaking his head. His large hand had loosened around her wrists, relinquishing them from his grip. The warmth of his body slithered away like a phantom, leaving no trace behind. When the chill of the bedroom brushed over her body, Larmina opened her eyes as she muttered something under her breath. She sat up to find Keith with his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting with his back hunched and his head lowered.

"Keith?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"…I can't do this right now."

Baffled by his sudden mood change, Larmina crawled over to him with a stern expression.

"Then what was that you just did?"

"...I don't know. I just don't know."

Staring at his hunched figure, she mentally took note of his body language: hooded eyes, sudden lethargy, heavy shoulders, avoiding eye contact. The wheels in her head began to creak with life as they turned.

"It's Wade. What aren't you telling me?"

He neither responded nor looked at her. She wanted to embrace him, but somehow could not execute the action. Instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not shift. Nodding to herself, she removed her hand slowly. It appeared that he wanted to be alone to sort this dilemma with Wade out. There was something that he was not telling her, but she did not feel it appropriate to push him if he wasn't going to talk.

"Do what you have to," the princess sighs, uncomfortable with the silence.

Keith finally responded with a subtle nod of the head, his eyes staring at his feet in deep contemplation. The mattress creaked as Larmina slid off the bed, quickly making her way out of the bedroom. Once the door had slid closed behind her, she could not help but ponder over his behavior. 'What did Wade do? Was taking Black really that much of a blow to Keith? I can't deal with this right now.'

Deciding to keep herself busy, she navigates through the halls, on her way to the control room.

* * *

"So, you'll be working with Hunk on the hagaarium sensors on the lions?"

"Yes, Pidge. I'll need you to send over the molecular structure of the substance so that we'll have an exact blueprint to enter into the sensors."

"Will do, commander. Over and out."

Looking up from his voltcom, Pidge's green eyes captured sight of Larmina entering the control room. He greeted her with a nod before conjuring a couple of hologram screens to work on. Walking up to the prodigious techie, Larmina observed the molecular structure on one of the holo-screens as Pidge labeled certain characteristics for Keith and Hunk to use. Unafraid to interrupt, she taps on his shoulder.

"What's up, princess? I'm kind of in the middle of something," Pidge said as politely as possible.

"I know. I overheard the last bit of the conversation."

"Yeah. Keith and Hunk are working on installing hagaarium sensors in the lions so we are better equipped to track down traces of the substance across the galaxy. We're going to have to be in multiple places in order to be a few steps ahead of Wade, so we might as well be prepared with the right equipment. It is possible that we might have separate missions. If that's the case, we'll be in better shape than before. Keith wasn't as verbose about this as I am, but that's the gist of it."

Larmina allowed the information to sink in. Hearing Keith's name prompted her to take action.

"I'm helping," she declared.

"What?"

Turning around, Pidge crossed his arms before his chest.

"Larmina, this isn't a training session. This is a real issue that the experts have to take care of."

"Look, I understand you don't want cadets getting involved with this issue. However, I refuse to sit still while some lunatic is wreaking havoc out there. Please…give me something to do…Anything, no matter how small and menial."

Pidge sighed heavily. The princess certainly possessed her aunt's stubbornness. Perhaps, it truly was a family trait. Biting into his lower lip, he accedes to her wishes.

"Fine. You can help out, but I don't have anything for you at this moment. I'll let you know when something comes up."

"Fair enough."

"I'm just surprised that Wade teamed up with the Spilion. I mean, it was a possibility, but-"

"Lider," Larmina corrected.

"Li-what? Oh no, Hunk's nickname for that.._thing_..is catching on. Whatever. Call it as you wish. I just think that it's odd that he'd team up with a corrupted beast."

"Must be relatives."

* * *

_"Yes, be alert of environmental changes. Hagaarium has been noted to affect the climate."_

_"The Voltron Force is on a constant search to end this man's lunacy. Please alert the Force immediately should danger arise. However, know that our vigilance will not end."_

_"I understand your frustration. This was unexpected, and there was no way to connect Wade with the robeast resembling a spider. The Voltron Force, as well as the GA, are working on the case."_

_"Please, your questions will be properly answered at tomorrow's meeting located on Earth at the headquarters of Galaxy Alliance. I am arriving early tomorrow morning with Ambassador Coran. Crown Princess Allura is remaining here on Arus to alert her people and instruct them on safety precautions. We are all doing the best we can.."_

The rapid tap-tap-tapping of fingers on a tech pad screen ceased as the commander took a swig of refined whiskey. What little had been left over of the golden elixir was savored. He cleared his throat of the sweet sting, rubbing his eyes before staring at the tech pad screen.

Late into the midnight hour, Keith had been answering messages from rulers and military leaders of the galaxy. There were criticisms on the security of the Denubian penitentiary. _"How did Wade escape with no trouble?" "Why did no one detect this partnership with the monster?" "What about the prisoners that were able to break out?" _There was no way that he could answer them all. Keith was taking on a situation much larger than he. Of course, he just had to suckle his last bit of whiskey. Fate was sure to be cackling at this information.

Somehow, he felt as if this unexpected situation was his fault. This was an illogical statement to make, even for the commander.

However, Wade's face was difficult to dismiss from his mind. As hard as he fought to drink down the memories of his fugitive days, the screams of a loyal comrade still echoed with Wade's laugher in the background.

_"Pekk, I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_"Get out of here, kid. Wade's on our trail; he'll discover you! We did what we came here to do, now run with it!"_

_"I'll be damned if I leave you here!"_

_"You stay, and we both die."_

_"Pekk!"_

_The clacking of metal rumbled along the ground. Wade and his men were coming close. Keith tried desperately to drag his alien friend by the arm to lift him up. The reptilian creature had been wounded on their run out of Wade's headquarters. Black had been hidden there! Keith knew it all along! Only now was a matter of life and death._

_"Kid, if you're smart you'll get your ass out of here!"_

_Pekk locked eyes with the former Voltron Force commander. He could see that his pale blue eyes were threatening to well with tears. Ripping his teal blue bicep out of Keith's grasp, he awaited his demise._

_"If they catch you because of me," the reptilian creature whispered in a rasp, "I'll never rest in peace."_

_He had to do it. He had to leave Pekk behind. If he were to be captured, the search for Black will have been done in vain. Pekk smirked, telling the former commander not to cry like a girl. Keith found the attempt at humor distasteful, but respected his friend's bravery. Dashing down the corridors before Wade and his men had seen him, Keith never looked back._

_Several feet away from the spot where Pekk lay, Keith could hear the alien's final scream. Wade's deep chuckle reverberated off the metal walls._

He would never be the same. The screaming…the laughter…they would haunt him forever. The air seemed thin as Keith's chest tightened. A wave of anxiety pierced his nerves, his heart racing against his ribcage. Perspiration began to drench his face and neck.

"Fuck," he seethed, the trauma playing before his eyes all over again.

For ten minutes, Keith struggled to retain a steady rhythm of breathing. Despite the short duration of this potential panic attack, he felt as if years had been stripped away from his existence. Finally, with cold hands on his cheeks, Keith stood up from his desk. He needed to get out of this asylum of a bedroom. It was too clean, and much too tempting to lie around and drown in the misery. A walk in the hallways might help.

* * *

On his second lap around the castle corridors, Keith found himself lingering at her bedroom door. He was not entirely sure how he ended up there. There was a hint of light peeking through the edges of the metal door. Perhaps she was still awake? He could not help but stare at the door. 'What are you doing, Kogane?' His index finger grazed the white call button just before pressing it.

Before his brain could even register what was happening, a faint chime sounded off. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a disheveled princess, clad in nothing but an oversized band t-shirt of The Zarkonian Freaks. Due to the large size, the collar of the t-shirt covered only one shoulder, the remaining loose fabric hanging down the opposite shoulder. Her flaming hair was tied in a loose ponytail over her shoulder, framing her heart-shaped face so delicately. With wide blue eyes, Larmina questioned his impromptu visit.

"Keith? What are you doing here?"

Standing before her, Keith avoided her curious gaze. She cocked an eyebrow when he said nothing.

"Usually people say something after they ring the bell," said Larmina, delivering dry sarcasm with a pop of her hip.

Scratching the back of his head, he absentmindedly stared at the doorframe. He spoke whatever words escaped his lips first.

"I lost someone during my fugitive days. I watched Wade kill him, all because he was trying to conceal my identity."

Larmina's heart swelled with sadness. She never thought that Keith was one to share intimate details. To see a crack in his emotional armor left the princess speechless.

"If I'm distant," he continued, "there's a reason why."

She nodded slowly. She wished she could tell Keith that she knew of his pain. But, just as he could not speak without immense inner turmoil, she could not speak of her mother's and father's death without reliving the loss.

Silently, they agreed not to speak about this further. Without thinking, the princess said, "Stay with me tonight."

"What? Larmina, no. It's wrong of me to even have come to your door late at night."

"I could care less," she spat in return. "You're here, aren't you?"

Crossing her arms as if to conceal her swelling heart, Larmina stared into his deep set winter eyes, a piece of her own emotional armor shattering.

"I don't want you to drink yourself to sleep tonight. I know that's what you do, and don't try to cover it up with me."

"I don't understand it."

"What?"

"How am I so transparent with you? It's not like I've known you for many years, and yet you read me like an open book."

"You're not exactly the first one to drink away his demons. My father...Well, I never told you, but my parents died years apart from each other. My mother passed away first due to illness. My father couldn't take it, so he drank...and ended up getting himself killed in the Zarkonian Wars. I-I don't want to talk, I'm fucking getting choked up."

She forced a smile as she blinked away oncoming tears. The commander softened at her vulnerability. Finding that they both possessed hidden scars, he reached out to touch her bare shoulder.

"Then don't talk," Keith said softly, repeating the words that the princess had told him earlier.

With heavy eyelids, Larmina took hold of Keith's large hand, pulling him into her bedroom. Stopping at the queen sized bed with lavender sheets, Larmina relinquished his hand before crawling into bed.

It was not meant to be sensual, mind you. The princess just wanted company. Lifting up the sheets, she offered Keith to lie down with her. His aching limbs begged for solace after sitting down for so long, answering messages. Sliding off his black slippers from his feet, he climbed into bed. In an instant, she embraced his torso, burying her face into the cotton fabric of his Academy shirt. Larmina could tell that the shirt had seen better days, but the familiar sandalwood scent of the commander had persuaded her to not care. Keith wrapped his arms around her small body, loving the way her delicately curved figure molded against his body like the missing piece of a puzzle.

The pain in his heart ceased just for a moment. He recalled the tears threatening to shed from Larmina's crystalline eyes. He didn't know that her parents died separately, and that her father fell to his demise because of one too many bottles. It sickeningly sounded familiar.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"This isn't a therapy session. Go to sleep."

"Larmina...You cared enough to ask me. Why can't I ask you?"

"...I couldn't stop him, ok?"

The princess buried her face further into his shirt. He could feel her features tense against his shirt. He hit a nerve with her, but he genuinely wanted to know of her pain. How could a father hurt his only daughter? 'His grief must have been intense.' Suddenly, she spoke, her voice muffled by the cotton shirt.

" Heh...heh scarr meh smtimes."

"I can't understand what you're saying," Keith said softly.

"He scared me sometimes. I remember once...I was going through my mother's jewelry. I always loved her pearl necklace. She would wear it to our lunch dates in the garden, just her and I. So, naturally, I put on the necklace to remember her, to feel her presence. My father came bustling in, clearly on one of his benders. He yelled at me for going through my mother's belongings; they were hers, not mine. He ripped off the pearl necklace from my neck. I can still hear the pearls pitter-pattering on the floor like rain. I wept, and ran as fast as I could away from him. He wasn't my father anymore. He was a man filled with agony. Years later, he got himself killed during the Zarkonian wars. He went into the fire with a blind eye."

Biting into her lower lip, Larmina finally surrendered to the tears. A sob erupted from her body. Her hair became tangled between her face and Keith's chest. Gingerly, Keith pulled off the navy blue hair tie, allowing her hair to break free. He pushed her locks away from her face, combing the bangs back from her heated face with his fingers. The hair tie ended up around Keith's wrist. He did not bother to reach over and place it on the white crème nightstand.

"Does the..pain..e-ever..go aw-away?" Larmina muttered in broken whispers, praying that she could just disappear into the cotton fabric of Keith's Academy shirt.

Keith wasn't sure how to answer her. He couldn't give her a hopeful statement because he still nursed his own wounds. All he could say to the weeping princess was the truth.

"I wish it did."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Another update! Skins are shed, and things become more complicated. Thank you for your reviews and support! I missed chatting with you!

Voltron Force is on Netflix. Wee! More Keith butt! :D

~Take care


	9. Love Without Guilt, Love Without Doubt

**A/N:** I know, I know. Another Madonna song. Expect more because her music just captures this pairing so deliciously! :3 Next chapter, it's Nine Inch Nails. Thank you so much for your support! KathDMD, wade wells, SallyOn, Nessie, Lance4ever, and Guests, I freakin' love you! Never in a million years did I think anyone would give this pairing a chance.

I do not own VF characters or any lyrics posted. I only own Alistair and Eva.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Without Guilt, Love Without Doubt**

_(Love without guilt, love without doubt)_  
_Love should always feel like this_  
_Heaven forgive me,_  
_Never forbid me_  
_Love should feel like this_

-_"Forbidden Love"_ by **Madonna**

* * *

In a daze, Larmina slightly opened her eyes. A bustling of movement could be heard near the bed. The lack of warmth beside her had startled her into a seating position. The bedroom was a dark blur, flecks of dust dancing in the faint light of the sunrise. As her vision sharpened, she captured sight of a tall figure adjusting a device to his thick forearm.

"Keith?" she rasped, her throat dry from sleep.

The figure came into her view, revealing the narrow features of the commander's face. He was already dressed in his black pilot suit. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he caressed the princess's cheek with his calloused fingertips. Remnants of slumber lingered in his eyes, his lids heavy hooded. A casual smile tugged at his lips as he relished the sight of Larmina's disheveled red hair framing her face and long neck.

"I have to leave for a meeting at GA headquarters," he whispered in a deep voice. "We're going to work out this situation with Wade."

"Oh.." she said, her tone faltering. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed, removing his hand from her cheek. "It shouldn't take long. Action needs to be taken, not just strategizing."

Larmina averted her eyes, staring down at her hands.

"What if something happens? Wade is out there while Lotor is still lurking about."

"Arus is well protected, and Lance will stand in my place while I settle things at GA."

"No," she interrupted, meeting his gaze sternly. "I meant _you_."

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with similar circumstances."

The worry in Larmina's light blue eyes did not fade away. Her body seized control over her will as she wrapped her arms around Keith's narrow waist.

"Larmina, don't worry," Keith assured, his voice muffled slightly by her hair. "I'll send frequent reports to Arus."

The princess remained silent. He softly brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers. He whispered to her that it was time for him leave. Unexpectedly, the commander implanted a soft kiss on her forehead. In an automatic response, she kissed him back on the lips, her little fingers brushing along his cheekbones. Once their touch had been broken, Larmina felta bitter chill as she left his warmth.

The bed creaked as Keith lifted himself up. The pale blue carpet rustled from his boots as he made his way to the door. Before he stepped through the doorway, Keith looked back at the princess, her wide eyes innocently mourning over his leave. He felt a tug at his heartstrings at the sight. Once again, the stolid demeanor of a commander melted to reveal a silent, gentle man as Keith smiled in her direction. Larmina returned the smile, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Once Keith left the sanctuary of her bedroom, Larmina's smile faltered, her heart swelling as the solitude sunk in. She had so much emotion, so much to say, but could not reveal them to anyone. Her eyed were drawn to her nightstand, where her diary had resided. Betraying her habit of inscribing her thoughts, she decided to swallow down the emotion. In actuality, she did not wish to admit that she felt vulnerable.

To feel vulnerable made Larmina sick to her stomach. To be at the mercy of someone else's presence made her feel a sense of weakness. Larmina never relied on anyone for security. She never wanted to answer to anyone, or worry about some else besides herself.

Now, here she was, terribly missing a man that she secretly shared a connection with. For once, the princess had acted her own age emotionally. Of course, she would not admit this. Looking at the nightstand once more, she scoffed, kicking the lavender sheets aside.

"Great, now I think inanimate objects judge me."

* * *

Breakfast in solitude and silence is rather comforting. Larmina was not in the mood to muster up conversation, so she decided to call the palace kitchen for an early breakfast of honey pancakes and fresh cut strawberries. About forty minutes later, a maid showed up with the princess's breakfast. The maid, a woman in her mid-thirties with short red curls, prepped the roll-in table before retrieving the silver tray from a bottom shelf.

"Is everything alright, Princess Larmina? I don't wish to pry, but you don't usually eat alone."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A lot of things have been going on, so breakfast alone will calm my mind."

"I see. Sometimes a nice meal first thing in the morning will set your day right."

Bidding her goodbye, the maid bowed before leaving the princess's bedroom. Larmina thanked her as she settled herself down onto the bed, pulling the table close to her. Tearing into the steaming pancakes with a fork and knife, the scent of hot honey tickled her nostrils. The juices of the cut strawberries seeped into the pancakes, adding a sweet-tart flavor to the soft cakes. Comfort food was an understatement. At least she could smile for just a moment.

Before Larmina could finish the rest of the half-eaten stack, her voltcom rumbled with life as an incoming call was transmitted. Swallowing down a large bite of pancake, she reached over to grab the device from her nightstand, pressing a button to answer the call. In an instant, Allura's voice greeted her niece.

"Larmina? I'm hoping you are awake."

"I am now."

"Ha ha," Allura chuckled. "I seem to be your wake up call."

"Nope. My stomach beat you to it. What's up?"

"At eleven 'o clock, I will be making some announcements to the people of Arus on security precautions. They must know of Wade's whereabouts."

"Ignorance is bliss," Larmina dryly commented, indirectly suggesting that the people of Arus should not be scared out of their wits.

"It is better for them to know then to have them panic over a possible attack. Larmina, it is our responsibility to alert them and assure them of safety."

"Alright. I'll be ready by eleven."

"Also, please dress in something appropriate."

"What's wrong with my cadet uniform? It's clean!"

"As a princess and representative of the royal family, you must dress accordingly. I am doing the same, as should you."

"Fine, but no corset. Breathing is nice, you know?"

"So I've heard," Allura said. "See you at eleven."

* * *

Straightening out her white silk gloves, Allura strolled down the hall of bedroom quarters to retrieve Larmina. Soon after her discussion with her niece earlier this morning, Allura arranged for a servant to assist the young lady in choosing appropriate attire for the speech. Chuckling with sealed lips, she shook her head as she envisioned the young lady quarreling with the servant over a corset. 'Some things don't change.' Her navy blue bodice shook as she chuckled as if it was also amused by the wily red head.

Arriving at Larmina's bedroom door, the crown princess overheard raised voices from behind the door. Her smile quickly vanishing, Allura entered the security code of her niece's bedroom, stepping into the verbal fires.

"I am _not_wearing that rib-crusher!"

"Your highness, it is proper attire when addressing the citizens of Arus!"

"My aunt is speaking, not I. I'm just standing there! My cadet uniform is just as proper!"

"Princess, I'm only following orders."

"Then I am _changing_the orders."

Allura had had enough of this scene. She refereed the argument, stomping up to the flustered servant and the rambunctious young lady.

"Abigail," said Allura to the servant, "I'll take care of my niece."

"Y-yes, your highness. I did exactly as you instructed, b-but-" Abigail 's stuttering was interrupted by a gentle raise of Allura's hand.

"It's quite alright! Don't worry. I'll handle this.." she said with a stern tone, staring down Larmina.

The red haired princess merely crossed her arms before her bosom and looked away. Abigail was excused from the bedroom, leaving the women alone to settle the dress dispute.

"Larmina, we go through this everytime there is an event or announcement! It is our duty to keep the Arusian tradition alive."

"Well, maybe tradition must be broken. My uniform is just as admirable as a silly dress."

"As a princess, you must-"

"if you say 'proper attire' one more time, I swear-"

"You swear, and I'll make sure you regret it."

Larmina was silenced. Her aunt was not one to threaten, but, when the time came, it was wise to abide by the future queen's demands.

"Look," Allura began, "this is just for a little while, not an entire day. If you just bear through with this, we will have lunch outside in the garden, and you can wear whatever you wish. Alright?"

Chewing on her lower lip, Larmina mulled over the offer. It was just for a short while. Was an outburst really necessary over a dress? She would not speak of this thought, especially in front of her aunt. She valued her small amount of wins over any authoritative figure.

Directing her light blue eyes to the extravagant crème dresser, Larmina acceded with a mumbled, "Ok." Allura smiled warmly.

"The pink and white gown," she directed.

"Pink?" the young princess whined.

Allura silenced her with a clearing of her throat. While Larmina reluctantly sought after a pink and white silk gown, Allura mused over her niece's stubbornness and need to fight. A wave of sadness washed over her body at a passing thought. 'She is just like her father.'

It had been so long since Allura allowed herself to think of her brother, the dearly departed Alistair.

Alistair was the eldest child of King Alfor, Allura being the beloved baby of the two children. The siblings were different despite sharing the same bloodline, much like the two faces of the same coin. Alistair was rough around the edges with a temper not to be reckoned with. Allura, although sharing the fiery temper, was naturally gentle and open-hearted. The crown prince was known for his vicious mood swings as a child. The servants simply did not know how to handle the wild boy. It was only Allura that he seemed to get along with. King Alfor was rather hard on his son when he lashed out. The two just seemed to live for disputes, clashing like thunderstorms. Allura was usually the referee, a role that followed her into adulthood.

In his early twenties, Alistair met a peasant girl with crystal blue eyes and fiery red hair during a visit to the marketplace. Eva was her name. It was a controversial affair that was kept under wraps. Although Alfor did not detest Eva, she was unfortunately not of royal blood. Damned politics, one can assume.

In response, Alistair, as the crown prince, abdicated the throne, giving Allura the title of heiress apparent. The news had been chaotic. This was the first time a royal had done such a thing voluntarily. This allowed him to marry Eva, leaving the castle to live as a commoner with his new wife. It wasn't until Eva became ill years later that he returned to the Castle of Lions. As enraged as Alfor was, he could not turn away the sick woman or his apparent grandchild, little red haired Larmina.

"..-ura? Aunt Allura!"

Larmina's voice came in and out. Allura had been so emerged in her recollections of her brother that she had forgotten about the present moment. Her niece had already slithered her way into the silk gown, needing assistance to seal the zipper in the back. Smiling sheepishly over her absentmindedness, Allura walked over and slid the zipper right up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just pick a pair of pearl earrings, and we'll be on our way."

"Oh joy."

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere, dear niece."

"It amuses me, dear aunt."

"Don't be a wiseass."

"Wiseass? Lance truly is rubbing off on you. Are you going to start holding poker nights and smuggling in nudie magazines?"

"If I do, I give you full permission to club me over the head."

"Can I have that in writing?"

* * *

The walk down the corridors was quiet. Allura had been revising her speech in her head. It was not complicated: greet, inform, comfort, and bid adieu. Still, the woman wanted to be sure that she presented an air of tranquility with her people. They could always sense tension.

Beside her walked Larmina, her dress complimenting her aunt's very nicely. While Allura's gown was white and navy blue with long, bell-shaped sleeves and a fluttering train, Larmina's gown was white and pink with short cap sleeves and a lace trim hem stopping just above her toes. Her hair had been pulled into a low braid, a nice compromise between wearing it down and tying it up in a ponytail.

Reaching the balcony doors, the women encountered two servants bowing deeply before opening the double white doors. Allura nodded her gratitude to the gentlemen, Larmina following at a comfortable distance (a far distance).

Praise erupted from the crowds collected below the balcony. Allura stepped up to the smooth railing, waving her hand in greeting. Larmina remained near the open doors, rubbing her arm for comfort. The blonde woman turned around, gesturing for Larmina to stand beside her. With an exaggerated sigh, the princess dragged her short heeled shoes over to the railing. Allura narrowed her eyes and raised her brows at her niece's obvious scowl. Knowing very well what the blonde woman was capable of, Larmina forced a smile on her lips. Allura returned the smile with an approving nod before addressing the crowds below.

"My people, I am sure that you are aware of what has occurred over in the Denubian system..."

Her hand gestures were graceful yet powerful in motion as if to reach out and touch the hands of her people. She was comfortable standing atop the balcony before hundreds of peering eyes. Their panic and tension did not cause her to falter in speech. If anything, Allura had alleviated their worries with just her presence alone, a true offspring of King Alfor. She truly was a queen, a powerful woman. Larmina felt so sheepish standing alongside her aunt. She didn't belong there, nor did she want to belong.

"Rest assured, the Force is on the case, and you will not, or ever will be, subjected to such danger."

Allura was so...feminine. The fullness of her ample breasts. The way her waist narrowed to a single point, only to shoot out in the delicious curves of her hips. Her eyes sparkled with the gallantry and power of a queen. Larmina felt pathetic in her aunt's shadow. Her body was not as blossomed, and she was much shorter in height. To sense hundreds of peering eyes on her only made Larmina feel ill with nausea.

"I shall go over any safety precautions should anything occur here on Arus."

The young lady would never admit to this insecurity in comparison to Allura. Do not be mistaken; she loved her dear aunt. The woman was her surrogate mother for the past several years. However, she secretly felt that she could never measure up to Allura. Sure, Larmina was the tomboy of the royal family; the princess with a rebel's snarl and a taste for multiple ear piercings and heavy metal music. Was she gallant, though? Sweet? The words did not even exist in her vocabulary.

So, what did Keith see in Larmina?

He did not pursue a romance with Allura despite touching moments. In the past, Larmina would hear her aunt recounting these moments with a flicker of her emerald eyes and a flush of her cheeks. The young lady would muse over what was so entrancing about the commander. Sure, she had seen photographs of him when he first came to Arus. She was not very fond of the "mullet" situation, as Lance referred to it, but, nonetheless, he possessed this hypnotic aura about him. He was strong and silent. His winter eyes told of stories that would not leave his lips. If he did speak of secrets, one would have to swear to keep mum until death.

Returning to the present moment, Larmina stared at Allura as she concluded her speech to the citizens of Arus. Clapping erupted just after the woman finished speaking. Stress was still apparent amongst their faces, but respect for the future queen outgrew the tension. A close mouthed smile tugged at Allura's rosy lips as she took hold of her niece's hand warmly. A pang of guilt pierced Larmina's heart, a sickness birthing in her stomach. What if Allura found out about her secret rendezvous with Keith? Would she still love her only niece?

'Would she look at me the same way?'

* * *

On a short break from this morning's meeting, Keith picked up a cup of coffee in one of the break rooms. He nodded at a couple of passing representatives from Ebb, trying to repress the urge to smack them for their trickery on Coran and the princesses. It was in the past, and all was forgiven, but breaking trust is something very difficult to repair with the commander.

Taking a second sip of black coffee from the foam cup, Keith walked over to a wall length window, gazing at academy students practicing flight formations. A little sloppy, he observed, but that's why it was called "practice."

Before taking another sip, a pop of color captured his attention on his left wrist. Careful not to tip over the coffee in his right hand, he took his pinky and pulled down the sleeve of his pilot suit. Larmina's navy blue hair tie from last night. Keith began to remember the caress of her red hair as it fanned over his fingers, the warmth of her face and breasts pressing against his chest.

"Keith," called out Coran, walking up to the commander. "We have about a half hour before we return to the meeting. Are you planning on debriefing the princess now or later today when this is over?"

"Hmm," Keith hummed, the duty almost having slipped his memory. "I'll just check in with her, let her know how this is going."

"Alright. She should be finished addressing the citizens of Arus about now, so you'll have a chance to reach her."

Keith nodded to the elder ambassador before excusing himself to contact Allura via voltcom. It took about ten seconds before the crown princess answered.

"Yes Keith, what is it?" came a somewhat strained voice.

"Princess, I'm on break for now, but I just wanted to let you know what we've done thus far with the alliance."

"Alright. Hold on one second..."

He could hear footsteps in the background. The swish-swish alluded to him that Allura was outside.

"Sorry about that. I had to step aside for privacy. Having lunch with Larmina in the gardens."

"I understand. Before I get into details, um...H-How's Larmina?"


	10. Lights in the Sky Pt1

****_**Chapter 9: Lights in the Sky **_

_I tried to stay away  
You know  
Just in case  
I've come to realize  
We all have our place_

"_Lights in the Sky" _by **Nine Inch Nails**

**Part 1**

_"I understand. Before I get into details, um...H-How's Larmina?"_

"Larmina is fine. She accompanied me on my address."

A twitch of a smile crept up on Allura's pretty lips at the next statement.

"We...managed to get her into a dress, if you can believe it."

Keith could be heard chuckling softly at the imagery. As much as Larmina had despised feminine wear, she had no clue how breathtaking she was, especially to Keith. Dismissing the thought immediately, he cleared his throat.

"That'll be good practice for her. How were they? The people."

"They seemed to take it well. Nervous, yes, but faithful nonetheless."

Keith proceeded to inform Allura on what had come out of the Alliance meeting thus far. So far, it had been concluded that every planet of the Alliance must take part in capturing Wade. There was no way that the Voltron Force could be in multiple places simultaneously. The issue? Trust. The crown princess nodded her head along, absorbing the information. She affirmed the reasoning, allowing Keith to continue. The thought of choosing between her role as queen and a Voltron Force pilot came to mind, making her chest tighten. The thought had been dancing menacingly in her mind for the past few days. If she had to step aside as queen in the matter…that meant that one of the cadets would have to take her place should the situation call for it.

That meant Larmina..

"I see," Allura said. "We shall see how this pans out, I guess?"

"Yes. Let's hope for the best. I have to leave now, so I apologize if this is quick."

"I understand, it's no problem. Oh Keith, before you go.."

"Yes?"

"When you have enough time on your hands, I must discuss something with you concerning Larmina."

"L-Larmina?" he almost choked on thin air.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course! This is a serious topic, so it cannot be discussed in five minutes. I need your best opinion on the matter, since it concerns her piloting."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Allura thieved a look at her unsuspecting niece over her shoulder before lowering her voice into the voltcom.

"Her piloting. I'm debating on whether or not I should have Larmina take my place in Blue should I be needed on Arus."

"Oh! Oh...I see. Will do, Princess."

She could hear the commander sighing. Was that in frustration? She could not exactly tell. 'He must be stressed,' she reasoned, putting her analytical mind to rest.

"Take it easy, Keith. We will get through this."

"I know, Allura. Talk to you soon."

A café table, composed of iron legs and a cement body, awaited the return of the crown princess. The stained glass surface of the table reflected colors of red, blue, and yellow on the silverware. Larmina appeared rather comfortable dressed in baggy cargo pants and a loose fitting t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Her knees had been brought up to her bosom as she nursed a glass of rich berry juice. Smiling at her niece's unabashed nature, Allura lifted the bottom of her white and navy blue gown before sitting down.

"So...what was that?" asked Larmina casually, settling her crystal glass down.

"It was Keith," said Allura, placing a powder blue napkin across her lap. "He briefed me on whatever progress has been made. So far, he, Coran, and the Alliance are arranging for militaries on various planets to be stationed and be vigilant of Wade and the robeast. This will be a test of trust in the Alliance, but it must be done. A point was made that Voltron cannot be in multiple places at once, should more than one attack occur, so the best way to maintain security in the galaxy is to work together."

"It sounds like they have it figured out," she evaluated with a shrug.

Allura was a little disturbed by Larmina's lack of reaction. This meeting was not for the hell of it. Swallowing down her irritation, the blonde woman continued her explanation.

"There is more to it than devising a plan. Which planets are willing to take part with their militaries? Which militaries are strong enough to participate? Do they have the right technology to identify the threat and fight it off? What will be the communication style used between planets so that it is quick, and Wade does not hack in and figure out the plan?"

"Aunt Allura, I think I get it. I listen in class more than you think."

"You should still listen. You are one of three cadets that I am informing. I trust that you are mature enough to handle this. Especially after this situation...I have been thinking about certain things...concerning you."

Larmina panicked. Her heart ceased to beat. Did Allura know? She could feel time stand still as she watched her aunt gather her words carefully, wringing her hands.

"Larmina," Allura began, her eyes focusing on the silverware before her. "This situation calls for everyone to take part in whatever way they can. Just as Voltron cannot be in two places at once, I cannot be both queen and a pilot. This is not definite just yet, but...you may have to take over Blue should it be appropriate for me to stand by Arus. This will be more serious than a test, but you have shown more progress than your fellow cadets. Can you handle this?"

Choking on words, Larmina chose to her drink berry juice to the last drop, avoiding speech. For a second, she wished the juice had been whiskey instead. Allura patiently awaited an answer, knowing that this had been unexpected for the young lady. When Larmina placed the empty crystal glass back down, Allura empathized with her.

"Larmina, I know this is sudden, and I wish there was more time, but we need all the help we can get. You will be supervised by us, so you are not being thrown into this blindfolded. This isn't final just yet; I will be discussing this with Keith to get his opinion on it."

'Shit,' Larmina mentally cursed. 'I'm not ready! What is he going to say?! Fuck!'

* * *

Two days later, Keith and Coran were boarded on an aircraft heading straight to Arus. The past three days had been hectic. If there was one opinion on the matter, then there were dozens of other opinions just waiting to be shouted across the room. Defense. Offense. Protect. Attack. It is phenomenal how, throughout history, one man is able to wreak such havoc amongst multiple societies. Keith never wanted a drink so desperately before.

Fidgeting in his seat, Keith was typing up an electronic briefing of the final decisions to Allura and the rest of the Force. Arus was set up. Ariel was being organized and prepared for defenses. Balto was more than ready with the advanced technology, offering to improve Hagaarium sensors. Earth was still in the process of setup, but prepped nonetheless.

Everything was settled as best as possible. It all looked good on paper, or on a screen, in this case. Looking to the side window, watching stars scatter by, the commander could not help but wish to face Wade alone. As much as he respected the courage of the Alliance, he wanted Wade to  
himself. 'As long as he is captured...remember that!' he scolded himself. 'This isn't time for a tantrum. Besides, you have to decide on Larmina's piloting.' His stomach churned at the thought. The same girl he had been intimate with would possibly be the girl he throws into the shark pit.

Although the decision was not final, knowing that Larmina would possibly have to fly Blue alone made him uneasy. Do not mistaken; he had faith in the princess's ability. However, after having shared more than just physical contact, the possibility of her in danger under his watch was just too soon, maybe even unthinkable.

Keith mentally slapped himself. She was a cadet! She has been training to take over Blue! It was rare for the commander to be conflicted between decisions. Allura was younger when she had taken over Blue, and she had done just fine, regardless of a few mishaps. Why was Larmina any different? He rubbed his temples as if to smooth out the train wreck of thoughts in his mind.

"Are you alright, Keith?" Coran spoke softly beside him, sipping chamomile tea to ease his aches and pains.

"Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically.

"What ails you? The meeting seemed to end well. We are more than ready as we will ever be."

"It's not that, Coran. It's just...Allura wants my input on Larmina possibly flying Blue in place of Allura should she be needed on Arus. I just don't know if this is the right time with Wade and the spider robeast running loose."

The elder ambassador sighed deeply, settling his ceramic tea cup down onto the fold out table that was connected to the seat in front of him. Memories seemed to dance before his dark eyes as he formulated an answer.

"I understand your concern. I was mortified when Allura had taken Black. I recall my heart nearly stopping at the sight of her tumbling down in that lion! Alas, she was alright; nothing Dr. Gorma could not handle. Yes, Larmina is young, but Allura was around her age when she started flying as well."

"I remember," he breathed, recalling the shock he experienced when finding out that Allura had taken out Black unsupervised. "Back then, I was hesitant about the situation, and more than concerned for her safety. I somehow knew that she needed a chance. She demanded a chance. I don't know why, but I just feel differently about Larmina. I tense up."

"Perhaps you are experiencing what all people experience eventually," reasoned Coran, a twitch of his mustache indicating oncoming humor.

"Which is..?"

"Age," Coran chuckled. "You are almost thirty years old, are you not? These past several years, you have changed drastically from the obedient boy I first met a long time ago. You have aged, with all due respect."

"Don't remind me," Keith sighed, unspoken truths lurking about the spoken words.

'Tell Larmina that,' he mentally commented. Raking his fingers through his short black hair, Keith struggled between his emotion and his rationality. 'If you had no relations with her, you would concede to her piloting. Even though this isn't a "relationship," I'm still finding myself involved. Goddamnit, I knew this would bite me in the ass! Hopefully, I'll just speak with Allura and make a decision without Larmina being present.'

"I'll look over her training progress from the past several months," Ketih finally spoke. "Perhaps facts will narrow it all down."

"Sounds like a wise choice, commander. And remember, Princess Larmina is a young adult now. She will be eighteen years old in a few weeks, and will have opinions of her own."

Keith smirked to himself before saying, "I bet she has had opinions even before she could talk."

"A family trait, unfortunately," Coran muttered, sipping the last of his chamomile tea.

* * *

Keith had pretty much been a dark blur since his return from earth. He discussed the briefings he had sent to the Force members, sans cadets, in the control room. Soon after questions were addressed, Allura had confronted him privately in the hallway.

"Have you thought about it?" she questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been going through my mind, but with the Alliance and all, I haven't come to a decision just yet. She's young, Allura. I just don't know."

"I understand," said the blonde woman, averting her eyes as she retracted her hand from his shoulder. "I'm not comfortable with the possibility either. However, I cannot be here in the castle and in Blue at the same time. And, out of the three cadets, Larmina has been advancing the quickest. She is not ignorant, but she is neglecting her duty as future pilot."

"It seems she doesn't wish to be a pilot."

"It's her destiny, Keith!" she raised her voice.

"I know, I know," Keith rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the tension. "Look, let's call it a day, and figure this out tomorrow. We are not going to figure this out right this instant. Have you talked to Larmina about this?"

"Yes, just after I finished speaking with you a few days ago. She seemed to shut down."

"It is unexpected news for her."

"I know. I know it's unfair, but we need all the help we can get. If Sven wasn't infected, I'd call him in for standby, but that isn't possible right now."

"We'll figure this out tomorrow. I think she should be involved in the conversation. I am not sending out an unwilling cadet into battle should the time come."

"I agree. She won't respond to me. Maybe she will listen to you?"

Keith cleared his throat, his blue eyes staring off into the distance to avoid her gaze.

"We shall see."

* * *

"This is Commander Kogane. I'm going out for a ride," Keith assured the guard on security duty via voltcom. "I should be back in about an hour or so."

"Yes, sir," the guard replied, his voice laced with static over the voltcom. "Please check in when returning so we are aware. We should be able to see you on the holoscreens, but this is just precaution."

"I more than understand. Nice work. Over and out.."

After three days of nonstop strategizing and traveling, Keith needed to blow off some serious steam. His black hoverbike was kept in a small garage, located within the hangar bay, where other small vehicles were held. The late night hour seemed to be the perfect time to escape for a while, when everyone else was settling into bed. Walking the slick bike to one of the large metal doors, Keith activated the said door using one of the functions on his voltcom. The large door roared with life as it rose to the top, metal panels snapping in motion. A pleased sigh escaped his lips at the sight of a dirt path.

Freedom.

Before he could pass through the threshold of the door, a small hand grazed his forearm. In a flash, Keith seized the hand in his large palm, turning around to grab hold of the figure.

Wide eyes of light blue stared up at Keith. His grip immediately loosened on the small hand when recognizing the silent intruder.

"Larmina? I-I'm sorry, force of habit.."

The surprised expression quickly disappeared on Larmina's face, her signature sarcastic frown reprising.

"I'll get over it," she assured, rubbing the hand that Keith had grabbed. "We need to talk about Blue."

"I had a feeling you would want to," Keith sighed deeply, looking away as he quickly made a decision. "Alright...Get a helmet from the garage."

"Wait, you don't want to stay here and talk?"

"I need to ride to calm down from these past few days. Either you ride with me and we stop somewhere to discuss this, or you wait until tomorrow. Last I heard, waiting is not your forte."

Initially, Larmina frowned at the comment. However, she knew very well that she preferred action right now, not later. She smirked to herself, walking away in search of a helmet.

"You learn quickly, commander."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter! New ideas came to mind, so some readjusting was needed. I was going to wait until this chapter became longer, but I want to try and keep updates frequent, so I separated this chapter into two parts. Now that my gig at the elementary school is done, I started a new retail job a few weeks ago (**never sell your soul to retail**), and my schedule has become a little hectic. I will still be writing, but the updates will be a little random. Hope that's ok!

Thanks again for all your support! I promise, next chapter will be more interesting. :P I'll write back to your messages as soon as I can!


	11. Lights in the Sky Pt2

**Chapter 10: Lights in the Sky**

_Part 2_

* * *

Larmina flipped through a few helmets in the garage before selecting one that was painted cherry red. The color seemed to pop amongst the blue and grey gloss of the other helmets. The roar of the hover bike echoed against the walls, indicating that Keith was set to go. Hastily placing the helmet on her head, Larmina dashed out to meet Keith outside. He motioned with his left hand for her to get on. The visor of his helmet had concealed his face completely. Only the sun kissed skin and musculature revealed to her who was underneath. The roar of the hover bike deafened her as she came closer to the vehicle. Hopping on, she gently wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. The black cotton of his long sleeved shirt was thin enough for her to feel his abs through the material. Stifling a flush of her cheeks, Larmina prepped herself for the speed to come.

Activating the large door to close behind them, Keith sped off onto the dirt path, the hover bike rising into the air about an inch or two. He could feel Larmina's grip tighten around his waist. He smiled to himself at her surprise.

"You alright?" he shouted, his voice slightly muffled from the visor.

"Peachy," she replied in a deadpan tone, holding on for dear life.

Easing into the speed, the princess glanced up at the sky, her ponytail whipping behind her. The full moon winked down at them, emerging from behind a violet cloud. Larmina was amazed by the size of the midnight jewel. The stars framed the moon like little white diamonds on a delicate ring. No matter how fast the hover bike was going, the moon was able to follow like lights in the sky. A childish glee washed over Larmina, her grip around Keith's waist loosening up. 'I feel like we own the night. Everyone else is asleep, while we remain awake. No one else exists. It's a nice feeling. Just us and no one else.'

The dirt path soon became a thin cement road as they left castle grounds in the dust. The heat of Keith's back lulled Larmima into a comfortable state of mind. She no longer was bothered by the speed. It was not so much the speed itself, but not being in control of that speed. She did not possess the reins, so to speak. To trust the driver was rather difficult. However, she found herself warming up to the idea of losing control.

After about fifteen minutes of smooth riding, Keith had turned a corner that lead to a memorial park. It was filled with a lush garden and marble statues of honorary voltron pilots of the past. Keith slowed down as they approached the marble archway that was the entrance. The hover bike came to a stop on reaching the entrance, floating down to the ground. Keith firmly planted his feet onto the grass, flipping up the visor of his helmet. Larmina's arms were still encircled around his waist, her head rising up to look around.

"The park?" she questioned aloud. "Why here?"

"It's peaceful here at night," Keith explained, motioning with his hand. "We've stopped, so you can let go now."

Larmina realized her grip was still intact, whipping away from his body as she jumped off the hover bike. Keith chuckled at her attempt to conceal a blush.

"It's ok," he said between chuckles. "I'm telling you that it's safe."

"I don't need you to tell me things like that," Larmima replied, holding her helmet under her arm as she walked through the marble archway.

Shrugging his shoulders at her odd behavior, the commander tucked the key to the bike into his back pocket before removing his helmet. He caught up with the princess, navigating through the curved pathway until they reached a corner where three marble statues were located.

One statue, closest to them, was of a middle-aged man with a trim beard, his helmet cradled in his large left palm. A second statue of another man with a shaved head lay just ahead, his eyes looking away into the distance with a dreamy expression. Last, but not least, the third statue stood several feet away at another corner leading back to the pathway. It was molded into the figure of a woman with long hair curled into spirals. She appeared feline-like with her slim features and sharp gaze.

The crackles and moss of age on their marble skin seemed to give the statues a prestigious air. No matter the weather, they stood tall and proud. Larmina rubbed her arm, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of powerful figures in stone. She did not feel worthy. Her pace had slowed down, allowing the commander to catch up behind her. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"We'll stop here to chat. Is that ok?"

"S-sure.." she spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Larmina."

The princess reluctantly turned around to look up at Keith. His eyes softened at her tension.

"I know this isn't easy for you. We're not making decisions for you, please know that. Now come on, let's sit over there at the bench."

He lead her to the nearby iron bench, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Easing into her seat, Larmina opened the conversation with humor rather than the topic of importance.

"You might want to sharpen your dodging techniques."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"The boys know about me possibly flying Blue. And no lecturing; you should be used to us eavesdropping by now. Anyway, Daniel is particularly not happy, so expect him to glare daggers at you."

"If he were to actually improve on his skills instead of dreaming of the glory, then he would be the standby pilot."

"Why me? You know I don't want this."

"I know you don't _want _it, but you may _need_ it."

"How the _hell_ do I need it?"

Keith paused for a moment to collect his words. Rubbing his hands together, he met her light eyes in a firm yet gentle stare.

"You're a natural born soldier, Larmina. From the moment I met you, I saw this fire inside you that would burn down cities just to get justice, and never ask for anything in return. Your training has improved the most. If you don't believe me, I'll allow you to look at your track record. Look at the scores yourself."

Larmina did not respond, looking away with tension in her face. Keith tried to make his words more relatable with a memory. She did not seem to respond to "the commander," so perhaps she would listen to Keith Kogane.

"It's about finding a purpose, Larmina. That day when you fought Wade's men, when I first arrived here...you were ruthless. No one would dare shatter your will, because you demanded to be respected. That cannot be taught. I say exactly what I think in this case, and I don't lie because I don't believe in patronizing. That purpose is in you, whatever it may be. I cannot tell you what it is, but, from what I've seen...I think you're on to something. Capture that purpose, and you just might have found a personal holy grail to your mortal existence."

The princess remained silent. Her arms wrapped around her body, a sign of her vulnerability. She would never admit it, but she was scared. How was she supposed to repined to a speech on destiny and purpose, topics much bigger than him and her? Yes, on the battlefield she was fearless. However, with one-on-one relationships, Larmina felt nauseous.

"I want to be somebody," she muttered, staring down at her lap. "..but I'm scared. I mean, who the hell am I, Keith?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her question. In reality, it was not his to answer. However, he attempted to at least guide her to a respectful path.

"You are a destined pilot for Voltron," he said softly, placing a warm hand her own. "It's in your blood. I'm not telling you what to do with your life. However, I will say that it is your duty to protect and serve.

You are more than capable of fighting. You won't be alone, Larmina. You are under my command, and the other pilots will be there with you. However, if you're not ready, then I can't send you out. To send out a reluctant pilot will only lead to danger. I once told you that being a part of the Voltron Force is both a gift and a curse. It's not to be taken lightly. You have to make the final decision."

"But...what if I decline? Who will take my place?"

"We'll just have to figure that out. Allura will have to pilot Blue no matter what, and defenses will be heightened for Arus. No one will blame you. If they do, they'll have to answer to me."

Larmina flushed at his last comment.

"Don't fight my battles for me," she grumbled.

"I'm just watching out for you," Keith quietly commented.

Larmina rested her head atop the commander's shoulder, breathing in the faint scent of aftershave.

"Keith?" she whispered, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"...Take me home."

* * *

Arriving at the castle late into the night, the commander parked his hover bike in the small garage. Just after checking in with the security guard via voltcom, Keith escorted Larmina to her bedroom, avoiding heavily supervised areas. Soon enough, the pair ended up before her bedroom door. Rubbing her forearm for comfort, the princess avoided his eyes as she spoke.

"Thanks for being patient. I just don't want to disappoint anyone...especially you."

"You don't have to impress me," Keith whispered, not sure whether to leave her be or hold her close. "I've seen you in battle. Just sleep on it. The decision will come to you."

"You better be right," she muttered, finally meeting his gaze with a twinkle in her eye.

She stood on the tips of her toes to plant a quick kiss on the commander's cheek. Keith felt his hands develop a will of their own as they cupped her pale cheeks. He thieved a quick kiss before bidding her goodnight. Little did they know, a certain purple eyed cadet was close by, eavesdropping on the situation.

"No way..." Daniel whispered to himself, covering his lips. "So that's how she was chosen. Hmmm."  
**  
**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hello, hello! Long time no see. Work keeps me busy, and I have limited access to a computer, so I will try my best to post now and then. I am well though, so no complaints! I will be able to post a second chapter tonight, so keep your eyes open. I shall reply to your messages as soon as I can! I really appreciate your support and feedback!

~Much love

_P.S.:_ The Voltron: DotU action figures at New York Comic Con were yummy! I almost licked the glass where Keith's figure was. :p Miiine.


	12. I Can Be Your W----

_**Chapter 11: I Can Be Your Whore**_

* * *

_"I'm the girl you're thinking about_

_The one thing you can't live without_

_Yeah, I'm the girl you've been waiting for_

_I have you down on your knees_

_I have you begging for more_

_So how can this be?_

_You're praying to me_

_There's a look in your eyes_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything..._

_I can be your whore"_

_"Whore"_ by **In This Moment**

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about him. As Larmina undressed herself, her hand swept over her flat stomach. She did not expect the sensation to remind her of his hand. Graze over delicate skin. Biting back the urge to moan, Larmina continued to remove her clothing, sliding her black athletic pants down her hips. Kicking the discarded clothing aside, she wandered in her undergarments to the crème wood dresser. Opening the third drawer down for a night shirt, she leaned over to search through the various shirts. The position that she was in, with her bottom poking out, had ignited a fantasy in her mind: Keith walking up behind her, sliding his large hands over the curves of her bare hips. His crotch would rub against her bottom suggestively, his erection rubbing up her buttock. Larmina bit into her lip at the imagery, unable to suppress a moan as she pictured him licking her earlobe.

"Ugh! Damn him!" the princess shouted, kicking the dresser out of frustration.

She soon regretted the action, for her foot ached with a sharp pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuucckk.." she seethed through gritted teeth.

Once the pain subsided, Larmina swiped a random nightshirt from the drawer. She then slammed the drawer shut, stomping over to her bed. Unfortunately for her, she would be tossing and turning for the next two hours, wrestling with sexual frustration.

* * *

Two hours were her limit, she decided with a careless dismissal of her bed sheets. To remain beneath these cold sheets with no release was simply torture! Larmina stopped judging her desires as she swallowed down any intruding thoughts on her not being a proper lady. It did not matter. What mattered to her was that she wanted Keith inside. Now…and not in a simple nightshirt.

Braving the slight chill of the air, Larmina crawled out of bed and dashed over to her dresser. Pulling out the first drawer, which was reserved for undergarments and such, she fished out what appeared to be a gauzy, sleeveless nightgown trimmed with white lace. It was meant to be worn with short white bottoms. Larmina easily discarded the nightgown's accomplice, opting to wear just her panties underneath.

Her feet ghosting along the carpeted floor, the princess grabbed a nearby silk robe to bring with her (in case an unwanted someone came along). Exiting the bedroom door, she swiftly made her way down the shadowed corridors. The chill of the metal floor prickled the bottoms of her feet as she navigated through the corridors. Brushing lightly on the balls of her feet, she made sure not to remain too long on each foot. A ninja's walk leaves no trace, not even a sound. Her breathing was shallow, deep in her diaphragm to refrain from loud breathing.

She did not even reach his bedroom door, and already she was aroused by the act of sneaking around to reach him. The smooth caress of the gauzy nightgown was delicious against her pale skin. Larmina grew excited over how different his calloused fingertips would feel on her skin.

Arriving at Keith's bedroom door, she quietly punched in his room code, gaining entry. Gliding inside, she lightly closed the door shut behind her. Deep breathing could be heard from a few feet away. Catching him off guard only enticed her further.

Stopping at his bed, Larmina gently climbed atop the bed, evoking a slight whine from the mattress. The commander was dressed in a white undershirt and loose fitting pajamas pants. The drawstring was undone, the band of the pants hanging low on his hips. A sliver of his tan flesh could be seen, rising with every breath. She looked upon his still face. So peaceful. So youthful. His lips were slightly parted for air, his bottom lip plump and oh so tempting to bite into. Larmina bit into her own lip at the thought, feeling herself become heated between her thighs.

She _wanted_ him.

She _needed_ him.

Her knees settled on either side of his hips, her little fingers slowly riding up his stomach. Keith sighed deeply in his sleep, his head turning to the side. No, he was not awake just yet. Larmina would just have to fix that. Sinking herself into his groin, she crooned at the feel of his erection through his pants, stroking her womanhood. She couldn't wait for his permission any longer!

"Keith," the princess whispered, her voice husky. "Keith, wake up."

He did not respond, his eyes remaining closed. Leaning forward, she placed her palms on his cheeks, moving his face so that he would look at her when he awakened. Her thumb brushed his cheek repeatedly as she whispered his name again.

"_Keeiiittthhh_."

A deep breath was released before he moaned back, " 'rmina?"

Lashes fluttering open, Keith looked up to see the princess leaning over him. He quickly realized that she sat directly atop on his manhood. He could feel her heat swarming his groin. Her rosy lips parted to speak.

"I need you."

The desperation and lust in her eyes flickered like blue fire. Her thighs clenched around his hips, causing him to moan lightly. Her hands sailed down his lean face, his thick neck, and over his muscular chest. Leaning in closer, Larmina's nose touched Keith's, his hot breath mingling with her own. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, pulling her body down onto his. She whimpered sweetly, deepening the kiss. She licked his lower lip in between kisses, grinding her hips into him. Keith responded with similar actions, only he was stronger. She loved him rough.

His large hands savored the curves of her body, lifting up the lace hem of her nightgown to cup her buttocks firmly. Her underwear was barely existent, what with the transparent material. He discerned the feel of the material to be gauzy, melding onto her flesh like a second skin. She whimpered for more of his touch, raising her bottom against his palms. He smirked beneath her kisses.

The princess broke away from his mouth to lift up his undershirt. Hastily pulling the shirt up and over his head, she drank in the lean lines of his body, recalling how much she desired to run her tongue over his abs. Without hesitation, she took advantage of the moment. Sliding down his body, Larmina ran her tongue over his pecs, swirling over his tan skin. She could hear his deep sighs of pleasure as her tongue circled down to his abs.

Sailing her tongue over the treasure trail of hair beneath his navel, Larmina's fingers curled over the waistband of his pants. Pulling her mouth away, she tugged down the cotton material along with his black boxer briefs. His manhood had swelled to its full length, leaving the princess breathless with excitement. She stroked his length with her hand, up and down. Keith could sense her hesitance.

"'mina, you don't have to do that," he spoke in a husky voice, attempting to pull her up from his groin.

Larmina swatted him away just before taking the plunge, enveloping the tip of his manhood with her lips. He felt so silky against her lips. A moan from deep within Keith's throat could be heard. The sound encouraged Larmina, taking in more of his length. Her tongue ran down the vein on the underside of his manhood. Hot liquid welled at the tip, the salty taste making her mouth water. Keith's fingers combed through her red hair up and down, his fingernails grazing her scalp. He groaned deeply at the wet caress of the princess's mouth.

Sitting up in one swift motion, Keith pulled Larmina away from his erect manhood, forcing himself on top of her. He ravaged her neck as his hands swarmed over her hips. She called out his name softly as his hands cupped her breasts.

The round neckline of her nightgown was pulled down to expose her pale breasts, her nipples already stiff. Capturing her right nipple between his lips, Keith suckled on the sensitive flesh, his hands working their way up her thighs. He ran his tongue over her stiff nipple, loving every little sound she made. Just after hiking up the hem of her nightgown, he roughly pulled down her underwear, the material so delicate that he almost ripped it apart. Keith then slid his middle finger up her clit. So slick, so wet for him.

"_Uuhhnnn_," she moaned as Keith slid his finger in deeper.

Her back arched at the probing sensation, her walls clutching him. Parting from her breast, Keith looked down at Larmina. She was so hot and flustered beneath him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, her lips parted for shallow breaths. Loving the feel of her tight walls, he added a second finger inside her.

"K-Keith...Please.." she begged, her vision giving way to bright lights in the dark.

"'Please' what?" he playfully growled in her ear.

"_Pleeaase_. I need it. Now!"

"Only when I say so," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

Larmina moaned with both pain and pleasure as he pulled out his fingers. Before she knew it, she felt the tip of his hard manhood slide inside her. The lights in the dark became flashes of white when Keith found a sweet spot deep within.

"Aahh! _Ye-eahh_.."

His rhythm became faster, the sound of skin clacking together audible. Biting into her lip, Larmina fought to sustain her cry of ecstasy. She almost let loose a scream when Keith held down her squirming hips, thrusting deeper, harder into her.

With random strands of red framing her flushed face, the princess's eyes were drawn to the window beside her. The moon was in full sight, a mischievous little voyeur watching the heated scene. Perhaps the sun will soon join.

* * *

"_Huff_..._huff_..."

Hot breath tickled the inside of her ear, rousing her from sleep. The back of Larmina's body was enveloped in a comforting heat, soft and warm. A tan arm hung over her small waist, the fingers curled over her bare stomach. Humming, she raised her head just a tad to see that she had been asleep diagonally on the tousled sheets. To move an inch more would only bring her regret, for she loved the feel of Keith's skin pressed against her body too much to disturb. He radiated heat; why wake him and lose his touch?

Remembering the rendezvous between the sheets, Larmina began to feel both aroused and nauseous. Did she really do all that? The inner seductress within Princess Larmina was bursting out, aching to rip off her clothing whenever she desired, fuck whoever she desired. A flush of red stained her cheeks as her stomach churned.

'I'm filthy..' she thought. 'I just rolled around in bed with Keith...again! I need to get out of here. I don't want him to look at me.'

Quietly, she brushed his arm away from her waist, the chill of the air quickly swarming her skin. She then pulled on her lace nightgown, which ended up on the floor last night. Figuring that this wasn't appropriate attire, Larmina searched through Keith's wardrobe for an old shirt he probably wouldn't miss.

Exiting the bedroom as quietly as possible, she took one last look at the sleeping commander. He was so peaceful with his limp body, the cool blue of the early morning coating his sun-kissed skin. Regretting her leave, Larmina forced herself to shut the door behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the face of her fellow cadet came into view before her.

"Good morning, Larmina," Daniel greeted her with the grin of a cheshire cat. "Tell me, how was your night with the commander?"


	13. A Reluctant Princess

**_Chapter 12: A Reluctant Princess_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics listed later on in this chapter. _

* * *

_"Good morning, Larmina," Daniel greeted her with the grin of a cheshire cat. "Tell me, how was your night with the commander?"_

"E-excuse me?"

Casually looking at his fingernails, Daniel replied with, "I didn't think sleeping around would get you bumped up on this team. Nice to know."

"Were you...? How long..?"

Larmina was in utter shock! Had Daniel been listening in all night? Did he follow her and Keith into the park? Her limbs became unmovable. The blood drained from her face, now as white as snow. Sputtering, stuttering, she verbally lashed out at the sly fox of a young man.

"H-how dare you! It's none of your business what I-I do behind closed d-doors!"

Purple eyes stared square into the light blue pair before them.

"Oh, I think it is my business. At first, I thought it was because you were Allura's niece that you were chosen to be a standby pilot; royal blood and all. But, I was sooo mistaken. I guess the commander needed some coaxing!"

"You leave him out of this!" she seethed, poking her index finger at his chest. "It was my _aunt's_ idea to have me on standby, _not_ Keith's. You have a problem, take it up with her!"

"You know, maybe I should. 'Princess, I must say you should reconsider your decision on Larmina. Why, you ask? Oh, no reason...Just that she's sleeping with the commander.'"

"You shut your dirty mouth," she seethed in a low tone, her words dripping with venom.

Smirking as he seized the upper hand in the situation, Daniel made a little proposal for the princess to mull over.

"I'll keep your little 'affair' a secret if you back down."

"What? I'm not dismissing my duty as a pilot just because you're a jealous little rat!"

"Going once.."

"Daniel, forget i-"

"Going twice.."

"God_damn _you!"

"Hey! Calm down. I said I would keep it a secret! Tell you what...I'll give you a couple of days to make a decision. You're not the only one capable of piloting a lion. What makes you so damn special, huh? You don't even _care_ about the glory of it all."

"And you care _too much_ about the glory," Larmina spat, crossing her arms. "You have your head so far up your ass that you can't even think rationally."

"Rational? Me? Eh, maybe not, but I can easily blackmail you."

Her lips narrowing into a tight line, the princess had nothing left to say. What could she do? Daniel could put both her _and_ Keith's reputation in jeopardy! Why Daniel of all people to find out? Would he be taken seriously? It was not as if scandals were dealt out as simply as cards in Black Jack. However, it was serious enough to be considered, despite the fact that a troublemaker was the accuser.

"Well, I'm starving," the purple eyed cadet said with a rub of his stomach. "See you at breakfast, Larmina!"

With mock glee, Daniel strolled down the corridor, leaving a speechless princess to fend for herself. 'Two days. Two f_ucking_ days. How am I supposed to fix this? I can't tell Keith. He'll be furious! Or worse...end it with me.' She wrapped her arms around her bosom for comfort. This was going to be difficult. Risk reputation for duty, or risk duty for reputation?

All Larmina wanted at the moment was to be hidden beneath her bed sheets, away from imaginary eyes of judgment.

* * *

Hot rain poured down Keith's back, rousing him from a groggy state. Staring at the blue tiled wall of the shower stall, he pondered over Larmina's whereabouts. 'Why did she leave? When?'

At first, he thought that he had just dreamt of a red haired vixen, wearing nothing but a transparent nightgown and pull-away panties. Her little body was missing, no longer pressed against his torso. On closer inspection, Keith found her silk robe lying on the floor beside the bed. It certainly wasn't there when he returned to his bedroom last night. Then, noticing an open dresser drawer, he saw that his shirts were tousled. He figured that she must have borrowed a t-shirt to wear.

But, to leave without bidding goodbye? She usually said something to Keith afterward.

'Was she alright?' the commander wondered, scrubbing shampoo out of his black hair. 'She does have a lot on her mind about piloting Blue. Maybe I should just give her space? Yes, that sounds reasonable. I won't coddle her during this time. Just treat her normally at breakfast, and get on with the day. She should at least get more comfortable with piloting alone. I'll arrange for practice with her. Yes. I think she'll appreciate that.'

* * *

_I'm petrified of stepping out of my room. Someone found out._

It had been quite a while since Larmina had written in her diary. The purple velvet book almost felt like an unwanted observer, soaking in whatever secrets she had written down. However, these emotions could not be held in, or else she would panic uncontrollably. She did not even address the diary as such, diving into the jittery scribing of her thoughts.

_Of course, it had to be Daniel. Hell, he could have been outside that door all night! Ugh, I don't even want to think about it!_

She pauses from writing to swallow down potential bile. Pulling the lavender bedsheets over her shoulders, Larmina transcribes her nervous thinking.

_I want to vomit right now. I can't tell Keith...He'll put on that "noble" act and cut off what we've been doing the past few months. It's not just the sex. It's more than that._

_He knows my emotional scars. He's shown me his own scars. We're almost kindred spirits._

_I'll be damned if I lose that connection because of some jealous little insect._

_No, not the only person I've truly bonded with. It's no one else's business. I just hope I can personify that at breakfast. My gosh, I don't want to see him, and yet I want him to hold me. Since when? Who the hell are you, Larmina?_

_Uuugghhh! _(sloppy script)

_Bid me mercy._

* * *

Keith was the first to arrive at the breakfast table around 8 a.m. His radar duty was scheduled for 10 am, so now was a splendid time to savor his meal. Seeking out the coffee canteen immediately, he pours the dark liquid into a porcelain mug. The scent of imported ground coffee beans always sent a pleasant warmth down his body. Black. No sugar. No cream. Just perfect the way it was. As Keith sat down at his usual seat at the head of the cherrywood table, Hunk makes his entrance with a wide-mouthed yawn and a stretch of his muscular arms.

"Aaahhh...I smell cooked eggs."

"Never escapes you, eh?" Keith chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"I take pride in my smelling abilities," the large man grinned, lifting up the silver tray of scrambled eggs adorned with herbs.

"Mmm," hummed Hunk. "The cook used..._sniff_...black pepper...rosemary..._sniff sniff_...and a touch of chili powder. Oh, she's _good_!"

"I could leave you two alone, if you'd like," joked Keith, a smirk tugging at his thin lips.

"Nah, my baby and I aren't ashamed!"

Hunk filled his plate with a mountain of scrambled eggs, several strips of bacon, an English muffin...well, the list goes on, as one can imagine. In great contrast, Keith had only grabbed a hot bagel from the pastry basket. A blue plaid cloth was wrapped around the pastries, cradling them in delicious warmth in the basket. A quick swipe of raspberry jam was all he needed to perfect his breakfast. Hunk chuckled at the commander's plate lacking food.

The gentlemen discussed matters concerning Lotor sightings. So far, the Drule king had laid low since the last confrontation, being severely injured and all. Hunk commented that Lotor was just not as amusing as he used to be.

"He still looks like an ugly woman, but, damn, he lost his edge, you know?"

"He didn't have an 'edge' to begin with," Keith dryly corrected.

"Ha! True," said Hunk, swallowing down a heaping of his buttered English muffin. "Hey, chief? Don't take this the wrong way, but...I don't know, you seem more relaxed this morning."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, buddy. You're smiling a little more. Not happy go lucky, but relaxed."

"Huh," Keith mused aloud, sipping the last of his black coffee. "I took a late night ride on my hoverbike. That usually leaves me in a decent mood."

"Ah ha! I knew my tune up for her would serve you well. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

The commander nodded his head, trying to erase the image of a red haired princess from his mind at the mention of "she" and "beauty." Sip more coffee. A _lot_ of coffee.

"Good, you need to blow some steam, what with this Wade thing. I'm surprised he hasn't lashed out yet!" Hunk exclaimed, finishing the last bit of his English muffin.

"He's calculating," speculated Keith, knowing how underhanded the ex space marshal was. "He likes to strike when no one expects it."

"Crazy old man," mumbled the larger man, shaking his head.

"Who's a crazy old man?" asked an emerging Pidge, rubbing his eyes of strain from staring at holoscreens.

"Take your pick, little buddy."

Sometime after Pidge settled down with some coffee and a croissant, the rest of the Voltron Force showed up, eager for an early meal. The last to arrive was Allura, with Larmina trailing behind the blonde woman. The younger lady's head was cast down with little to no eye contact. Allura had directed a concerned look to her niece, but received no response from her. She had tried holding the young lady's hand.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," Larmina whispered sharply, knowing that one distressed look can set off her aunt's maternal instincts.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Allura, motioning for Larmina to sit beside her at the dining table.

A calm recitation of "good morning" echoed in the dining room. Larmina's greeting was barely audible, but it was given nonetheless. Her behavior was so unlike her usual upfront self. None of her teammates knew whether or not to inquire on her mood. Usually, it was safe to leave the hot headed princess be.

Keith briefly took note of her expression. Heavy hooded eyes. Long eyelashes framing them so nicely. The corners of her lips downturned. Her spirit dim. Not wanting to draw too much attention to her discomfort, Keith waited for some table conversation amongst the crew to go on before bringing up lion practice.

"I'm sure everyone has received my memo on lion practice?"

"Memo? Which one is that, number 1,800,052?" Lance questioned, cocking a thick eyebrow.

"Hardy har har, lieutenant. I sent out a memo earlier this morning on what Allura and I have been discussing, as well as Larmina."

"You know us normal people don't wake up prior to 5 a.m., right?"

"Stop whining. You'll get over it."

"Ladies, stop arguing," Hunk snickered to himself.

"Yes, you're _both_ pretty," Pidge added, his green eyes narrowed as he grinned.

"Ha! Woo!" cheered Hunk, giving a high-five to his small friend.

Vince and Daniel laughed along with the pilots, while the future queen frowned at such horseplay. Larmina remained quiet as ever. This picture was very unsettling. Keith noticed that she appeared even more agitated than before. Cursing himself silently, he ignored the jeers and continued speaking.

"Anyway, Allura might be needed here on Arus to fulfill duties at the same time she is needed to pilot Blue. Should this occur, we have discussed Larmina possibly being a stand-in. Given her progress records, she seems to be improving the fastest, despite her initial troubleshooting. I plan on having Larmina practice piloting a lion alone as soon as possible. If she is possibly needed, then she should be prepared. The past few days have been quiet on the radar, so some practice would not be harmful. Larmina, I'll send you a memo on when to meet me at the lion shoots later today. Allura, you're more than welcome to supervise. I'll be informing you on what goes on."

Allura affirmed his directions with a nod of her head, adding that she be informed on everything from Larmina's mental state to her skills. Larmina groaned at Allura's fussing; it had been the woman's idea to have her niece step up in the first place, so why worry? At that moment, Daniel smirked across the table in Larmina's direction. She could feel his stare sickening her like a serpent crawling up her arm. For the first time that day, Larmina made eye contact, glaring fiercely into Daniel's violet eyes. The young man flinched under her glare, but regained his smug front quickly enough.

"Larmina?" Allura attempted to draw her niece's attention. "Have you been listening?"

"..Y-yes, I have," she answered, forcing herself to speak up.

"Well? Do you agree with these plans?"

Translation: Do you choose honor and risk Daniel revealing your secret? Or, do you turn over your duty to hide some affair? Now would be a splendid time for a surprise attack. Any diversion will do.

The pressure was rising in Larmina's throat. Like a wild animal locked in a cage, she panicked over what to do. Across from her was Daniel, awaiting her fall so he could step in and take all the glory. If only she could spit in his face!

Then, there was her aunt, sitting beside her with expectant emerald eyes. The woman was so gentle, so loving. And yet, Larmina knew that Allura needed someone honorable to take her place when she became queen. She had done so much for the young lady. She wouldn't dare let her aunt down. If stepping in as a good pilot was the best she could do, to redeem herself of having an affair with a man Allura once loved, then so be it.

Finally, there was Keith; the man that believed in her as a fighter. He never doubted her abilities. Outside of the bedroom, he was actually a guide to her. Larmina could see that his expression was stern, but his eyes revealed a softer side to him. He wouldn't show it in front of everyone, though. Never. But, he gave her something that she always wanted: to be believed in.

Sighing deeply, Larmina collected her words, raising her head up from an insecure slouch. The face of a warrior returned, while the heart of a girl was slowly breaking. 'I'm sorry, Keith. I have to risk it.'

"It's fine with me," she spoke calmly. "Let me know what time, and I'll be set to go."

Allura smiled warmly, beaming with pride. Her niece had come out of her sad shell. She expressed her emotions with a hand on Larmina's shoulder. She was accepted by the fellow pilots, people she once thought that were hard to impress. Although the situation was not to be taken lightly, the experienced lion pilots respected her maturity and courage to step up. The feisty girl had grown up. Keith merely nodded, not openly expressing his approval.

"I'll expect to see you in a few hours in the control center," he had stated, his expression unfaltering. "We'll continue from there."

'That's all I get?' thought Larmina. 'You're gentle one minute, then cold the next. Oh, then you're affectionate, and now your Sergeant Never-Smile. Pick one personality, asshole!' Her thoughts were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. It turned out to be Daniel. Larmina responded by staring him square in the eyes. 'Intimidate me, won't you? I'll figure something out..'

Vince took notice of the exchange of glares between his comrades. He cocked an eyebrow at the scene. He knew that something wasn't right, but just couldn't put his finger on it. 'I'll talk to Daniel later,' the young man figured. 'He has to get over this jealousy thing before it holds him back. I wish he would just be happy for Larmina.'

The cadets left for an early start in the workout room. It was best to warm up before the first training session of the day with Hunk and his everlasting energy.

"Alluurrraaa," sang Lance, raising his eyebrows. "Our little red head is all grown up!"

"Don't rush these things," Allura chided, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes. "Larmina is still young."

"True, but she's not a little girl. Don't tell me that you want to preserve her in the freezer and take her out on holidays, like Nanny wanted."

"I am nothing like Nanny!" shouted Allura.

Recalling the ever demeaning memory of Nanny spanking a sixteen-year-old Allura was enough to leave the future queen fuming with red cheeks.

"Well, you tolerate me beautifully," Lance smirked. "I'll give you that."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Allura said in return, failing miserably at hiding a smile.

"I don't think this is appropriate table chatter," Keith interjected, not enjoying the discussion of Larmina's chronological age very much.

"Fine, Keith, I'll have you referee. Larmina is _this close_ to being eighteen; isn't she a young woman by now?"

"You make it sound like she is being auctioned off!" Allura exclaimed.

"I am not!" argued Lance.

Keith backed out of the discussion, pouring himself some much needed coffee. A wise choice, indeed.

* * *

_"Your Butt Is Mine_

_Gonna Take You Right_

_Just Show Your Face_

_In Broad Daylight_

_I'm Telling You_

_On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_

_Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On, Come On,_

_Lay It On Me All Right..."_

Vince turned up the volume of the music, returning to his 10-pound dumbbells. Only he and Daniel had been in the workout room. Larmina had parted ways with the young men shortly after exiting the dining room. After a few bicep curls, Vince looked over to his energetic friend, who was getting a warm up from the treadmill.

"Hey, Daniel!" he shouted across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Listen...what's going on with you?"

"Can you explain 'going on'?"

"A while ago, at breakfast, you and Larmina shared some noticeable animosity. I don't like intruding, but-"

"Then don't," Daniel interrupted, stopping the treadmill to switch over to resistance bands. This brought more distance between him and the skeptical young man.

"You're serious?" Vince responded, frustration tightening his features. "I know you're ticked off about Larmina. Get over it! Who knows if she'll even have to fly for Allura, and you'll have acted ridiculous for no reason."

"Oh, if you only knew what I knew about her," the cadet hinted with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean? What do you know?"

Now Vince became serious. Abandoning the dumbbells on the hardwood floor, he walked over to where Daniel began his triceps reps with a green resistance band.

"She's more secretive than you think."

_Secretive._ The cadet allowed the word to sink into his brain. What didn't he know about the princess? She was so private about the smallest of things. Snapping out of his pondering, Vince spoke up.

"Tempting, but no. No, forget it. I won't enable you."

"What?" Daniel was surprised, releasing the resistance band from a tight stretch. "Don't you want to know?"

"It's none of my business, Daniel. Now, if you don't mind, I want to finish up my reps."

Daniel, believe it or not, began to doubt himself. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to blackmail Larmina. Vince made him feel a little remorseful. 'But she's shacking up with Keith! I've been dreaming my whole life about this, joining the Voltron Force! She was literally born with the privilege, all wrapped up in a pretty bow. And she doesn't even seem to give a shit about it! I just...ugh! I don't know. I don't like it all.'

"It's just not fair," he blurted out, looking to the floor.

Vince sighed, making eye contact with the hopeless young man.

"I see where you're coming from. I know piloting means a lot to you, but you have to earn it. It's not just 1-2-3, here's Black lion!"

"Why can't it be that way?"

"I won't humor you on that. Look, you can observe my first test with the mind-link interface later tonight."

"The _what_?"

"The 'metal halo?'"

"Oh! Ok, cool!"

The young men went back to their respective warm-ups. Just as the song on the small music pod was coming to a close, Vince jammed out as if Daniel was not even present.

"_Who's bad? I'm bad!"_

"Vince... Don't ever do that again."

"_You ain't bad! You ain't nothin'!"_

"If I buy you a sequined glove, will you _shut up_?"

* * *

Larmina had jogged on castle grounds instead of warming up in the workout room. She wanted to be alone to clear her spiking thoughts. Once the adrenaline surged through her blood stream, all thoughts vanished. All that her brain could process was the emerald green of the vast fields and the crystal blue sky above, devoid of any clouds. As much as she wished to run away from the Castle of Lions altogether, Larmina knew that she had to return.

Bathing quickly in the shower, she slipped on her cadet uniform, and forced herself to walk over to control center. The corridors had never seemed so long and unending until this moment. Keith was already present in the control center, looking over recent security system updates. Despite returning from radar duty, the commander was never at ease unless every single system was monitored. Larmina cleared her throat to get his attention.

Peeking over his shoulder, Keith acknowledged her presence, quickly logging off of the computer system. He rose from his seat, cracking his neck for relief.

"Ready?" he asked calmly, detecting her answer immediately by her lack of eye contact.

"Yes," she responded, her voice serious and deep.

The commander nodded, gesturing towards the transporters with his hand.

"We'll start off by going down to the transporters. You've done this before with Allura, so you should be alright. Once you are settled in Blue, you are to meet with me on training grounds. Understood?"

"Yes," once again, she delivered a response in an emotionless tone.

Eyebrows furrowing, Keith eased on his role as commander as he questioned the princess with, "Larmina, are you sure you're up for-?"

"Yes," Larmina curtly interrupted him, "now let's get going."

He sighed aloud, choosing not to tempt the fire in her eyes. Just as he instructed, Keith and Larmina rode down the shoots to their respective lions. Just before grabbing onto the handle at the shoot, Keith looked back at the princess, her stature stiff and cold. 'It's scary how she reminds me of myself sometimes. I hope she shakes it off.'

Lqrmina had always enjoyed the sick thrill bubbling in her stomach when she rode down the shooter. For once, the ride down into Blue's den only made her anxious. Zooming through tunnels in the transporter pod, she never realized how claustrophobic she was in the pod. Alas, anxiety heightens perception, seeking out even more imaginary threats. The sharp "fwip" of the pod settling into Blue lion sounded off, evoking a sharp pain in Larmina's stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," mumbled Larmina, loosening her ponytail.

"_I would rather you not vomit, dear princess. This is your first time alone with me, is it not_?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Blue finally speaks to Larmina! She took the high road afterall. As for Daniel...you'll see. ;)

Thank you for keeping up with this story in spite of the spread out updates! The next chapter, I'm going to try my best; I'm not experienced with writing sci-fi battle scenes, so I'll give it my best shot. Again, thank you for the support, I love you!

P.S. Has anyone read the new Voltron Force comics? I'm debating on buying a couple issues, but don't know if it's worth it. :/ I want Season 02 out! Now!

~Take care


	14. Blood

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone. I hope you are all alright after what happened with Hurricane Sandy. Jersey was hit pretty hard, so to anyone living in the East Coast, please be careful. My love and prayers are with you. I hope things turn out alright.

As for the fic: Scenes from "I, Voltron" are used in this chapter. I do not own the mind-link channel idea or the plot of the episode. I didn't go into too much detail when events from the episode were mentioned, so I hope that's alright. I thank you for all the support and input you have given me! I know I keep saying that in every author's note, but it truly means a lot to me. I hope my reviews for some of your fics are transmitted! **Kath, wade wells, and Sally**, your stories were my life saver when the lights were out in Jersey! :D You deserve so much praise.

On with the show~

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blood**

_"I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me_

_I hate you for every time you bled for me.."_

- _"Blood_" by **In This Moment**

* * *

"_I would rather you not vomit, dear princess. This is your first time alone with me, is it not_?"

On the way over to the training grounds, Blue spoke with the princess in a calm, deep voice.

_"Be prepared, young one. It all happens for a reason"_

"What happens?"

_"You are destined for something greater. However, you must first overcome hardship. I will always welcome you, young one, never forget that. You are, however, destined to pilot another lion."_

"Wait, it's not you? How can that be?! What about what my grandfather said to Aunt Allura?"

Blue chuckled, his body rumbling gently.

_"He relayed whatever message had to be heard at the time. One must not know everything about one's destiny all at once. The result would be overwhelming for a mortal to handle."_

"I can handle a lot," the rpincess declared, raising her chin.

_"I can see that your destiny has been suited just for you. He chose you well."_

"_Who_ chose me?"

"Larmina," came Allura's voice over the comm. "Are you at the training grounds with Blue?"

"Yeah, I'm here...Um, Aunt Allura?"

"Yes?"

"Am I crazy or do the lions actually speak?"

Laughing heartily, Allura exclaims, "Yes! Oh yes, especially when they feel a connection with you. Did Blue speak to you?"

"You could say that."

"Good. I won't pry. A lion's words should be kept private."

"I'm more than fine with that. Hey, I don't see Keith."

"That's odd. He should be there. I'll contact him."

"If he's incapable of flying Black, I guess I can com- Aahh!"

"Larmina!"

A shock blast had struck Blue from the side. Turning the lion around, Larmina found Black swooping down to meet her in battle.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" she shouted at Keith, the comm. channel now open for him to speak to both her and her aunt.

"Be ready for anything and everything, Larmina," came a smooth reply from Keith. "I want you prepared."

"Prepared or filleted?!"

"Keith," Allura began to chastise, "take it easy!"

"Allura, if she is going to be on standby, then she must be prepared."

Shortly after his firm explanation, the commander dashed forward with a blade ready in Black's mouth.

"Shit!" Larmina cursed to herself, her hands seeking out the proper controls in front of her.

Dodging out of Black's way, Blue pounced high into the crisp air and flew across the way over Black. Dismissing the blade in his mouth, Black slid around, his paws digging into the ground. Then, he pounced up into the air in Blue's direction, his paws slamming into the under belly of Blue. Larmina shouted in surprise at the attack, frustration beginning to bubble in her stomach.

"Cut it out!" she shouted into the comm.

"On your feet, cadet!" Keith ordered.

For the next ten minutes, the princess worked on dodging out of Black's way. Keith barked orders, scolding her for not engaging in battle. Finally, Larmina had had enough of the "tough love."

"You rotten-! Freeze beam!"

Blue's tail shot daggers of ice at Black, moving three hundred and sixty degrees around the lion. Keith smirked as he spoke into the comm.

"I was wondering when the real Larmina would show up."

"Can it, commander!"

"Larmina, no back talk please," Allura interjected, feeling that Larmina was a little too comfortable training with the commander.

"It's fine, Allura. I can handle her," Keith assured the blonde woman.

Training went on for quite some time, the princess's piloting skills sky-rocketing once her fear dissipated with her anxiety. Landing Black onto the ground, Keith declared a break for the next fifteen minutes, alerting both Larmina and Allura. Quickly ending the conversation with Allura, Keith contacted Larmina on a separate comm. channel.

"What's going on in your head, Larmina?" he asked, his voice softened.

"...I don't know if I should talk about it now."

"Larmina, this is a private channel. Allura cannot hear us now, if that's what you're worried about."

She hesitates, biting into her lip as her heart pounded against her ribcage.

"I can't," was all that she could muster to say.

"Can't what? What is so bad that you can't talk to me?"

"I just can't tell you!"

"Calm down! I'm just trying to help."

"I could have used that help earlier!"

"_Earlier_? When, at breakfast?"

"_Duh_! No, 'Are you ok?' 'What's wrong?' Not even a pat on the back!"

"I thought you hated to be coddled! You whine about it!"

"So? I needed it then!"

"How am I supposed to know when you _need_ and _don't need_ comfort? How am I supposed to know if you don't te-"

"Daniel knows!"

Larmina finally spoke of it. Someone knew about their affair. Keith was rendered speechless for a moment. Blinking twice, he blurted out, "_What_?"

"Daniel knows about us," she said, stray tears streaming down her face.

"How?"

"He was outside your door this morning. He threatened to-"

"Threatened? He _threatened _you?!"

"Let me finish! He threatened to tell everyone if I didn't step down from standby."

"So this is about jealousy? I don't believe this."

She wept from her seat in Blue's cockpit, no longer able to sustain her tears. 'This is it. He's going to end it..'

"Larmina, please don't cry," Keith soothed through the comm. "If he threatened you, you must tell me."

"No!"

"I will deal with him."

"But you'll..."

"I won't lose my temper. That would give him the attention that he wants. Let me handle it."

"No, I didn't mean that! You'll...You will leave."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Me, you idiot! You'll leave me."

He finally understood where she was coming from. He did not know what to say, the sound of her crying tugging at his heart strings.

"Larmina," he sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. "We'll figure this out. Let's just lay low for now, ok?"

"Huh?" she hiccuped, her eyes gleaming a bright blue from the tears. "Really?"

"Let's just get back to training. I'll deal with Daniel tonight while you relax. We'll figure the rest out later."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, a small smile creeping onto her rosy lips.

An impromptu freeze beam was shot at Black. Luckily, Black was only hit on the right front paw as Keith dodged the attack.

"Hey!"

"On your feet, commander," Larmina giggled, the last of her tears drying on her cheeks.

Allura noticed the lions battling on the large screen in control center.

"I thought they were on break?" she muttered, accessing the comm. channel for Black Lion. "Keith? I thought you were on break."

"Larmina wanted to get back into training."

"Did she? Well, I'm glad that she's getting more comfortable."

The sound of the woman's voice made Keith's stomach churn. In all honesty, he did not know how to figure out his relationship with Larmina. This affair had to be kept a secret, but for how long? He couldn't just keep it all under wraps forever. He decided not to tell Larmina his doubts. He couldn't identify his emotions towards her. A deep connection existed between them; that much he could tell. Was it love? Lust? What in God's name was this? She certainly wasn't just a lover.

During his underground years, he did partake in a woman's company from time to time. He was a man. He had _needs_. However, he would part with these loose women shortly after the deeds were done. Larmina...he would never leave her side. He would take a bullet for her in a heartbeat.

Shaking his head, the commander put his drama on the back burner as he redirected his focus on training the princess.

* * *

Allura awaited them at control center, joined by Lance not too long ago. He whistled at the last bit of training where Larmina had dove in for a full on attack.

"Damn. I'm starting to think Red might appreciate her."

"Perhaps. You don't share Red with anyone, though."

"Oh, I never said I'd share."

A few minutes later, Keith had arrived via the chute, Larmina following in suit. Larmina had departed shortly after returning to control center, greeting her aunt and Lance with a nod. Before disappearing through the sliding doors, she smiled softly at Keith. In return, he nodded, a partial smile spreading his lips.

"She really came through!" Allura exclaimed, making sure that Larmina was out of earshot. "How did you get through to her?"

Raking his fingers through his black hair, Keith contemplated the question for a moment.

"I'm not really sure. I just addressed her as a fighter rather than a nervous cadet. She seems to respond to that."

"Spitfires usually respond when you fluff their egos," chuckled Lance, his dark eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Speaking from experience, Lance?" Keith smirked.

"My ego is just fine, thank you very much."

"Can we get back to more important topics, like my niece's piloting?" Allura interjected, trying to avoid another argument to referee. "Keith, what is your assessment on her piloting?"

"Her anxiety seems to be settling down, which gives way to her abilities improving. Keep her practicing when time is permitted, and she will be set."

"That's good to hear," the crown princess sighed, a hand placed over her heart. "I'm relieved."

"I knew she would come through," said Lance with a nod of his head. "She just gets frustrated easily, which affects her piloting."

"Exactly," Keith agreed. "I want her to practice with the Force, not just with me. I don't know how possible that is, given Wade's rather_ sporadic_ schedule these days, but we will do what we can."

"It's all we can do," Allura said with raised eyebrows.

Sighing aloud, Lance rubbed his eyes as he mumbled, "I'll be hearing Daniel sulking over it in tomorrow's navigation class."

"Funny you should mention Daniel," Keith mused, crossing his arms before his chest. "I'm going to have a chat with him before dinner about his little tiff. I'll see you two later today."

Watching him leave, Allura felt somehow relieved. It was a foreign emotion for her to experience when dealing with the commander. Little by little, she would see the boyish, noble Keith wither into the past, and in his place stood a tall, dark stranger that she just did not recognize. With her shoulders squared, Allura focused her attention to a conjured holographic screen. Lance smiled down at the blonde woman, his dark eyes twinkling.

"I'm impressed," he says, placing his large hand on her shoulder.

"With what, pray tell?" asks Allura, performing a routine security check on castle grounds on a holographic screen.

"With you, Allura. You're not letting him get under your skin."

"Thank you for noticing," said Allura, a quiet sadness lurking about in her emerald eyes. "I don't know...With this situation with Wade and relaying information to the Alliance, I'm just too tired to try and understand him. I don't have time to mull over how different he is. Do I still feel a little heartache over it? Yes, I do. I miss the way we all used to be. I've never known anything familiar to last. I've experienced change as something dramatic in my life. However, that is not an excuse. I miss Keith, but I have a planet to protect."

"I know you do. That's why you need to be queen. You make the right call, even if it's a burden to you. Once things become familiar, you don't want to let go. Change is never easy to deal with. Hell, change scares the shit out of me."

"_You_? _Scared_?"

"Well, not _'piss-my-pants'_ scared."

"Thanks for such imagery," she delivered sarcasm, an uncharacteristic thing for the high-minded princess to do.

"No problem, Allura," grinned Lance.

"You should be the castle therapist," Allura jokingly suggested. "You know what to say to me to snap me back to reality."

"I don't have patience to listen to people's crap. 'I'm sad!' 'Life is hard!' 'I don't get enough hugs!' My evaluation of them? Stop whining and get over it."

Lance's exaggerated gestures and impressions of a whining child left the crown princess giggling, holding her sides. He was so bizarre sometimes! And yet, she enjoyed it very much. To be serious hour after hour would only drain her of energy.

"Lance, people need comfort sometimes. What about being my personal therapist?"

"I wouldn't mind that job," the pilot casually admitted, a small smile dancing on his lips. "I can handle you."

"Handle me? What am I, an animal?"

"Not at all. You are, however, infamous for your stubbornness."

"Oh, and you're not flawed?"

"No, not in the least bit."

Smiling wide, Allura switched from live footage of the castle gardens to Lake Arus on the holo-screen. 'I wish I could find humor in life as easily as he does. It really does make a difference.' The thought made her cheeks flush, a comfortable warmth blossoming.

'Please, move on from Keith,' Lance secretly lamented, his lips thinning with tension. I just want to make you happy, but I can't if you keep chasing after the memory of him. Damnit, Allura, stop smiling! I melt every time you do. Jeez, I sound like a frickin' teenager. Buck up, buttercup.'

* * *

Sitting before the antique vanity mirror, Larmina dried her just washed hair with a fluffy towel. Damp from the hot water, the golden fire of her locks deepened to a red topaz shade. Bits of gold returned once sections of her hair began to dry. Staring at herself in the oval shaped mirror, Larmina noticed the tension in fair features. The thought of being discovered still inflicted a nasty spell of anxiety in the pit of her chest.

"Why is he so wretched? Over a lion?" she mumbled to herself, her thin eyebrows furrowed.

A part of her wished that she had just told Daniel off at the dining table this morning. If the circumstances were different, the princess would not hesitate in telling him exactly what she thought of him. To bite her tongue was almost blasphemous! If there was something to be said, Larmina was the first to say it. Yet, that was what Daniel wanted: an emotional girl losing her temper in front of her superiors.

Sitting up straight on the delicately crafted wooden seat, Larmina inhaled slowly before allowing herself to speak her mind into the mirror.

"Daniel...Who the _fuck _are you to judge me? You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through or what I feel. I can easily judge you for your childish behavior, but you know what? I choose not to. I refuse to stoop down to your petty level. Don't hang your shit on me when it is your responsibility to step up as an adult on this team. I understand that you're not fond of me. I'm not asking you to like me, but I do expect some manners. I don't appreciate the way you speak to me. Disrespect me again, and we're going to have a problem here."

Her voice was firm and low. She never broke eye contact with the strong-willed young lady staring back at her. Although she imagined speaking to the face of the cadet, Larmina could not help but feel as if she were speaking to a part of herself. The part that judged her.

* * *

It was about a half hour before dinner when Keith decided to seek out Daniel. 'This talk shouldn't take long,' thought the commander, stepping into the elevator. The tracking feature on his voltcom had informed him that both Daniel and Vince were located in the hangar bay. Pressing the appropriate button on the metal wall of the elevator, Keith crossed his arms before his chest, planning his confrontation carefully. It was not necessary to interrogate the cadet, for he did not directly harm Larmina. However, to address a member of the royal family with such disrespect...he just could not fathom such a thing. Any sort of disrespect was not welcome in Keith's world.

Keeping his irritation under control, Keith arrived at the floor where the hangar bay was located. To his surprise, the metal doors opened to reveal a terribly distraught Vince, running into Keith with force.

"Keith! I-I am so sorry! S-something's wrong with Da-Daniel, I-I-I don't know wh-what happened, he just, he just-!"

Vince's words shot out of his mouth one after the other, his hands waving about in panic.

"Vince! Calm down!" Keith shouted, placing his hands on the cadet's shoulders to ease him down. "Breathe. What happened with Daniel?"

"The mind-link channel," Vince began, trying to catch his breath. "Daniel fiddled with the device, and now he's out cold! I don't know-!"

"Where exactly is he? Did you check his vital signs?" questioned Keith, pulling Vince along with him to Daniel's still body.

"There's a pulse, but he won't respond."

Quickly lifting the unconscious cadet into his arms, Keith instructed firmly with, "Page the team immediately. I have to get Daniel to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir. I swear, I didn't know-"

"Vince, you're fine. Panic later!"

* * *

With Allura remaining on Arus to watch over a comatose Daniel, the Voltron Force traveled in two space crafts, hoping to locate Voltron as quickly as possible before the situation became much, much worse. They were able to track down the location of the defender of the universe by tracing energy waves of the nexus. The sight of Voltron enveloped in a glowing purple cocoon was not expected in the least. With Pidge, Hunk, and Vince in one craft, and Keith, Larmina, and Lance in another, the Force tried to break Voltron free from the purple cocoon. It was of no use; it had to be done manually.

Navigating through space, the Force made their way over to the glowing cocoon, conjuring their voltcom weapons on sight. Unfortunately, none of these weapons made a dent in the hideous cocoon. The only hope left was Vince and his mysterious abilities.

"If I was able to stop this beast before, I can do it again!" the cadet claimed.

"Vince, are you sure you want to go at it alone?" Keith asked.

"Keith, it's up to me. I'll be fine."

The usually soft spoken cadet was building on his will, his voice firm with duty. Impressed with how far Vince had come, the commander gave him permission with a nod of his head.

"We'll be right here for you. Be careful, Vince."

"Will do, commander," Vince shouted as he tore his way into the cocoon with light blue tentacles spurting from his voltcom.

Ten minutes later, and there was no sign of Vince just yet. The silence was unbearable for the team!

"We have to go after him!" Larmina shouted, about to charge forth into the robeast.

She was stopped by Lance, a hand grasping her forearm.

"Easy, Red. Vince is the only one capable of reaching Daniel right now. Remain on standby."

Grunting, Larmina obeyed his orders.

"C'mon, Vince," Keith mumbled, stressed over the state of the cadet.

Not a moment too soon did the prodigious cadet come out, drenched in thick purple goo. Voltron had faltered in stance, the metal limbs instantly becoming limp.

"He did it! He did it!" Hunk cheered, raising his large hands up above his head. "That's my boy!"

"There's still the Lider!" Pidge reminded. "It's down, but it can still be a threat."

Once Vince approached the Force, he was questioned by the commander on what occurred inside the Voltron/Lider link.

"I don't even know how to explain," Vince admitted, shaking off the purple substance from his space suit. "I saw Daniel inside, but he vanished. And then-"

The robeast twitched a couple of times, it's long, jagged legs stretching out. A sick feeling spread amongst the Force. Action had to be taken immediately.

"We'll save that for later, Vince," Keith concluded hastily. "We must form Voltron now!"

"Keith, that's not likely," Pidge regrettably countered, activating the Voltron status setting on his voltcom. "From what I can detect, Voltron is completely drained of energy."

"Damnit! How are we supposed to fend off this overgrown pest and get Voltron back to Arus?" Lance expressed his frustration.

"We're just going to have to wing it," mumbled the commander, devising an impromptu plan of action. "Hunk, Pidge, Vince, Larmina...get to your respective space crafts and start hauling Voltron. Lance, you and I will remain out here to ensure that the robeast does not interfere."

"Gotcha, chief," Lance said, whipping out his red pistols from the voltcom. "I could use some target practice anyway."

Conjuring double swords from his voltcom, Keith prepared for battle as the remaining crew sought refuge. Separating from the group, Larmina hovered to where he floated.

"Keith, just you and Lance? You need more back up against that thing!"

"Whoa, whoa," Lance said, mockingly offended. "That hurts, princess."

"Larmina, get back to the space craft," Keith ordered. "Lance and I are more experienced to deal with this."

"But Keith," she argued, only to be interrupted by the commander's strict tone.

"Larmina, do as I say! I will not risk you getting hurt."

A deep frown cut into her lips, her eyebrows knit. Keith watched as the princess made her way to the space craft to join the rest of the Force. He turned back toward the robeast, which began to writhe into consciousness. Keith's winter eyes narrowed, looking forward to slicing through the damned creature.

The larger of the space crafts began to close in on Voltron, metal claws extending to grab hold of the robot. Lance dove in, slowing down the robeast with magma shots to the eyes. It squealed in pain, waving its weak legs about. From behind, Keith slashed at a couple of its legs, the same purple substance gushing from the severed limbs.

"Keep it busy!" Pidge shouted, his voice amplified by the built-in headset their helmets. "We almost have Voltron in place!"

"Busy? What do you want us to do, play poker with it?!" Lance retorted, maneuvering out of the robeast's way.

"Lance, just focus!" Keith shouted, continuing his pattern of _slash-slash-duck-slash_.

Ten minutes had passed until Voltron was dragged out several feet away from the battle scene. At that point, the robeast was down to its last stock of energy. Smirking with victory for now, Lance motioned with his hand for Keith to follow him back to the space craft.

"I'm not.." _Slash_. "..leaving this monster.." _Slash, slash_. "..alive!"

"Keith, just leave it be! We can't fight with Voltron zapped, so we must bail!"

The commander dismissed the red pilot's demands, continuing to strike at the bulging belly of the beast.

"Keith!" Lance shouted, his frustration leaking into his hoarse voice.

Shaking his head, Lance departed, figuring that Keith would respond to the force of a space craft rather than a hot head ready to bust his skull open. The sharpened tongue of the swords pierced the beast's hideous face. A chilling laugh had caught Keith's attention, knowing the deep voice all too well. However, it was laced with the voice of a woman, breathless and close to unconsciousness.

"Just can't stay away from me, can you commander?"

The voice was clearly Wade, despite the voice of Commander Kala joining in. Keith stood still in shock.

"_Wade_?!"

"_What_?! That sounded like Wade!" shouted Pidge.

"I tried to tell you. He joined forces with the Lider," Vince informed. "I saw both him and Commander Kala inside the robeast when I found Daniel."

"Can this day get any worse?" Hunk muttered, his hands tightening around the controls.

Keith snarled, his upper lip curling. A cry of anger escaped his lips, rattling his helmet as he dove in to stab what he saw as an alternate form of his enemy.

"Keith, get inside the craft!" Lance yelled into the comm. system, having already settled in the second space craft with Larmina.

Hunk, who was with Pidge and Vince, could not bring the craft any closer to the robeast, what with Voltron vulnerable. In plain sight, Keith's demons took over as Wade taunted him. With the team solely focused on his whereabouts, Larmina plopped on her helmet just before leaving the space craft. There was no way she was going to remain here and watch him fall. Hearing the snap of the door, Lance whipped his head around to see that the young lady had disappeared.

"Larmina? Larmina, _wait_!"

"Fight me all you want, Kogane!" Wade/Commander Kala sang. "I am still here, am I not? I'm sure you want to join your dearly departed comrade."

"Shut up, _shut up_!" Keith screamed, his voice hoarse and his gaze as deadly as the beast.

"Keith!" Hunk attempted to get the commander's attention. "Get over here!

Luckily, the robeast had backed down, leaving Keith breathless in mid air. The commander reluctantly dismissed his swords, the weapons disappearing in flashes of blue electricity. His head downcast in defeat and anger, he parted ways with the robeast, silently swearing that this wasn't the end.

With his back turned, breathing heavy and shallow, Keith did not detect a claw of the robeast lashing out at him. It used what little energy was left to strike at Keith before fleeing the scene. The next few milliseconds would feel like millennia as time progressed in slow motion.

"_Keith_!"

A scream shattered the silence.

His body was pushed back.

Added weight slammed into his torso.

A blur of black and red danced before his eyes before his mind registered that a body had collided into him. The beast's claw was withdrawn before making an exit. The Voltron Force was more than just distracted.

Utter horror faced Keith as the wounded princess floated before him, her side lacerated in a diagonal slash from her ribs to her hip. Larmina had taken the blow for him, pushing him away with all the strength she could muster. The blood staining her space suit made his heart its beating. With blue eyes shot wide open, Keith bellowed into dead space as he grabbed hold of the fallen princess.

"LARMINA!"

He immediately pressed his large palm onto the wound, applying pressure to cease blood loss.

"Larmina's injured!" he shouted into the helmet's built-in comm. "We need immediate medical attention!_ Now_!"

Keith pressed her limp body against his torso as he navigated his way back to the space craft.

"Make your way to Pidge!" Lance instructed, devising an impromptu plan to ward off the robeast. "The lider's down for now, so make this quick! Damnit, Keith, I'm gonna tear you a new one!"

Keith didn't respond to Lance's threat. He knew it was his fault that Larmina was hurt. It was _her_ blood on _his_ hands.

It was Pekk all over again. 'No! Don't fucking panic! She needs you!' He scolded himself into action. At least he could change this situation. At least he could save her.

As Keith rushed over to one space craft, Lance zoomed by in the other craft.

"Lance, what are you doing?!" yelled Pidge from the control deck.

"Trust me!"

The millisecond after he set the space craft into auto-pilot, Lance opened the entrance door to tumble out into space. He floated to safety as the craft collided into the robeast. An eruption of fire and metal, laced with pulsing hagaarium, had blasted the robeast dozens of feet away, causing enough damage to sustain the vile thing.

Keith had finally reached the main space craft with Larmina closely pressed against his torso. His large palm never left her wound. Lance was a few feet behind him, his eyes flaming with anger towards the commander. This was the last straw.

Hunk was stationed at the space craft's entrance, ready to assist in bringing the princess inside carefully.

"Get medical supplies and blankets from the back compartment!" Keith ordered. "I'll watch over her."

He refused to let any of the other pilots touch her. No one was allowed to touch her but him. With a lion's will, Keith held onto Larmina in a protective embrace. Having closed the entrance door of the craft, Lance pulled off his helmet, his dark eyes watching Keith's every move like a hawk. He took note of his stranger of a best friend's protectiveness over the princess. He held her so close to his body. He swatted away anyone who tried to help her. Given the situation, of course he would devote all his attention to the wounded young lady. However, there was something not right about how Keith interacted with her.

And not just her, but how he refused to return to the space craft. Wade's voice came out of that robeast. There was more than what appeared on the surface. For now, Lance just couldn't decipher any of the unknown. Larmina was hurt. Keith fucked up.

Creating pressure with multiple large patches of gauze, Keith pressed into the wound on her side. Her uniform was soaked in her own blood, her limbs twitching slightly from the rapid blood loss. Removing her helmet, the commander settled her in as best as he could. Keeping her close to his seated form, he pulled a blanket over her legs to keep her heated.

"You," Larmina croaked into his suit. "You lied.."

"Wh-what?" he whispered, trying his best to keep breathing.

Larmina smirked, her eyelids sealed shut.

"You said that you wouldn't sweep me off my feet."


	15. I Wanna Go Home

_**Chapter 14: I Wanna Go Home**_

_"There's a girl sleeping under the river_  
_Where the snow and the rain collide_  
_There's a girl that we watch and we'll soon be with her_  
_She's out of the light, she doesn't remember_  
_She said I wanna go home_  
_Face turns white like the sky in December_  
_She said I wanna go home_  
_I wanna go home"_

- _"Leaving Tonight"_ by **The Birthday Massacre**

* * *

_Italics: Larmina's dream sequence_

With her vision curtained in black, a pleasant warmth embraced her body, radiating soft heat in every crevice and curve. Groaning, she touches her fingertips to her eyes and feels a silk material draped over them. She gingerly tugs the silk away, wincing as the light of the sun stung her crystalline eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, the princess's mind began to imbibe the wild, untainted field surrounding her. The deep blue of the sky was unusually heightened, rivaling the deep mystique of the ocean. Rubbing her eyes, the princess sat up slowly. She had no recollection of her injury or losing consciousness in the space craft. Cradled in a lush field of red poppies, larmina noticed that she no longer wore her space suit. In its place was a long sleeved cotton dress with baby blue and white vertical stripes. The high collar was buttoned up, and the sleeves puffed out like pastries around her lithe arms. The length of the dress had reached her toes, which had dark blue silk flats slipped on.

"What the..?" she mumbled to herself, her mind sluggishly registering her surroundings. "Hello?"

* * *

The flight home was an atrocious wait. All sound ceased to exist in Keith's ears, except for an incessant, dull ring. He could barely recall the memory of leaving the spacecraft and dashing into the castle of lions, desperately seeking the infirmary wing. His brain could not register the feel of Larmina's weight bumping against his torso as he carried her. The side wound was dressed in clumps of gauze, her lower body wrapped in a blanket.

The face of Dr. Gorma appeared once Keith rushed into the infirmary. The elder man's face tensed immediately at the sight of the bleeding princess, his wrinkles deepening with the grave expression.

"Dear gods, what happened?" the doctor questioned, his voice startlingly quiet.

"Where does she need to be?!" Keith shouted, trying to move around .

"Commander, you have to hand the princess over."

The castle's medical team rushed to the situation, the commander refusing to hand over Larmina.

"Just tell me _where_!"

"_Commander Kogane_, give me the princess. She is losing too much blood!"

Keith stood still for a moment, the adrenalin surging through his veins. His thinking was impaired due to the high stakes of the situation. He hadn't felt this shaken since he was on the run from the GA. Brain refusing to think. Body refusing to move. His pupils dilated as cold sweat poured down his temples. He felt helpless. So. Damned. Helpless. This was hell.

Finally, the commander relinquished Larmina. She was carefully, quickly settled on to a stretcher, a nurse rushing to insert an IV into her vein as another nurse tended to the wrapped wound. Keith stood motionless in the bland white hall, unaware of the pounding footsteps from behind.

Allura shoved her way past an enraged Lance, demanding to see her niece.

"Where is she?!" she shouted hysterically. "What happened to her?"

Keith could not muster up a response. He had turned around to face her, but nothing left his gaping mouth. The panic had paralyzed him.

"Damnit, Keith, answer me!" Allura pounded her small fists on his broad chest, green eyes welling with hot tears.

Growling with frustration, the woman shoved past him, desperate to seek out Larmina. Now he was met with the deep scowl of the red lion pilot, his dark eyes ablaze with anger.

Advancing his way towards the commander, Lance grabbed the collar of Keith's uniform, his fists collecting the material tightly. Keith did not foght back for once. Lance's upper lip curled as he stared hard into those light eyes. Releasing his grip, Lance threw a swift punch into Keith's jaw. Keith had allowed him to, something he had never done before. 'I deserve that...'

"Whatever is going on.." Lance growled as he rubbed his fist. "..it stops now. _Cut the shit_. Or I _will_."

He left to find Larmina and Allura, the commander standing still. He felt as if a gaping hole was conjured beneath his feet, leaving him to eternally fall down a black hole. If there was such a thing as an outer-body experience, Keith now believed in it. He stared at his frozen self, screaming at the top of his lungs, _"You dick!"_

* * *

Stretching her limbs up to the skies, she rose to her feet. There was a crumbled marble archway just a few feet away. Despite the aged architecture, it possessed a charm with intertwining vines circling the archway. Beside the archway sat a stone gargoyle, crouched into a seated position with his fist under his chin. His knit brows were chiseled deeply, the expression alluding to his incessant pondering. He was given long hair that reached his shoulders, the bangs chopped shorter in the front. His face was given narrow features, his nose perfectly straight and his lips thin, but plump enough to kiss.

Stepping up closer to the statue, Larmina was intrigued by the gargoyle and his odd placement in a calm setting. The gargoyle's deep thinking amused her.

"So serious," she mumbled, a smile tugging at her pink lips.

She felt as if she seen this gargoyle before. His deep set eyes seemed to tell tales as she gazed upon him. Shrugging her shoulders, the princess decided to walk through the archway and find what lay ahead. The path beyond was framed in trees, the beaches curved like intertwining hands in the sky. All the way down the path, a fair green glow danced amongst the nature. Intrigued by the mystical simplicity, the princess departed from her gargoyle friend to walk through the archway and down the path.

Before she knew it, Larmina found herself in a large village, draped in vanilla silk and golden decor. An odd combination indeed; were villages not modest in appearance? Even the people were dressed in the same vanilla and gold decor, standing as tall as castles. Their expressions were serene, almost omniscient in their brief gaze at the princess who had just arrived. One man had approached her, a silver beard framing his pointed chin. He was dressed in golden robes with an amethyst sash draped around his broad shoulders.

"Child, where is your guardian?" he asked in a baritone rasp. "Why are you not accompanied?"

"_Child_?" Larmina reiterated, clearly vexed that she was nit addressed as an adult. "I am not a child, I'm-"

She instantly stopped speaking. Her voice was higher in tone, cracking in excitement. Covering her mouth in shock, she looked down at her limbs. Pulling the sleeves up, she saw that her muscles were gone. They were slightly plump, as would any child have. She still wore the blue and white pinstripe dress, but it had remained adult-sized; the princess was now simply too small for the dress!

"What is going on?" the small princess demanded, stomping her foot.

"Come," the man chucked, offering his hand. "She awaits you."

"Well, she better have a good explanation!" squeaked the little princess.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Larmina came out of the ER. The laceration was deep enough for melt-away stitches in the muscle and fat, but not deep enough to puncture her intestines or liver. It was pure luck. The princess lay in bed, deeply asleep. Each member of the Voltron had sat beside her bed, asking Gorma question after question. Daniel was the only one who remained speechless.

Daniel had been checked over the minute he regained consciousness in his body. He was currently under testing due to the trace of hagaarium in his system. Unfortunately for the ambitious cadet, he was banned from piloting for taking Voltron as well as further testing on his hagarrium infection. Feeling well enough to see an unconscious Larmina, he stood still at the doorway, sickly pale at the sight. 'She could have died because of me..' An immense guilt bubbled in his stomach, leaving him nauseous. Never had he felt so ashamed for breaking the rules. He couldn't go near her at all, for the guilt would only sicken him further.

The cadet was lightly brushed aside, snapping him out of his stupor. Keith had returned from a bathroom break. Out of all the pilots, he was the one that remained by Larmina's side endlessly. He didn't offer even a glance at Daniel, much too furious and guilt-ridden enough to acknowledge the person who started all this mess. However, it was not entirely Daniel's fault..

As Keith returned to the worn out cushioned chair, the cadet made an exit, swallowing down potential bile.

Any sense of time dissipated to the commander, his only focus being the unconscious princess. The heart beeped in the background, an integral sign that she was living. He did not realize that Allura had entered the room, standing on the opposite side of the bed. How long had she been standing there?

"I had a drink," Allura informed quietly, her tense gaze drawn to the floor. "I am calm enough to speak to you."

She rubs her bloodshot eyes, collecting her runaway train of thoughts and emotions. Keith did not look at the woman, his vigilant gaze never leaving Larmina's face.

"You don't seem calm," was all he could say.

"Keith, shut up and listen!" Allura demanded, stifling her anger.

Her constant touching of her face seemed to comfort her, the heat collecting under her palms. Larmina was alive, and the wound was not life-threatening, but it still did not alleviate her anger. Why did she stay behind? Why did she allow her niece to go on the impromptu mission alone? Looking intently at the commander with darkened green eyes, Allura spoke with her voice deep and unwavering.

"I've grown so weary of you. And yet, I still wish things were the way they used to be before you left. My life has always been changing, starting over after every disaster. Ive worked myself to the bone to keep tradition alive as well as to adjust to all this change...with Voltron, with the Force, with you...Keith, I can't hold on to the memory of you anymore. I can't deny that we've all changed. The unknown, quite frankly, scares me."

She paused in her speech to clear her throat. The next statement would leave an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've seen the way you watch over Larmina. Your attachment to her...I don't know how to feel, and I don't know what the _hell_ is going on. But, I don't feel right discussing this over my unconscious niece. I-I just don't want to fucking know. She rushed out against yours and Lance's orders, I understand. But I am _so furious_ at both you and he! You are there to _guide_ her, _not_ let her loose! Neither you nor he stopped her. Thank the gods that she is alive! Maybe I was stupid to think that she was ready. And now look at what has happened."

Keith remained silent, his intertwined fingers placed against his lips. He couldn't bear to look at Allura. Everything was out in the open. His mind simply could not function. He couldn't fucking think! There was no right answer, no tactic or strategy for this situation! All he had left to do was speak from the heart.

"I will do anything and everything to give her justice. I will not damage this team any longer with my demons. Allura...there is a lot you don't know about me, about these past five years. A lot of it I am not comfortable to reveal."

Swallowing hard, Keith continued with reluctance.

"I'm haunted _everyday_. Now, I see it's becoming a problem. I didn't think it would take Larmina getting hurt in order for me to realize this. Yes, I have issues, but...seeing Larmina like this...I can't run away anymore."

Allowing his words to settle in her mind, Allura turned around, a balled up fist firmly placed before her lips. What was she holding back? Sighing aloud, the crown princess turned to face Keith once more, her eyes clear and certain.

"For the sake of the Voltron Force...for Larmina...settle this and end it. Your issues. Whatever hold Larmina has over you. This needs to stop. I will not bury my niece, you hear me? I will _not_!"

* * *

The man in golden robes led the way to the mysterious woman. Little Larmina quickened her pace to keep up with the tall man; her limbs were too short now to follow an adult! Looking up at the man, she was intrigued by the contrast of his light yellow eyes and his deep cocoa skin. His head had been shaved to a smooth finish, the cocoa scalp glowing in the sunlight. Larmina was reminded of the people of Ariel: serene, stern, and all the more lovely in stature.

Reaching a iron gate, the pair found a tall, slim woman awaiting them. From head to toe, the woman glowed a soft periwinkle blue, her hair and skin as pale as porcelain.

"Is that an angel?" little Larmina questioned.

"No, child. However, she is reminiscent of a holy being, if that answers your question at all."

"I'm scared. I want to go home."

"Fear not. You just as safe here as you are at this home of yours. She awaits you, child. Go."

The man ceases to escort Larmina, motioning for her to finish the path with his long dark fingers. Swallowing hard, the princess walks the remaining few feet to the iron gate. The woman, dressed in blue light, smiled warmly down at the child. Her lips did not move, but Larmina could have sworn she had spoken to her.

"I will escort you, princess," she communicated telepathically, bending over to offer her hand to the child.

"Where are we going? Why am I child again?"

"You will understand as we venture down this bridge. Do not worry; I will not leave your side."

The iron gate opened on the woman's command. Before advancing forward, Larmina recognized thhe sa,e gargoyle statue from before. Same thinking position, same furrowed brows.

"He follows me," she states, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. He fancies you. The best way he can show his affection is to watch over you. Do not fear him."

"Oh no, I'm not scared of him. I like him."

The woman chuckled at the child's runaway words. Hesitantly accepting the woman's white hand, Larmina walked with her past the threshold of industrial metal. The ground instantly morphed into tiles of hardwood floors, cherrywood railings framing the path with grapevines decorating the panels. It was a bridge! Several steps into the journey, the princess questioned their new environment, only to stop mid-sentence.

"What? My voice changed again!"

Looking down at her body, Larmina had grown several inches, no longer short limbed and small. Her dress had also changed! Gone was the pinstripe blue and white dress. In it's place was an off-white cap sleeved dress with lace trim around the hem and the sweetheart collar. Thin blue ribbons were tied at the edges of the sleeves and the collar, a neat little bow a perfect touch to the ensemble. She had gained some curve, but not very much, and her breasts were rather small.

"You are an adolescent," the woman communicated, her lips never moving. "This is a sign that we are approaching the destination."

"Really? I hope so. I'm tired of not knowing."

"You mortals have no patience. A pity, really."

The pair passed through iron gate after iron gate. Why so many? Wasn't one enough?

"Now I really want to go home," larmina muttered.

"Why? We have already arrived."

"We what? How did-? Where's the bridge?"

The environment changed once again without the princess even realizing. Time did not seem to exist here, nor the laws of physics. Marble steps ascended before the pair, glowing with an ethereal sheen. At the top stood a dark figure, standing still as stone.

"Princess, take a look at yourself," the woman instructed.

Looking down, Larmina realized that she had been a young woman again. The final dress she wore was certainly less childish than the previous two. Composed of silver, the dress was floor length with a curved train. The body of the dress was silver silk, a black sash tied around her small waist. The sleeves of the dress were silver gauze, puffed and elongated down her lithe arms. Her hair had been loose, red rivers flowing wildly down her back. Her curves had returned, and her breasts had blossomed.

"Who is that up there?" larmina questions.

"You will find out soon enough. Look, your friend has followed you."

The woman pointed a white index finger at the gargoyle statue, which sat pondering at the bottom left corner of the staircase. Larmina smiled, her nervous tension alleviated at the sight of the stone creature.

"Alright, I'm ready. Thank you so much."

The woman nodded, the blue light bathing her body seemingly glowing brighter than before. Larmina ascended ghe staircase one stair at a time. On the sixth step, she looked back at the gargoyle statue. Lovingly, she blew a kiss at the statue. His presence was just too intense to ignore, and she loved that about him.

Step after step, she was was closer to the mysterious figure in black. On closer inspection, the figure appeared to be wearing knight's armor. Black and gold. Prestigious, powerful colors. His face was concealed with a feline like helmet, the slanted slits revealing golden eyes. The helmet was framed in gold metal molded into spikes. He stood perhaps seven feet tall! Larmina became intimidated, her knees buckling beneath her. This feeling was so uncomfortable. Not since she was a child did she feel so helpless, and that was concerning her father.

This figure did not seem taunting. Yes, he was rather tall, adorned with dramatic knight's armor. However, his presence was more of a respected sort. Standing before the knight, Larmina bowed her head in greeting. The knight looked down upon the princess, inspecting her body language. She was nervous, but not afraid enough to run away from what awaited her. He nodded to himself, deeming her worthy of the gift he was about to pass on to her.

He held out his hand as if to shake Larmina's hand in greeting. Following in suit, larmina inhaled and exhaled before joining her hand with the knight's. Before she knew it, an immense warmth reverberated between their palms. Her light blue eyes widened as a silver light birthed from the knight's palm. The light extended to Larmina's small hand, swimming up her arm...her shoulder...her bosom...and every part of body, bathing her in a sacred light. A sense of cool water splashing over her skin was the best way she could describe it. She felt a surge of power erupt from her chest and stomach, the experience almost ecstatic. Her silver dress danced in the eruption while her hair flowed in waves up towards the sky like a wildfire untamed and free.

Everything turned to white before she realized that this was all just a dream.

It hurt to open her eyes. It was as if she opened them fir the very first time. She moaned at the sudden sting of the overhead lights on her eyes. Her head felt heavy, disoriented by her surroundings.

After a few minutes of adjusting, larmina slowly looked to her right. A blurry figure in black sat by her bedside. Her vision sharpening, she processed the figure's position.

Fist under his chin. Eyebrows furrowed in deep though. So serious..

"Keith?" she whispered, barely a voice escaping her lips.

He immediately held her small hand in both of his palms. His expression was grim, awaiting a word, anything, from Larmina.

"Keith.." she rasped his name, her heavy hooded eyes glazed over from the morphine in her veins.

"Larmina," he whispered deeply, his winter eyes refusing to break eye contact. "This is my fault. You have no idea how.."

His mouth was dry as he choked on words. He continued as best as he could.

"..how sorry I am."

"Don't be," the princess forced herself to speak, clearing her throat. "If you can live with a battle scar, so can I."

"Larmina, why did you take that blow for me? You could have _died_! You were damn lucky that the laceration didn't puncture your organs. Look, if it was my time to die-"

"Don't you _dare_ _finish_ that sentence," she spoke through ground teeth, her voice low and quiet. "I make my own decisions. I can't bear to see you killed. In front of me, no less. I had the chance to stop it, and I took it."

"Larmina, you were injured because of my inner demons taking over. That is a problem, and I will not risk your life. I'm...I'm not good for you."

"Keith, stop," she pleaded softly, her eyes welling with tears.

"What is it?" his voice softened, alarmed by her oncoming tears.

"Please, let's not talk about this."

The tears ran down her heated face, vulnerable both physically and emotionally.

"I need you," she muttered, accepting that she could be rejected by him right here, right now.

"I'm here," he whispered immediately, leaning in closer as his grip on her hand tightened.

"Lay next to me. I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

And he did as she asked. Having an hour left before visiting hours were over, Keith gently climbed into bed with the princess. He was cautious not to bump into Larmina, her wound still fresh despite the proper stitching and dressing. He lay on his side while Larmina sluggishly moved closer into his torso. She turned her head, nuzzling her face into his chest. Her tears quietly continued as Keith placed a hand atop her head of disheveled red hair.

He knew what he had to do. He couldn't do that to her when she was in this condition. He hated the fact that he still loved her body melding against his. Burying his face into her hair, he lightly kissed the top of her head, his soft lips lingering on her head. He despised himself to the core for wanting her, for wanting her to need him. It was he that had caused her to stand in danger's way. Maybe this was destiny's way of telling him to back off or she will pay for his selfish needs.

'I can't keep hurting her,' he thought morbidly, his eyes beginning to sting as he closed them. 'I'm sorry, Larmina. The time will come when I have to end this.'

* * *

_Author's Note:_ The dream sequence is a little trippy, I know. This idea came to me, and I just had to see where it went. I actually write dark fairy tales, so the dream sequence was right up my alley. I must say, I was highly influenced by **SallyOn's** and **KathDMD's** ever revolving closet of dresses in their amazing fics, so I blame you gals! With love of course. :3 The three dresses are all replicas of dresses worn by Judy Garland. The first dress is from the film, **Meet Me in St. Louis**. The second dress is from a photoshoot (refer to . ). And the final dress is from yet another photoshoot (refer to . ). I originally was going to model Larmina's dresses after dresses worn by Rita Hayworth (sultry redhead). However, the idea that Larmina is now losing innocence and disillusion reminded me of Judy Garland's life: innocence lost, disillusion. I've always adored her, she was/is a classic woman and a beautiful soul who experienced a lot of pain in life.

Anyway, the next few updates will come slowly. I'm kind of hitting a writer's block concerning the events that lead to the ending (the ending is already planned out). So, sorry for the wait! I'll try and work with my dead brain. :P Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for your reviews! I love chatting with you and have grown so fond of this fandom.

~Take care


	16. What It Feels Like for a Girl

**Chapter 16: What It Feels Like for a Girl**

* * *

_Strong inside but you don't know it_

_Good little girls they never show it_

_When you open up your mouth to speak_

_Could you be a little weak_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl_

_Do you know what it feels like in this world_

_For a girl_

"_What It Feels Like for a Girl_" by **Madonna**

**Please Note:** _Author's Note at End_

**1/1/13: I took care of some errors. The auto correct on my iPad**** hates me. Sorry for the terrible screw up of words.**

* * *

_Two weeks after the accident._

All was deathly silent in the royal catacombs. Allura had been down these moss covered corridors hundreds of times over her twenty-four years of existence. These seemingly frightening corridors were once her personal Wonderland, an escape from Nanny's pestering and Coran's high expectations. Whereas the walls were her secret-keepers, the memorials of her ancestors were her omnipresent guardians. During this current visit, at the stroke of one a.m. in the morning, she felt nothing of the sort. Never had she felt so lonely in this clandestine sanctuary.

She had decided to speak with the spirit of her deceased father, seeking both refuge and guidance. An hour ago, she had demanded Lance to speak to her about the accident. He had declined rather curtly ("_Not now_! So help me _God_, not now, Allura!"). Huffing, she resorted to walking off her frustration until the lure of the catacombs called out to her.

Now, here she was, standing before the beautifully crafted altar, decked in gold and dressed with royal purple sashes. Upon the sashes was the royal family's coat of arms sewn onto the fabric. Black. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. That majestic lion basking in his pride as he looms over the coat of arms. It was what Alfor had wanted to be remembered for: his pride for the lineage. Around the altar were offerings of precious gems and treasures in memory of his status.

With her emerald eyes downcast to the cracked stone floor, Allura spoke with a dry throat, "Father, I wish to speak with you. Please...it's urgent."

There was no beam of blue light to meet her needing eyes. No spiritual vision was conceived to aid the vulnerable woman. An empty feeling gaped in her bosom as she spoke again.

"I'm lost, Father."

The deceased king did not answer her pleading call. Her heart began to race with panic.

"Why won't you appear? Please, do not abandon me now!"

Silence.

Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't speak of her pain to thin air. The words merely cluttered in her throat. Feeling helpless..hopeless.._sick_, Allura choked on a dry sob before dashing away from the golden altar. This was the first time that Alfor had not come to her aid. No explanation. The walls of the catacombs blurred into blobs of black and green as the tears were set free. The royal catacombs were no longer Wonderland for Princess Allura. Not anymore.

* * *

Entering the library, the silver sheen of the half moon pooled over the hardwood floors. In great contrast to the industrial design of the castle, the library was designed with a Victorian elegance in mind that would please even the great Sherlock Holmes. The shelves upon shelves of books were neatly lined, the occasional rascal of a book slanting out of a row. Dismissing the use of the light switch, Allura resorted to locating a few candles to light. Swiping the matches from a dark wood corner table, she lit a total of three candles, each one settled atop the long rectangular table in front of the plush red velvet sofa.

A golden glow gave life to the quiet room. To the far right of the library was what was called a "fainting couch," dressed in maroon leather. She had once read up on the Victorian era that had occurred on Earth over a century ago. A fainting couch was meant for women who simply felt light headed from the torturous tightness of the corset fashion. The curved furniture even appeared to have been constructed with a woman's body in mind. Allura fancied such an artifact from another planet.

The plush luxury invited her to sit down and release her miseries. She sat on the fainting sofa, finding it difficult to shed anymore tears. The pain was present, mind you, very present indeed. However, the body-shaking sobs did not come out. All the pressure, all the expectations put upon her left Allura feeling numb. If the upcoming queen wasn't good enough, or the maternal aunt, or the close friend, or the swift pilot...then what role was THE role for her? Just _one_ _role_! Just _one position_ given to her to assume, and she would be content to play the part. Too many faces meant too many worries over selecting the appropriate one. Or, more importantly, too many faces meant too much dissolution of one's true self.

A light knock on the doorframe snapped the crown princess out of her trance. Lance had found her, a tired, reluctant expression tensing his fine features.

"Hey."

Allura merely nodded in response, her gaze directed to her knees.

"Look, I uh...," Lance paused with discomfort, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just-"

"Lance," Allura gently interrupted him. "I understand. Sometimes I don't wish to talk either. Today, or rather yesterday, was horrific."

"Today. Yesterday. It still feels as if it all happened just now."

Allura bit into her lower lip, the sensitive skin flushing under the assault of her teeth. She was in no mood to censor herself. The gloves were coming off as the image of her injured niece, lying perfectly still in bed and motionless, came to mind.

"...Why didn't you stop her?" she inquired with such a quiet voice.

"Damnit, I knew you'd ask that."

Lance left his post at the doorframe and positioned himself before Allura. He kneeled down on one knee to meet her eye level as she seemed comfortable just sitting down. How the fuck was he going to explain this one? He knew Allura all too well; anything will set her off if someone she loved was hurt.

"I couldn't abandon my position at the controls. Larmina left without warning, against my orders, and there I was with the rest of the crew trying to get Keith out of his primal, 'jungle-man' moment."

"You still could have stopped her!" she snapped. "As angry as I am with Keith, he is not in his right mind anymore. You and I don't know what he's been through with Wade."

"Oh, and you do?" Lance challenged, not pleased where this was going.

"He wouldn't tell me when I lectured him. But he was shaken up. Lance...Keith never, ever gets shaken up so easily. He was a man paralyzed with fear. I almost didn't recognize him in that room. Whatever happened to him over these past few years has traumatized him."

"Oh,_ boo hoo_, let's hug poor Keith because he has some battle wounds! _Don't_ excuse him!"

"I'm not! I'm still furious over Larmina taking the damage for him when he should have been protecting her! Both of you should have protected her!"

"He is a grown man! If he needs psychological help, then he better get it soon, or I will haul him into the next psychiatric ward until he gets his head on straight again. A soldier is traumatized. It happens, and it is heart wrenching to see a broken man. I'm not that fucking cold; I hate seeing a fighter down and lost. But it is his responsibility to stand up and get the help he needs or else others will get hurt. When that happens, it is his responsibility to seek help before someone else gets hurt, or worse, dies because of his inability to function. Do not feel sorry for him, Allura!"

"_I don't know how to feel, alright_?! I am so _damned confused_!"

Lance raised his thick eyebrows. Allura only cursed when she was feeling deeply upset.

"I could've lost her, Lance! It's my job to protect my only niece, and she ends up severely injured while I remained here in this damn castle!"

"Daniel needed you, Allura. We had no clue what was going to happen to the little runt, so we had to act fast. Stand by your decisions! You know that Larmina is meant to stand-in for you. You yourself said this."

"What if I pushed her into this? What if it's too soon? I can't lose her! I've already lost Alistair, and I _cannot_, _will not_, lose his only daughter. I want to be Queen, pilot, friend, aunt, everything! I'm expected to retain tradition and security to the people of Arus while simultaneously accommodating to the vast changes of this team and this alliance. But then there's my niece, there're my friends, there's Blue lion. I feel..so..damn..stretched beyond my limit. Father won't answer me, Keith is an emotional mess, Daniel is infected with hagaarium, Wade's whereabouts are once again unknown, and-and-"

"Allura, stop! Stop burying yourself in this shit!" he shakes her by the shoulders. "This is no time to panic! Ok, so our 'fearless leader' is in a psychological black hole right now. We will deal with that. He needs help? Get him help. Larmina is safe, and is in the best of care. As for Daniel…Gorma, Pidge, and even Vince will do what they can. We need to stand up as a team, no matter who the hell has fallen down. We compensate for each other. Believe it or not, you are the heart of this team, and I'll be damned if I let you sink in hopelessness without snapping you out of it myself!"

She knew he spoke of the truth. Her strength was beyond admired, but her vulnerability...no one had the time of day to deal with it or see it. The headstrong man stared at Allura deeply with his dark eyes, watching before him as the woman shattered in his arms. She slides off the fainting couch and falls to her knees, weeping openly. Lance embraced her rattling body as he sank down to the floor with her.

His lips ached to kiss away her tears from her cheeks. Soft as can be, Lance pressed his lips against Allura's, not pressuring the woman into intimacy. She lightly kissed him in return, mumbling between gentle sobs.

"You don't know what it feels like."

He kissed her once more.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

* * *

_Later on that morning, around ten a.m._

Having returned from a quick shower, Keith settled down beside a groggy Larmina. She lay on her back, amusingly loopy from the painkillers in her bloodstream. It was the first day she had shown any joy whatsoever since the accident. Keith refused to laugh at the princess's drug induced glee. He deemed such a thing inappropriate.

"Ya might not wanna furrow your brows so much," she slurred, her eyes staring at nothing in particular. "That stress line isn't the most flattering trait."

"You don't say," Keith replied dryly, taping away on his tech pad.

Larmina giggled, her crystalline eyes glazed over.

"You look like a gargoyle sometimes, ya know? So serious. Always alert."

"Gargoyle?" he cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her blissful face.

"Yes. Most people think they are frightening creatures. But, they are actually meant to guard the homes they are stationed at."

"That is true," Keith commented, his fingers retracting from the tech pad screen. "On earth, it was once believed in medieval lure that gargoyles were eternal guardians, frozen in time."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, her eyelids becoming heavy. "You're my gargoyle."

Finally, Keith managed a chuckle.

"Don't laugh! You are my gargoyle, my guardian. You can be cold as stone on the outside, but there is so much more inside. I'd name you Goliath. You're my gargoyle, and your name is Goliath, therefore you are my Goliath."

"I'm concerned about these drugs given to you, Larmina."

"Why? I'll share."

"I think not."

Larmina starts to calm down from the chemical high, her face suddenly solemn. Her head leans back into the pillow.

"But even guardians must leave," she states.

"What are you implying?"

"You'll leave. I know it. I'm not stupid. But I can still dream of you."

The commander felt very uncomfortable. Was this the morphine talking or the princess? He could not conjure any words to give her. She hummed to herself softly as the lips of morphine kissed away her consciousness.

"My gargoyle. My guardian. My Keith."

He could not bear to stay after hearing this. Leaving the room quietly, he decided on checking in at the control room. Keith looked back at the sleeping princess, not quite sure if her awareness of the inevitable ending of their affair was helpful or hurtful. 'I'll be your gargoyle. But not when I am so close to you.' He began to realize that only from a distance could he truly protect her.

* * *

Daniel wrung his hands together as he paced in front of the closed door of Larmina's room. He still could not muster up the courage to apologize to her until now, two weeks later. As wounded as he was over being banned from piloting until the hagaarium situation was settled, the young man knew that he could not deny what he knew.

Larmina went against the orders of her superiors just to save Keith. That was no act of a harlot. That was an act of a girl who loved. He made her out to be the villain, only to see that she was human too. Did he think that she and the commander were meant to be? No. However, it wasn't right of him to blackmail her for her emotions.

Knocking on the door lightly, Daniel inhaled quietly as he opened the door. There was Larmina, sitting up in bed as she scribbled in what appeared to be her diary. She did not meet his gaze, so the cadet resorted to speaking up.

"Larmina? You busy?"

The princess shook her head "no," motioning with her hand for Daniel to come closer. She seemed a bit distant.

"Um, h-how have you been feeling?" Daniel questioned, awkwardly standing in front of the bed.

"I've been better, but my side doesn't hurt as much. Thank the doc for meds."

Daniel cracked a smile, seeing that her characteristic sarcasm was still alive and well.

"How's your hagaarium infection? Any progress?" she asked for the sake of conversation, finally making eye contact.

"Slow, it's slow," sighed Daniel, rubbing his arm for comfort. "I just miss piloting so much, I want this stuff out of me."

Larmina made no comment. Daniel cleared his throat, trying as best as he could to cease small talk and speak of why he was there in the first place.

"Larmina, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Daniel, I've been on pain meds for two weeks. You think my brain cells are willing to function after a chemical romance?"

"Ha ha. You're a druggie now. No, wait. I'm trying to be serious here! I'm talking about that blackmail scheme from a few weeks ago."

Larmina's shield of wisecracks came down, permitting the young man to repent for his jealousy.

"I think I get it now," he began, staring into her blue eyes. "You really do love him, huh."

The expression on the princess's face softened. She looked away as her vulnerability began to seep through her skin and downturned eyes.

"I'm sorry for judging you. I didn't understand," he continued, feeling uneasy by Larmina's saddened demeanor. She closed her eyes, sighing gently before having her first heart-to-heart with one of her teammates.

"Do you know," she whispered, swallowing hard,"what it feels like to love someone, and be judged for it? To feel utterly stupid for loving them? You don't. But maybe you would like to know, I can't tell."

A stray tear betrayed her stifling of emotions. She tucked the pen into her purple diary and slammed the book shut. Daniel attempted to comfort her by drawing near, but she stopped him in his tracks with her hand raised, palm facing him.

"I forgive you, Daniel. Let it go. Please, just give me space for now. It's not about you."

The cadet respected her wishes, but couldn't help but feel confused by her words and her melancholic face. He merely nodded, hoping Keith hadn't broken her heart too drastically.

As he left the room, Daniel closed the door shut behind him, not expecting his best friend's face to meet him right then and there.

"Whoa! The fuck? Vince, what're you-"

"She and him?! What the hell!"

"Shut up," Daniel covered Vince's mouth, fearing that Larmina would hear him.

Vince nodded in agreement to remain quiet. Daniel removed his hand, and motioned for them to walk away from the princess's closed door.

"Shit, you heard? I told you to shut your brain off!"

"Right, like I can just flick a switch for you any time of the day. Her and Keith?"

"Yeah."

He didn't know how to take it. Vince had secretly withheld affection for the young lady, but never would have expected that she would seek out the commander, an older man, to satisfy her needs. Sure, a young man around her age was expected. But Keith? Vince shook his head, nursing both jealousy and nausea.

"Don't tell her about this hagaarium...mind talk...thing. Ok?" Daniel requested worriedly. "No one needs to know."

"I think we should at least tell Pidge since he is hard at work putting together a cure. He's been poking around with the molecules for hours, seeing which chemicals eliminate the infection."

"I'll think about it. Just don't listen in on my thoughts while I'm at it."

"I'll try my best, man."

Daniel notices how much his friend's eyes had dulled.

"You're not happy about this, are you."

Vince sighed deeply, frustrated by his own stunting of emotions. As brilliant as he was, he was not the most experienced young man when it came to social situations. He thought he would never have a chance with Larmina, so why bother courting her? However, he began to regret this fear.

"Not exactly. If you can hear my thoughts, why try and hide it? I feel something for her, but I just can't help but know that Keith got her first. Of all people, you know? It's not going to end well."

"Then she'll forget about him. You comfort her, then you move right in. Ta-dah, problem solved."

"You really are clueless."

* * *

"Maahox! The hagaarium temperature is chilling. You call this a hot bath?"

The small occult scientist grumbled to himself, off on his way to fix the heater for King Lotor's bath. Ever since the last failing battle with the Voltron Force, Lotor had been recovering with injections and hot baths of hagarrium. The hot baths were soothing as the energy surges vibrated against his purple skin. Each injection, however, had to be scheduled just right, for too much of the substance in the bloosstream would cause the drule king to implode. Not that Maahox would mourn the loss. It was nice to dream, though. 'Sire, I believe I have injected an overdose of haagarium by accident! Oh dear me, what ever shall I do?' He chuckled at the devious fantasy, tampering with the heater.

Once the drule king was satisfied with the bath temperature, Maahox excused himself before departing. Perhaps some devising on the next robeast will calm his nerves. Dragging himself to his beloved little lab, the occult scientist's one eye caught sight of a nearby security screen. The screen revealed a section of the wasteland where a large mecha-spider roamed about, it's legs contorted. It experienced difficulty trying to walk across the debris, but it's legs could give no more.

"Hello," mumbled Maahox, retaining a focused, glowing eye on the spider. "I believe I have found my inspiration."

Within ten minutes, the occult scientist was aboard a circular platform craft, closing in on the mecha-spider.

"The itsy bitsy spider.." sang Maahox, a wicked little grin tugging his chapped lips.

Closer and closer...inch by inch...and there she was, Commander Kala lashing out like the black widow she was.

"You miserable, insignificant cockroach!" raged the entrapped woman. "You did this to me!"

Pushing her contorted legs to move, the Lider formerly known as Commander Kala attempted to pierce through the proverbial fly.

"Vile woman!" shrieked Maahox, thrusting the controls of his platform craft to escape.

Her sharpened claws pierced through debris and abandoned robots as she wobbled her way through, much to stubborn to give in to pain.

"Wait!" shouted Maahox, zigzagging the wasteland. "Stop! I have a proposal! Concerning the Voltron Force!"

To his surprise, the Lider had closed in on the occult scientist, grabbing his little body off of the platform with an elongated spiked leg. Maahox was not known for his physical strength or intimidation; hence why he took pride in his brain. His good eye widened with fear as he was brought to the foaming mouth of the Lider.

"Start talking," Kala's voice was eerily deep, her yellow eyes blazing. "You have one minute to convince me not to decapitate you with my fangs."

"Calm down, woman! Please, if you will-Aacckk!"

His little body was contracted further in Kala's grasp.

"Alright! If you will allow me to speak, I have a proposal for you and the supposed gentleman who accompanies you inside. I suspect that this was the doing of the Voltron Force, correct?"

No answer was given, implying that the suspicion was a rather obvious one.

"I see. As part of my sincerest apologies, I propose that we join together and eliminate the Voltron Force for good. You want them dead, I want them dead. I believe we have something in common, no?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the filler chapter, everyone. I was moved to tears by the song "What It Feels Like For a Girl" by Madonna, and was inspired to delve into Allura's emotions. A woman's role is hardest of all. There is a lot on Allura's plate, just like Larmina has to deal with certain realities. Pay attention to what Lance tells her in the library. There's a clue! Little by little, I'll try to lift the Writer's Block from this storyand give you something worth reading. I hope you can understand!

Plus, a new story has come to my mind for another fandom (thank you **SallyOn** for your advice on OC's! I'll be writing to you right after this update!). If you're into **Assassin's Creed III **or **Marilyn Monroe (my OC is based on her),** keep an eye out for "Like a Prayer" in the Assassin's Creed section.

Happy New Year, everyone! Wishing you all the love I have!

~Take care


End file.
